The Adventures Of Layton and Luke Season 2
by DragonsAreFriends1
Summary: Layton and Luke! Father/Son R and R...Final chapter for Season 2 is up now! Last chapter! See you later!
1. Chapter 1: The New Roommate

Sorry for the wait!!! D: Again! Anyway, many of you guys asked for Flora in this season and how could I resist! ^^ Things are gonna go little different in the season since I just got finished playing the second game of professor Layton. Here we go! Remember to leave a comment or no more story

~Trinity

The Adventures of Layton and Luke Season 2

Chapter 1: The New Roommate

It had been one adventure after another. Not long after returning to London with Luke, both him and the professor had gotten another letter asking for their help to solve what they referred to as a "Inheritance dispute". Little did the professor and Luke know till they got there what it was really about.

In the end, both he and Luke ended bringing home another house member. Her name: Flora Reinhold.

It was a quiet trip back home to London as Layton drove the two children home from there previous stop in that curious village. Flora had fallen asleep in the back of the car while Luke chatted quite a while his mentor and father.

To a point Layton turned to Luke and whispered for him to keep his voice down to provide Flora with some well needed sleep.

"Oops...Sorry professor." Luke grinned sheepishly, sighing and looking out his passenger side window.

"It's alright, my boy...just remember what I said about the needs of a lady." Layton chuckled softly, keeping his eyes on the road.

Before stopping at the village Layton had went back to becoming a collage professor again. So he'd be busy non-stop with not only clients but teaching students again as well...Layton's intention with this at first was so he could raise Luke better since he was now his child, and now with Flora living with them as well Layton needed the money in order to look after the two...

After a bit Luke too fell asleep during the drive home. Layton could not help but smile. The trip in its self must have taken it out of the boy. Luke would most likely be out the entire way home.

He frowned a little when he did realize something that had become a problem...Layton's house only had two bedrooms. He would need to fix that problem as soon as he could.

When they got home Luke agreed to sleep on the couch and let Flora go ahead and take his bed for the time being...afterwards the professor personally built a third bedroom for Flora within a few weeks. Needless to say, Flora loved her bedroom.

"Oh Mr. Layton I don't know what to say!" Flora squealed with joy, doing a slight spin upon going into her room. "Thank you! It's so nice!"

"Your quite welcome Flora." Layton smiled.

"And I'm happy to have my room back." Luke smiled. "The couch was starting to hurt my back. Feels nice to have a bed again."

Layton chuckled. "Glad I could put a smile on both your faces."

Around the next morning Layton and Luke both woke up to the smell of something burning in the kitchen.

Luke's first thought to this was: "Oh no! The house is on fire!" As he stumbled outta bed heading downstairs where the professor was too. "What's going on professor...?" Luke asked his teacher.

"Breakfast..." Layton said simply, trying to keep a grin on his face watching Flora burn most of the pans in the room trying to cook pancakes and scrambled eggs. "Flora, my dear, do you not want some help in the kitchen...?"

"No Mr. Layton I got it. " Flora said as cheerful as ever. "I set up the table and everything. I hope you guys are hungry cause breakfast is almost ready."

"I not sure if I'm hungry right now thanks..." Luke gulp, belly practically turning at the sight of the dark colored pancakes...and Luke did not believe eggs were REALLY suppose to be green...

"Now, Luke...." Layton said. "Let's try some. Flora worked really hard. It's important that a gentlemen respects a lady's cooking after all.."

'You just don't wanna have to go through eating all that by yourself do you professor...?' Luke thought to himself, sighing and sitting down at the table next to his father and Flora. "Umm...it looks great. Thanks a bunch Flora."

"You're welcome, Luke. Now eat up." Flora said, eating herself.

The moment Luke bit into his eggs he felt something crunch within them...Layton was eating away, for he did have tea to wash it all down. Luke half glared at his teacher for that. Eventually getting up to go after some milk for himself.

"Oh and I'm sorry, Luke and Mr. Layton..." Flora added softly. "I might have dropped a few egg shells into it sorry if it's a little crunchy..."

A 'little'..? Oh and here Luke thought she put them in on purpose....

"That's okay, Flora...." Luke said, a slight bit of tears in his eyes due to not only the crunch but the taste as well.

"Have you cooked for a lot of people before, My dear...?" Layton asked to a point, pouring himself another cup of tea to drown the awful taste.

Flora shook her head. "Nope. I only cooked for myself all those months... Robots can't really 'eat' after all..."

"I see..." Layton sighed. That explains a lot....

"Professor..." Luke whispered to a point, while Flora continued to eat. "My pancakes a foaming...or is this whipped cream...?

"I honestly don't know...." Layton said unsure himself, sweating a little. After a bit he cleared his throat. "Okay, you two...I have to be heading off to work...I have collage kids to teach so I'll be home in a few hours."

As Layton start to get up, Luke practically jumped outta his seat after him. "Wait, professor! Can I come too?!" Luke half yelped. "You let me come to your office before!"

"No, no..." Layton chuckled. "It be wrong to have Flora here by herself almost all day. Stay with her and keep her company, I'll be back shortly, My boy." with a tip of his hat Layton was off.

"Have a good day M. Layton!" Flora called getting up and standing by Luke at the open door. "Be safe!"

"I will!" Layton replied getting into his Laytonmobile and taking off. "That goes for you two also!"

When all was said and done, Luke shut the door and went over and slumped down on the couch. His tummy was killing him! Luke even made a few groaning sounds.

"Are you alright, Luke...?" Flora asked gently, walking over to Luke with a sad expression on her face. "Maybe you need more breakfast--"

"No!" Luke yelped, then grinned sheepishly. "Err...I mean...I'm just REALLY full, Flora....I think I had too much that's all...."

"Oh" Flora giggled. "I see...Well in that case....hmm....guess I'll get to work on doing a few chores around the house. " she smiled, walking off.

"Wait Flora!" Luke called getting up and rushing to her. "You don't have to do so much! This is your home too! Why don't you just relax while I clean up the kitchen..." he said as nicely as ever. "Professor has a garden out back. Why don't you go outside and see."

"A garden?" Flora smiled. "Okay! Thanks Luke." Flora said heading outback. "I'll be back in after a while."

Luke sighed, as he began to clean up this mess of a kitchen. "Heh...Flora's a really such a nice girl...She just need to learn how to cook....Hmm....wonder what else she's new at since she has never lived with real people in a while..?"

Shrugging Luke got back to work cleaning up every last mess. The kitchen its self took at least a hour in a half....man...quite the chore it was...Even the whole house did not take this long. By the time Luke had finished he was quite tired. It was time to take a break...But he could not simply do much...he needed to look out for when Flora came back in.

"I know...I'll just read a book." Luke yawned, grabbing a book of his from living room book self and laying on the couch.

After a while Flora walked back in, smiling happy. "Oh Luke the flowers out back are wonderful! Sorry I was outside so long I--" Flora stopped, looking down at Luke who was laying on the couch with his open book over his eyes...snoring softly.

The smile on Flora's face widened as she quietly walked over and placed the blanket hanging over the couch onto Luke's small form and walked back into the kitchen. "Hmm..." She thought. "Mr. Layton will be home soon...I should do something for him..."

Getting an idea Flora grabbed the tea kettle and fill it with water and sat it on the stove. Afterwards setting on the stove on full blast. "There. Now when Layton comes home he can have a nice fresh cup of tea." Flora then turned around and headed upstairs. "Now let's see about that laundry...."

In the laundry room there were three baskets. One of Layton's, Flora's and Luke's.... Throughout her times spent by herself Flora only had to worry about her one load of cloths...but now...

"Hmm...How many scoops of detergent...? It takes one scoop for just my cloths but with Mr. Layton and Luke....together with mine...Oh maybe it's just better to add the whole thing! That will work." Flora said humming softly as she put in hers and the other two boys cloths, and then dumping in all the detergent. "There we are....their gonna be so happy! "

Little does she know about what she's done....Oh well can't be help if she is not used to living with others right..?

Luke awoke to the sound of screaming from upstairs. "Flora?!" Luke yelped getting up and rushing up to the laundry room. "Flora! What is it?! What's w--" Luke let out a scream too as he was in gulped by a giant bubbling foam.

"I'm sorry!" Flora cried somewhere from within the foamy mass. "I'm SO sorry!!" Luke could tell she was scrambling around trying to get out.

"Flora, how much detergent did you use!?" Luke called grabbing Flora's hand and pulling her out.

"A-All of it..." she replied, looking down at her feet.

"You did what?!" Luke gasped, looking back at the foamy mess. This did not end here as he soon smelt something coming from downstairs. "Huh..? Is something burning..?

"Oh no! The tea!" Flora yelled going back down stairs.

The tea kettle was screaming like crazy, bottom of the pot must have been burning hot. Even despite Flora's attempts to put on mitts the kettle itself was WAY too hot, yelping she dropped it to the floor....sadly right next to the wooded cabinet.

Luke ran down after her only to hear her scream again as one half of the kitchen started to catch on fire. Flora was scrambling around in a panic trying to get the bucket and fill it with water. Luke's eyes widened at the sight of the fire...

It brought back...those memory's...

"No!" Luke yelled. "Not this house too!" with that Luke did the only thing he could do and took off his shirt and began to hit the growing flames with it. "Flora try to look and find the fire extinguisher!"

Before Flora could say yes Layton came bursting in the house. Eyes widened at the ever spreading flames. There was no time to say anything as Layton ran past Flora and into the backroom in the kitchen and came back out carrying the fire extinguisher.

Layton fired the foamy stuff onto the flames as well as on Luke and Flora,--on accident-- and did not stop till the fire was completely put out, afterwards dropping the extinguisher. For a moment there was complete silence...

Flora was red in the face for embarrassment. Luke was well....feeling a little cold from his shirt being off and getting hit with a foam.

"My word...." Layton sighed with relief, placing his hand over his heart as though he was about to have a heart attack. Now there was double the kids in his house for Layton's old ticker to worry about....what luck. "Are you two alright...?" he soon said coming up to each and putting one hand on Luke's shoulder and the other hand on Flora's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Flora sniffed, tears gathering in her eyes. "It's all my fault....I was trying to make you tea for when you got back and...and your cloths....I...." Flora lowered her head.

"It's nothing to worry about Flora..." Layton smiled. "There's nothing in this house that can't be replaced or fixed...you two on the other hand....could never be replaced....I'm more worried about you two than this house...." Layton let out a small chuckle, seeing Luke's upset face. Time to lighten the mood. "My, my...don't we all look lovely."

Luke looked up at his teacher, with a small grin, meaning Layton must have been talking about the foam on everything and everyone. "Oh yes...VERY..." Luke snickered.

Dear God...just wait until the professor came upstairs and saw the laundry room.

Things were soon put to right. Together the tree of them fixed the kitchen back up as well as the laundry room...that weekend the three spent the day re-buying cloths. Everything was for the most part back to normal.

Although Flora still was planning on cooking...Layton was gonna have to help her on that for a bit. And Luke said not to worry about anyone else's laundry but her own....other than that....

Well....this was gonna turn out to be a very....interesting new beginning....

"Okay you guys dinners ready!" Flora called from the kitchen.

Layton and Luke exchanged glances. Both faces going a little pale.

Here we go again.....

___________________________

Sorry for the wait again! D: Good news is I'll be starting school soon so I'll have NO problems getting these story's in on time!!! ^^ Other good news is It's the start to a new chapter one!!!! Just remember to tell me what you think or....anyway... look forward to hearing from some new people as well as you guys who are already familiar with this story!

See you REALLY soon!

~Trinity


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Baby

Heh, heh...Boy... ^^ Five reviews in the first day the first chapter was posted... .; Dear goodness....you guys must really like this. ^_^ By the way, Flora DOES eventually learn how to cook. At the end credits of the third Layton game It shows Flora cooking some pretty impressive stuff. Anyone who wants me to give you the link of the end credits of the third game just let me know. ;)

Chapter 2: Wedding Baby

It was a quiet day in Hershel's house. Flora was doing a bit of dusting around the house, Luke was on the couch doing a puzzle, and Layton was sitting down at the kitchen table drinking tea. Yeah...just another one of these days....quiet, peaceful...till that knock on the door.

"I got it!" Luke called, getting up and answering the door. To Layton's surprise Luke out a yelp. Concerned by this he rushed to Luke's side to find Miss Rose at the doorway. "Err....H-Hello, Rose." Luke smiled sheepishly.

"Hello, Luke. Layton....you both look like you're doing well. I came here personally to give you an invite." Rose smiled, handing Layton a small little white card.

"What sort of invite, Miss Rose?" Layton smiled back.

"To me and Will's wedding...we wanted to see if you'd like to come." she said.

"Why that would be delightful." Layton nodded, looking back at Flora who was coming up to the door as well wondering what the commotion was about. "Would it be okay though if we brought another guest?" Of course Layton was referring to Flora.

"H-Hello...My names Flora. Flora Reinhold." Flora greeted.

"Oh..?" Rose said looking over spotting the young girl. "Of course! The more the better." A small smile grew longer on flora's face. "Nice to meet you Flora." Rose nodded, and began rubbing her rather large stomach. "Yes...pretty soon Will and me will have a new family member of our own too."

Layton and Luke's jaws dropped a thousand miles.

"M-My word! Miss Rose...You mean to say you're having a--" Layton gasped just now realizing what was going on.

"Bu-But I thought the judge said to you and Will could not have children?" Luke added.

((That was WAY back in Season one...in case you guys dont remember... ^^))

Rose put a single finger to her lip, and winked at Layton, Luke and Flora. "It will be our little secret." she whispered. Layton and Luke exchanged pale glances, sweating slightly. While Flora gasped in delight.

"You're having a baby?! How wonderful!" Flora giggled. "When's it coming?"

"Doctor says in a week. That's why were gonna try to have the wedding in two days before hand." Rose and Flora suddenly started carrying on this conversation for a while, both of with were very cheerful about it.

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked Flora.

"Were not sure yet." says Rose.

"Luke, it's not polite to stare, My boy..." Layton said to Luke as the boy gazed at Rose's belly.

"There's really a baby in there?!" Luke blinked.

Layton could since Luke's wonders right now. Luke was probably wondering how the baby got there to begin with. "Would you like to feel the baby...I can feel it kicking." Rose laughed, seeing Luke's face. However this only makes Luke back away.

"Erm...not thanks Miss Rose." Luke gulped.

"May I..?" Flora asked, stepping ever closer.

"Yep, go ahead, Flora." Rose smiled bigger. With that Flora came up and simply put her small hands down the top of the belly. Making a giggling sound Flora took her hands off just as fast.

"I felt it, it moved!" she squealed. "It feels funny."

Around the next day Layton, Luke, and Flora ventured around town to get ready for the wedding. They did after all need to dress properly, what gentlemen and young lady would go to something so formal as a wedding in anything less?

Flora herself bought a pink dress with a pretty red and white rose design. Needless to say, like most young girls in dress's she looked very pretty.

Luke got a white tuxedo. Of course he had to take off his blue hat. It did not go with the tux at all. And for some reason he felt kinda funny without it on.

Layton wore a black tuxedo. And replaced his brown top hat temporarily with a black matching one. Layton would never part with his brown top hat. As Luke could recall at one time him saying it was a gift from Claire after all.

Before Rose had left the day before he also had asked if getting a wedding gift was necessary at all. But Rose had told him quite clearly no. It seemed she and Will had still not forgave themselves for what they had done to Luke back then. They both wanted nothing more than them to be there and maybe become better friends. A gift to them was just having good friends to be there. That was all.

Rose and Will also wished for Mimi and Jake to be there at the wedding. However after the long distance since never talking since the day they left the orphanage...Rose could only send a letter though the mail to them. Course neither of the couple could blame them if they did not show up after all that's happened between them.

So far there has been on reply from Mimi and Jake. But nobody's surprised by this either.

The day of the wedding was at the local church in the heart of London. It seemed like perfect timing for when Layton, Luke and Flora arrived just as the other guest were starting to come in as well.

"Professor..?" Luke said as they started to go inside. "I feel funny without my hat on..."

Layton could not help but chuckle. The boy did not wish to wear of the other hats that matched his tux, and yet Luke was still complaining about it. "You'll be fine. It's only for a few hours then will be heading home."

"Welcome." greeted Will at the entrance, wearing his own formal black tuxedo. "I'm glad you guys could make it. And again...about the Villa I--"

"Really Will, it's alright." Layton shook his head, seeing clearly where Will was going with this. "As a friend now the past is forgotten. " Flora could not help but tilt her head a little as she had no idea what Layton was talking about. Layton and Luke would have to explain it to her later.

"Y-Yes your right..." Will sighed, turning and motioning them inside. "Well anyway come on in." he smiled. "The last bit of the decorations for after the ceremony are getting set up out back...we're just waiting for the guests to start fill up the seats so we can get this started. "

"Where the bride at..?" Flora asked, getting excited, looking around at just how amazing the churched looked.

"Getting ready of course." Will winked at Flora. "I have not seen her for quite a while but I can imagine she must have some butterfly's in her stomach...I know I do."

"Oh I see..."

Soon the wedding began.

Layton and the others took their seats. Only a few moments left. Just then the door flew open, and two more people took the seats.

"Are we in time, Mr. Layton?" It was none other than Mimi and Jake, both of which were all dressed up and smiling warmly.

"Ah! You guys came after all!" Luke cheered.

Yes it was quite a nice surprise....it seemed, despite the past even Mimi and Jake were willing to forgive. Oh did that make Will and Rose happy. This wedding could not be any better...

Too bad they were unaware of another 'surprise' that was gonna happen VERY soon also.

The wedding was a complete success! The bride--Rose--came walking down the walk way in the most beautiful wedding dress....It made Layton begin to wonder...If Claire were still alive...Oh...How wonderful it would be if...he could have proposed to her...He could just picture her in a dress like that...

It did in the end bring a few tears in his eyes at the very thought of it.

"Mr. Layton..? Are you alright..?" Flora whispered, while the vows were being said.

"Y-Yes, My dear...I'm fine. I was just thinking of something else...sorry." Layton sighed, smiling to her and Luke, assuring them he was okay.

Then it was time for the kiss...Luke looked away during it. He was still very young after all. Kisses and stuff like that were something he would not understand until he was around Flora's age. Though in the end Luke as well as Flora had some tears in their eyes as the newlyweds pulled each other into a hug. The crowd cheered quite loudly.

Towards the evening the people that attended the church wedding came out back into the gardens, where the party was being held as well.

"Congrats Rose!" Mimi smiled, coming over to the wedding cake after Rose and Will cut it. "I truly am happy for the two of you."

"I'm happy you and Jake came...we..." Rose looked down at her feet. "We did not think you would after...."

"It's fine Rose...It was not your guys fault really....And...I'm not someone that holds a grudge, you know." Mimi laughed, patting Rose on the shoulder.

"Oh Luke!" Layton said. "Not too much cake now...remember what I said about sweets."

"Yes, professor." Luke grinned.

"Flora....please dont pick the flowers in the garden." Layton called to Flora.

"Sorry, professor." Flora blushed.

"Well now Hershel." Mimi said turning to Layton. "Did you adopt another child?"

Layton looked at Mimi. "Well...I suppose in a way..." he chuckled. "It's gonna be quite the puzzle looking after two now I must admit. I envy you Mimi for how many you guys take care of..."

"Well if you ever need any help you just give us a call." Jake replied, standing next to Mimi. "Of course with Will and Rose being closer than us and gonna have a child too, you should ask them first."

"Yeah, we would not mind helping anyway we can." Will smiled

"Thank you." Layton said. "That's very kind."

"OH!" Rose screamed suddenly, falling to her knees making Layton and everyone else in the garden jump. Will, being closest came rushing to her side as she appeared to be having trouble standing back up. She had the paper plate with her now smashed piece of cake with her on the ground. "Honey...It...It's c-coming...." she gasped.

"The Honeymoon...?" Will blinked, sweating a little.

"The baby!!" Rose snapped, voice strained.

Everyone, including Layton Luke and Flora gasped as well, eyes widening. "Oh my..." Layton muttered.

"Wha--!?" Will yelped, staggering back to his feet. "B-But the doctor said next week!"

"Well the baby says NOW!" Rose roared from pain, which only made Luke nearly chock on the piece of cake he still had in his mouth as he dropped his cake. Flora grid her teeth grabbing onto the professors coat.

"Oh God! Wh-What are we gonna do?! We need to get you into a car and to a hospital right away!" Will turned to the others.

"Come! You can use my car!" Layton said, motioning the now frightened children head to the Laytonmobile. "You two get to the car while I help Miss Rose."

Luke and Flora did not need to be told twice as they took off into a run.

"I can't take this I'm dying!!" Rose yelled, which only panicked Luke and Flora more as well as the others.

"Take it easy Rose." Layton said trying to calm her, putting one of her arms over his shoulders. "Will take her other arm!" Will did as Layton said and together the two lifted Rose off the ground. "Okay then, this way."

"Me and Jake will meet you down at the hospital!" Mimi told Hershel when they arrived at the parking lot. Layton agreed as they put Rose into the back seat of his car. Will hopped in the back with her putting her head on his lap to make her as comfortable as possible.

Luke got into the front passengers seat of the car, next to his mentor. Without a moment to spare they sped off. Flora had to ride with Mimi and Jake for there was no more room now.

Layton drove like a madman. Rose's moans were making him drive ever faster. Luke could do nothing but hold on for dear life. Both freaked by Rose, and the driving. "Mr. Layton Slow down! Slow down! Your gonna end up running that red light!" Will yelped.

"Speed up! Speed up!" Rose screamed. "I think my water broke!"

Rose's argument won out. And speed up Layton did.

"Professor!" Luke said rather loudly, as they rounded the bend for the hospital. "What's it mean when the 'water breaks' ?"

"It means the baby's almost here, My boy!" Layton gulped, pushing on the gas pedal. "And were gonna be in big trouble if we don't hurry!" Hershel's voice sounded VERY un-calm...Luke never seen Layton like this...Then again a baby was a special moment. Poor professor! Poor Rose and Will.

Luke jumped outta his seat as Layton sped over the speed bumps to the hospitals entryway. Even those did not slow him down! And he only finely came to a halt once they arrived feet away from the door to the hospital.

Getting her on a wheelchair they ran Rose inside. The hospital was low on doctors at the moment. Too busy with other more injured patients. They did not have the time. But as a gentlemen Layton, Will, Jake offered to go help deliver the baby, while Mimi looked after Luke, and Flora.

"I still can't believe how fast you guys got here..." Mimi blinked. "Quite a while before we did."

"Yeah Luke." Flora half giggled, watching the young boy as he sat in his chair in the waiting room. Luke was holding onto a water bottle very hard and was shaking just as badly. "Was the ride really that scary?"

Luke's eyes narrowed, still shaking bad as he looked over in the direction of where the professor and them had taken Rose. "No..." Luke said softly. "I just..."

"Oh Luke!" Mimi laughed. "You act as though it was YOUR child being born in there!" Flora laughed a little as well. Course Mimi could never really blame Luke for feeling this way. After all this is the first time he's gotten to see what it means for a life to be born.

Needless to say it freaked Luke out.

"I wonder how their doing in there...?" Flora questioned, a small frown passing her face. "Rose looked in so much pain...will she be okay, Mimi?"

"Of course she will!" Mimi smiled. "Women have been doing this for ages....If it was THAT bad they would not have more children again sometime. We were all born though the same process..." Mimi did not go any further in detail after that. She was unaware of how much Layton had told them. She did not want to get in trouble.

After what seemed like forever, Jake came stumbling outta the delivering room. His face filled with fright as he collapsed to his hands and knees. "Blood...all the blood..." Jake cried. "It's too much...!"

Luke and Flora both yelped with fear as well, jumping nearly outta their skin.

Mimi sighed shaking her head as she got up and bent down next to Jake. "Easy Jake....What happened?"

"It's...It's a..." Jake began but Layton came out into the waiting room as well. He appeared MUCH more calm than Jake, if not slightly sweaty around the face.

"It's a girl." Layton smiled, waving at Luke and Flora, assuring them everything was going to be alright. "Come on in. Everything fine now." he said motioning everyone to follow where Rose and he baby was.

"Oh Jake!" Mimi fumed, punching Jake in the shoulder a little. "Don't go scaring me like that!"

Luke, Flora, Mimi, and Jake when into the room after that. Stopping dead in their tracks upon entering the room.

"Oh my." Flora whispered, hearing soft little cry's coming from the baby, which was now wrapped in a small blanket in Rose's arms. Layton motioned Luke and Flora closer to get a better look. Luke was a little pale at first not sure what to say.

Rose smiled warmly from her position on the hospital bed, turning the baby around so the children could see.

It was the cutest baby girl! Of course everyone says that most of the time when a child is born. Her eyes were not open yet but she had a nice grow patch of black hair just like her dads.

"Aw! She's SO cute!" Flora squealed, jumping up and down a little.

"W-wow..." was all Luke could say, then looked down at the ground where Will was laying on the floor. "Ah! What happened to him!?"

"Let's just say the excitement got a little too much for him." Layton chuckled. "He's fine, so don't worry."

"Heh, heh...I bet!" Mimi laughed. "What a lucky man! Oh Rose what are you gonna name her anyway?"

"Well..." Rose smiled, cradling her child gently. "Me and Will both talked it over together long ago...so we were thinking if it's alright with you..." with that Rose looked up at Mimi before continuing. "Anna."

((Can anyone guess why she choose that name? ^^ Bet some of you remember!))

"Oh Rose! Of course!" Mimi gasped with delight. "Thank you!"

Rose chuckled, laying back in her bed for she was pretty tired. "I just knew you'd like it..."

"Welcome to the world little Anna." Layton smiled, tipping his hat.

"Yeah! She sure will!" Luke agreed with a smile.

A few hours later Layton, Luke, and Flora left the hospital and were now on their way back home. Driving carefully in the Laytonmobile. And as much to Luke's comfort, nice and slowly.

"Can we visit again soon, professor?" Flora asked, from the back seat.

"But of course, Flora." Layton said. "I understand how thrilling this must have been for you two. And they are after all are friends. Will be back to see them later."

"Who knew it took so much just to make life like that." Flora went on. "It truly is something special when new life is born."

"My...My mom did it too..." Luke said quietly, eyes suddenly looking down at his feet.

"Luke...? Are you alright?" Layton asked, small frown on his face.

Luke made a small nod. "Yeah I was just thinking out loud...sorry professor."

"Thinking about what, my boy..? It's okay to say what's on your mind you know..."

"I...It's sad...." Luke sighed. "I was right there with my mom for so long....and I know nothing about how or where I was born....How little I know about my mother before...or still do now..."

"Oh Luke..." Flora frowned, feeling bad for him. Layton could not help be feel the same. In fact he was about to try and lift Luke's mood but...

"Heh! Well anyway," Luke suddenly smiled, lifting up his head again, looking back at the other to show he was fine. "Let's head home then! We got puzzles to work on right professor?" he said with much confidence.

Layton made a small chuckle. Even if Luke was only pretending to smile at least he made it so Flora and him would not worry.

"Yes, my boy." Layton laughed. "Let us go home then."

_______________________

OK! Here's chapter two!!! Just in time before the weekend! Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think and I'll see you really soon! School starts up for me on the 21st! So by then I should be on time~

~Trinity


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling Replaced

YES! I know I'm late! D: It had nothing to do with school being here trust me.... _; I'm dealing with problems at home and I just been to stressed and unable to write. And even if I did when I'm not happy noting good will come to mind for the story. So sorry I'm late. Again. And yes! I found out Luke's fathers real name. Yes I found out its Clark. But hey I'm sticking with the other name.

Chapter 3: Feeling Replaced

Luke was in such a good mood today as he skipped merely down the road for home. It had been a busy day of school and Luke wanted nothing more than to go home and work on puzzles with his mentor and father, professor Layton.

Hershel had promised to work on this new puzzle he got that morning and would finish it with Luke when he got home.

Ah yes, nothing beat doing puzzles after another long tiring day.

Soon Luke stepped into the house.

"I'm home!" he called to no one in particular, letting the front door swing open. There was no reply but the sound of light little chuckles coming from the kitchen. It was defiantly the professor and Flora. Most likely chatting away at the table. "Professor...? Flora..?" Luke called again, shutting the door behind him.

"Ah, yes, My boy. "Layton replied within the kitchen. "Were right here."

Smiling Luke rounded the bend into the kitchen.

"Hey professor, I'm ready to start that puz--" Luke came to a halt. Flora was sitting right across from Layton happily working on that all too familiar puzzle on the table. Luke gripped his school bag.

"It's so hard." Flora sighed. "I can't see how you guys know these so well..." Flora had a small smile on her face, which quickly vanished when she turned and saw Luke's face. "O-Oh. Welcome home Luke." she greeted.

Luke managed a small wave, but frowned deeply watching Flora and the puzzle. Eventually gazing up at Layton with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Luke." Layton said, noticing Luke's obvious unspoken anger. "While you were at school Flora wanted to try the puzzle...she's been trying hard." Layton let out another soft chuckle. "Says she wants to be just like us and well..."

"I don't think I'll ever get it though." Flora half laughed.

"I'll teach you how to do puzzles." Layton said. "You can do it."

"Be your student..?" Flora's smile grew bigger. "That sounds kinda fun!"

Luke smiled back at them, then started to head upstairs. "It's fine professor." he spoke up finally. "I uh...I'm feeling kinda tired anyway."

Layton frowned watching Luke head up the stairs.

Hmm...Wonder if this could be the start of something...? Nah! Luke was not the type to stay mad. Luke was a good kid after all.

Luke went to bed that night with a lot on his mind...

"I wonder..." he said aloud, staring up at the ceiling. "Maybe Flora could do puzzles just as well as the professor and I...but if she does..." Luke made a sudden frown. "What if...she becomes even better than ME?" Maybe Flora would even--as much to Luke's dismay--take his place as...Layton's apprentice?!

Luke started to doze, laying on his side and gazing out the window. No! He could not let that happen! Luke was Layton's number one--ONLY--apprentice! His assistant even! What if Flora took his place...?

What if....

Tiredness setting in Luke closed his eyes to sleep.

"Luke! Professor! Breakfast is ready!" Flora called from down stairs as she did every morning for breakfast. Not that either of them were looking forward to it they presented themselves for the kitchen table just as formally as ever.

"Did you try something new this time Flora...?" Layton asked looking over the pancakes which were surprisingly redder than normal.

"Yep!" Flora smiled, smiling as Luke sat down at a table as well. "I added some Grape fruit and soy sauce into the pancake mix!" Layton nearly choked on his tea hearing that! "Oh by the way, Mr. Layton..." Flora added softly. "Would it be okay if I got some money so I could buy a umm....puzzle book or two?"

Layton smiled warmly. "Why of course, Flora, My dear. Later this afternoon you and I will head down to the market together. How does that sound?"

"Yes! Thank you, Mr. Layton!" Flora beamed.

Luke sighed.

So it begins...Heh...maybe Luke was just over-reacting. Flora was too sweet of a child. It's not like she's doing this to rub it in Luke's face! HA! No...Flora was so NOT like that.

Still....he DID have plans to spend the weekend with the professor and Flora was ruining it...I mean Luke could understand Flora was new and that she had just as much right to spend time with the professor as he did....but...well...No one said change was always easy.

"Luke would you like to come?" Layton turned to ask his son, giving Luke a gentle smile as well.

Luke sighed, rubbing his index finger around the rim of his glass of milk. "No thanks, Professor...I umm...Not feeling in the mood." when Luke looked back up at Layton the professor almost instantly put a hand to Luke's forehead to check his temp.

"Are you getting sick, my boy?" Layton asked worriedly, while Flora bit her lip, her face showed worry too.

Luke blinked in surprise and scooted his chair away, grinning sheepishly at the two. "No, No! It's nothing like that!" Luke laughed. "I'm just....H-have lots of studying from school to do! Yeah that's it! Go on you guys I'll be fine."

"Hmm..." Layton muttered deciding it would be best not to push on about the subject. The day wore on, finally by evening Layton and Flora started to get ready to leave. "Well then...I guess will be going then. Will be home soon."

Walking out the front door with the professor, Flora turned around briefly to look back at Luke. She frowned more when seeing the young assistant sitting at the bottom of the stairs, head between his legs watching the two leave.

"Mr. Layton...?" Flora asked as she got into the car.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Do you know what's bothering Luke...?" Flora asked gripping her dress a little as she stared at her feet. Layton was about to open his mouth to answer when Flora continued. "Its cause of me...isn't it...?" with that a few tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

Layton sighed, starting the Laytonmobile up and pulling outta the driveway. "Don't be upset, Flora..." Layton said softly. "You see, Luke's just not used to having a new face living here is all...After all, I do get more busy from time to time and cannot be in two places at once if you two ever need me..."

"Yeah..." Flora's eyes trailed off watching the world go zipping by as they made their way down the street. "I guess I'd be a little unhappy over change...I...hope I'm not getting in the way."

"Not at all, Flora." Layton chuckled. "Luke just needs time...he's just not used to someone else living here. Or sharing. He'll get over it."

"It's strange..." Flora went on. "Luke's never really complained...and yet you know exactly how he feels..." A small smile went on her face.

"Ah but of course." Layton smiled back. "As a father now, as well as being with him for so many years now I know him better than almost anyone out there. I'll be happy all the same to get to know you just as well, Flora. And I care for you both as equally."

Nothing Luke thought about the changes being made would EVER stop Layton from loving him. Luke was his son after all now. And at that point Flora could understand why Luke would be unhappy. But....

"Mr. Layton..?" Flora said sweetly. "Heh, I know what to do." With that Flora bended over to where her face was a few inches from Layton's face and began to whisper something in his ear. When she had finished she withdrew and sat back down in her seat properly.

Layton chuckled softly and gave a simple nodded to Flora. "Yes. I do believe that would make him very happy. Good thinking, Flora."

Flora merely giggled happily.

Meanwhile Luke had been pacing around the house ever since Layton and Flora left.

"I can't believe I'm acting like this..." Luke sighed, to himself, eventually walking to the nearest window and looking out it. "Flora's not out to get me...why am I acting so stubborn..? She must think I don't like her now..." Luke's frown deepened.

A strange feeling of guilt quickly set into his stomach. It felt even worse than when Flora made a meal for him and the professor. It was then he remembered...Flora too came from a sad past like him...She had lost not only her mother...but her dad as well.

She just wanted to fit in. And she had always been so nice. She should have just as much right as Luke to wanna hang out and enjoy herself. Perhaps...they were not so different after all...Flora may have been from a rich family. Something Luke had never really experienced before but...they both lost someone dear to them...and they had both grown very attached to the one gentlemen that loved them both SO much.

"I've been selfish..." Luke finally muttered to no one in particular, leaning his head to the window. Wishing dearly for the others to come home soon. There was so much he wanted to say...

It seemed like forever. Luke soon grew tired from waiting. Boy what was taking them? Luke was starting to get worried.

Finally making up his mind Luke put on his shoes and jacket and left the house. It was pouring outside and this only worried Luke more. Why were they not back yet? It's been hours! Well he knew where they were headed. It would only take a moment to check.

Nodding to himself Luke dashed down the street for the market place to find his mentor and Flora.

Meanwhile again Layton and Flora were just now arriving back at home themselves. They did not realized they just past Luke on the road. Rain was pouring to hard at this point to really see anything clearly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Layton." Flora sighed, ringing out her wet hair, a full bag of puzzles on her lap. I should not have took so long. Now were late coming home. Luke must be worried sick."

"It's fine, Flora." Layton said. "It's my fault too. I got sidetracked myself with quite a few puzzles..." Then under his breather he muttered: "That and people off the streets were wanting to talk with me..."

Of course Layton had clients off the streets that got in the way. That and a few admirers that read about him in the papers. Layton was a very popular guy...

Parking into the driveway Flora was the first to dash out of the car and run to the door, clutching the bag of puzzles in her arm with happiness. "Oh, this is great!" Flora cheered. "Hurry Mr. Layton! I can't wait to show Luke! He'll love it!"

"Easy does it my dear." Layton laughed, walking up to her with the keys out and opening the door. "I know Luke will be happy. Just try not to bust down the door." The door then opened. "Luke were home." Layton called softly .

Silent's was the only reply.

"Luke?" Layton called again, stepping inside with Flora shutting the door behind them.

"Maybe he's in bed asleep..?" Flora guessed.

"I'll go check." Layton said, going upstairs. While he did that Flora sighed and placed the bag of puzzles down on the kitchen table. She had a funny feeling something was wrong. But she could not put her finger on it yet.

She glanced out the window, watching the rain fall even more harder. It was getting very dark out too. To a point she was snapped outta her thoughts as she could hear Layton from all the way upstairs. He sounded like he was running in panic from room to room calling out Luke's name over and over. Flora's eyes widened, turning she face the stairs watching Layton run down to her.

"Wha-What's wrong Mr. Layton?!" Flora gasped, seeing Layton pale flushed face.

"I...I can't find Luke!" Layton said worriedly.

""Well he's not down here." Flora said quickly looking around.

"Oh god where is he?" Layton grid his teeth, fear gripping him like death, heart racing. Was Luke really that mad? Did he leave just cause of Flora?

((Nope Luke just left to go find them. _;))

Layton glanced at the coat rack, sweat running down his cheek a little, just now noticing Luke's coat was NOT hanging there like it should have been. Then he looked at Flora who met with his terrified expression.

"Luke...." Flora said, voice barely above a whisper.

________

Mahahahaha! Yes...I am mean at times I guess. Now there gonna go out looking for him in the next chapter as you can see. Poor Luke. Poor Flora and Layton....Again sorry for the wait! Comments must needed still. And if this chapter was off I am sorry for that too. I still am not in the best of moods...See you next chapter! Comment 3

~Trinity


	4. Chapter 4: Chance Encounter

Here ya go. Next chapter nice and fresh! Come and enjoy. And at least it came faster than the last right? ^^~

Chapter 4: Chance Encounter

Layton once again put on his jacket and grabbed a umbrella outta the closet as he began to head for outside again. Into the rain and darkness of the night.

"Stay here, Flora." Layton said softly, opening the door looking out into the rain. "Luke might come back so it will help if someone's here too--"

"I can't just stay!" Flora said quickly, stepping up to the front door next to Layton wearing her pink jacket and holding a matching pick umbrella in her hand. "Please let me come too, Mr. Layton." Flora's face showed worry. "I want to help. Please."

"Flora..." Layton sighed, crossing his arms looking up at the sky. "Well...okay. But we better hurry."

"Right, professor!" Flora nodded, following Layton to the car. Afterwards it was a wordless moment while Layton once again started up the car and took off down the road. "So where do you think he went?"

"I am unsure." Layton sighed. "This has never really happened before. Oh I hope he's alright."

"Me too..."

Luke ran blindly down the streets as fast as he could without slipping and falling to his side from the rain puddles all around him. It was completely dark out by the time he got down to the market place. When he did arrive he found no signs of Layton or Flora.

Instead he just seen a few small groups of family's gathering up bags from last minute shopping and leaving for their homes. Luke's frown deepened. "I...must have just missed them...." He had to mentally hit himself for coming all the way out here.

Luke crossed his arms tightly around himself. It was cold and so dark now he could not see any more than a inch in front of his face. Breath showing from the signs of winter, for the only thing that produced a small amount of light was the nearby streetlights, which were old and only gave out a dimming light.

Quietness settling in as almost the last bit of people vanishing into the night, Luke felt his stomach turning. Professor and Flora must have been home by now wondering where he went...and after all that happened he knew they'd come to the wrong conclusion.

Sighing Luke rubbed his hands together and blew into them in attempt to keep them warm. Then quietly began to make tracks for home. The streets however were so dark now he could not read the passing street signs. Street lights did not help matters. Some were either too far away or did not have a strong enough light to them.

Luke walked for about ten minutes before stopping again. He was soon without a doubt...lost.

"Great..." Luke muttered, blowing into his hands again. He did not like by ANY means to make Layton worry. Even though it happened quite a bit. He certainly did not do it purposely. And Flora...Oh...Flora he REALLY did not like to worry. Luke just wanted to say how sorry he was. And now this had happened!

"What else can go wrong?" Luke sighed deeply, sitting on the edge of a side walk.

On cue as ever, Don Paolo stalked the streets of London. He had no idea Luke or Layton was about on this rainy winters night. He was merely across the street about to round the bend across where Luke was at. Grumbling to himself.

"Curse it all..." Don said angrily. As sidetracked as Luke was he did not hear Don. And continued to mind his own business. "Can't believe my last efforts in St. Mystere failed! All my plans to kill Layton were perfect! Him and that snotty brat of his should have been dead by now!"

((For more into check out Professor Layton and the Curious Village. ; ) In stores now! ))

While Don temporarily kept up on his own cursing, Luke let out a small yell of anger for himself for getting into this mess. Don Paolo practically jumped a good meter off the ground, peeking around the corner to look at Luke.

"I gotta get home!" Luke cried, getting up again. "Professors gonna be SO mad...."

"Hmm..." Don smirked, frown vanishing and turning into a wide grin. "Speaking of the snotty little brat..." Slowly but carefully Don began to follow behind Luke, taking care not to alert the boy of his presents as he edged closer and closer...getting ready to grab him when he got the chance.

Meanwhile...

"See anything, Mr. Layton?" Flora asked, looking out the passenger's side window of the Laytonmobile looking out for any signs of her dear friend.

"Not yet, My dear." Layton admitted sadly worry ever growing with each passing minute of Luke's absents.

"I know I am new here," Flora continued. "But I don't think Luke ran away...he could not have right? I mean I know he was upset but..."

"I know, Flora." Layton made a weak smile. "We were indeed late coming home...I gave it some thought myself..." Layton let out a deep sigh. "He must have come looking for us...Now...even I feel so bad...I should have realized it sooner."

Flora looked over at Layton while he drove. The professor seemed...a little ashamed. "Professor..? Are you...alright?"

"Yes." Layton finally managed a small chuckle. "I just feel kinda silly for thinking Luke would run away. He would never do it over something like this. He must have lost his way and is lost out here. It's too dark and he must be searching for either us still or trying to get home...another reason why I don't allow him or you to travel alone at night."

"Heh...in that case he should be around somewhere at the market place right?" Flora guessed, with a big grin, finally lightening up knowing Luke had not left because of her. It made her feel SO much better.

"Correct, My dear." Layton nodded turning the car in the right direction towards the market. "Let's bring him home shall we..?"

"Yep!" Flora cheered happily.

Back where Luke was...

Luke had made it quite a distance around. He still had no idea how very close Don Paolo was. Sneakily Don had put on a completely black coat for camouflage. Unless Don stepped into the light of a streetlight Luke or anyone else would never be able to see him.

"Just a little closer..." Don whispered. "A little closer and you shall be mine for the taking...and Layton will have to answer to me..."

To a point Luke looked down at his feet while walking. He was a little tired for walking but mostly cold and feeling miserable. And the wet rain hitting his face was not helping matters. Luke groaned, not realizing he was about to bump into a passing person on the streets. It was not Don Paolo though.

"Whoa there..!" a tall man with a DEEP British accent called to Luke. Luke looked up just in time a just avoided crashing into him. Surprised by the first sign of a person since the market place Luke could not help but stare up at the man. Blinking a bit.

"I...uh...I sorry I..." Luke was trying to put his scattered speech into words. The man was VERY tall. He was dressed in a fancy black tux, and had short light brown hair and matching small mustache and curly goatee on his chin. And then there was his small black eyes. He looked quite rich and it only appeared more so as he had a stylish cane.

"You seem lost, young lad." the man arched a brow. But Luke could not see his expression all that well from how he was standing. "May I offer some assistance?" He seemed nice. It reminded him of the professor in that way.

"Uh..." Luke began. "I...I am just on my way home, sir."

"Do you need any help getting back?" the man asked.

"N-No, sir." Luke stuttered. It's not that Luke would not have jumped at the chance to be with someone. Anyone really so he did not have to search for home alone but...The professor did tell him a lot that he should never go anywhere with a stranger. That truly was that only thing stopping Luke from going with this guy. "I'll be fine by myself. Thanks anyways sir."

"Oh I see..." The man said starting to walk off in the opposite direction Luke was taking. "Very well. I can understand that. See you around young one." Luke sighed, tipping his hat slightly over his face as he walked on himself.

Don had stepped far back during that contact. But as soon as the man and Luke went there separate ways Don followed again. Evil glee in his eyes as he once again drew closer.

Again Luke stopped to rest near the corner at a streetlight. Don stayed in the shadows.

Feeling a lump in his throat Luke slightly hiccupped tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, as he put his head between his legs and hugged himself tightly again.

"I'm such a fool..." Luke wept silently, not caring if the rain hit his small head. "I never meant to get angry at her...It was so selfish of me...she must think I...I..." Luke's voice trailed off for a bit, trying to find more to say even if no one would be around to hear.

"Sorry..." he finally let out a shaky cry. "I'm so sorry, Flora..." Luke closed his eyes tightly. "If I ever get home I'll make it up to her. I wanna hang out with her too...! She's...she's still my good friend."

Unknown to Luke silent footsteps grew closer than ever hands were reaching out to get him!

"Oh, Flora..." Luke sighed, trying to whip his tears away. It had not set in yet but something had stepped over Luke's form, stopping the rain from hitting Luke. "I...I hope...I hope she'll be able to forgive me..."

"I already have, Luke." came Flora's sudden kind hearted voice. Luke's eyes snapped open, head shooting up into the eyes of an all to familiar pair of pretty big black eyes. Flora's soft smile grew bigger upon seeing Luke's startled but still happy expression. She had her small pink umbrella over Luke to keep him dry. "Oh Luke...we have been looking all over for you. Are you alright?"

"Flora!" Luke cried, standing and giving Flora a hard long missed hug. "Oh, Flora! It's really you! You don't know how happy I am to see you I--" Luke stopped remembering Flora had said 'we'. "Y-you mean professor too..?"

"But of course my boy." Layton's voice came, appearing to Luke's side almost as quickly and unnoticeably as Flora had. "I am glad you are safe." Layton smiled.

"Professor..." Luke made a small frown. "A-about being out here I...I did not run away I...I just..."

"I know, Luke." Layton chuckled softly, bending down to give Luke a strong hug as well, a few tears of his own in his eyes just to glad to see his son alive and well. "Believe me...I know.." Flora did a slight spin, happy to see everyone happy and together again. Especially Luke and Layton. They were so cute together. Father and son as it should be.

"Come on guys." Flora said proudly. "Let's go home."

"Right you are." Layton and Luke both said at the same time. Then turned to one another and laughed upon saying that at the same time. Walking together hand in hand to where the Laytonmobile was parked just a few yards away.

Don Cursed to himself. "Agh! Blast!" he howled as they were just outta sight. "Another chance ruined! I can't believe this!!" Then he paused and though a moment. "Well...I had no idea that Flora child was joining Layton's group before I left the village. Heh...just means more chances with hostages later!"

Just as Don started to cheer, for victory at his own future schemes a pair of bright lights from the road filled his vision. Car lights to be exact. "Blast!" he yelp a moment too late, having none other than the Laytonmobile come bashing into him!

BONK!

"Ah!" Luke head went forward hitting the back passengers seat. "Ow!"

"Eep! What was that?!" Flora screamed. Layton on the other hand--who did not even notice he had just hit Don, jumped top hat hitting the top of the car's ceiling.

"My word!" Layton said looking out the window seeing nothing, as Don crawled back into the shadows, grunting in pain. "Whatever it was it's gone now. Must have been a wild animal. You two alright back there? "

"I'm okay, professor..." the two said together.

The trip home continued. Poor Don hurt but is STILL gonna come back for Layton! One of these days...

Afterwards upon arriving home Luke and Flora shared a nice chat amongst the living room fire place. Enjoying the fun and comfort of not only being back home but with all the puzzles Flora had bought just for her and Luke to share and work on together.

Layton had even given the two hot coco after part of the night pent out in the cold. And to a point as Layton went to tell them it was time for bed, did he not stop and grin at seeing the two already asleep on the couch.

Luke and Flora both leaning up to one another's side in deep --and one of the most cutest--sleep he'd had ever seen. Both children had a smidge of coco still on their upper lips. Both sleeping soundly, small smiles on their faces.

Gingerly Layton took a blanket and covered the two with it and turned off the lights, kissing each on their forehead in his usual father-like manner.

"Good night, little ones..." Layton whispered gently as ever. "Welcome home."

R an R~ I know ya wanna. ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicions part 1

Chapter 5: Suspicions part 1

Layton had never been as busy as he was right now. Clients came in non-stop, and work at Gressenheller University--the professors collage-- was keeping him from going home later and later. It was fine though. In a way. Layton knew Luke and Flora were there to watch over each other while he was away. And during Summer he'd be free to stay at home to be with them.

While Flora and Luke were in the kitchen playing a small game of chess, they soon heard Mr. Layton pulling up into the driveway. Luke and Flora exchanged glances. Both smiling. It was at that moment hearing the car door from outside slam shut they heard a second door shut as well. And the professors soft kind voice talking...to someone else.

"Who's that?" Flora asked, looking at Luke from across the table.

Luke shrugged. "A client I guess." Luke made a smirk. "Let's go check it out."

Nodding to one another Luke and Flora headed to the front house window and looked out. It did not take long to spot the professor talking to a woman. She was no one Luke or Flora knew. It was not Mimi or Rose...She had long dark brown curly like hair and wore white pants and yellow long sleeved shirt and black eyes. She looked VERY pretty. ((She's in the professor Layton games people! And she appears in the movie coming out in Japan too))

Layton suddenly let out a loud laugh. The woman he was with laughed too. Luke frowned. Flora well...Flora just stared. Not entirely sure what the problem was. "Clients don't get along THAT well do they Luke?" Flora whispered.

"I...I don't know." Luke blinked, as Layton and the woman walked up to the house starting to come inside. Luke and Flora quickly got into the living room and both sat out on the couch. Layton and the woman were still talking away by the time they got inside.

"Yes, many say that," said the girl. "But it only counts if you choose to believe it or not. You wanna take it up to the next level or not?"

"I might." Layton smiled. "I guess you and I might have to go and find out for ourselves then. But first I must talk with the children first and make sure they are okay with that..."

"O-Okay with what professor?" Luke gulped, him and Flora popping up from behind the couch.

"Ah, Luke." Layton smiled warmly. "First of all I'd like to introduce you to my good friend and assistant at the collage. I promised her a favor and--"  
"Oh Hershel!" the lady laughed,--and as much to Luke and Flora's surprise gave Layton a sudden hard slug to the shoulder, making the professor flinch slightly. "I can speak for myself! You know that." She then turned to look at the children giving a small bow. "Hi Luke, Flora. Hershel's told me all about you two. My name is Remi. Remi Altava. Expert mechanic and first rate pilot!"

"A pilot?!" Flora gasped with delight, jumping off the couch and merely walking up to Remi and Layton. Luke took a moment to come over. Thoughts still processing what Layton and Remi were talking about before he intervened. "How cool!"

"Heh, you like that huh?" Remi beamed, gently rubbing Flora's head once she came close enough. "Yep! I do stuff like that all the time. I even help make Hershel's car. You know..." she made a wink. "The Laytonmobile. Maybe later I can give you and Luke a ride it my airplane."

"That would be great! Can we really, Mr. Layton?" Flora asked thrilled.

"Yes of course, Flora." Layton smiled, tipping his hat in his usual manner. "I know Remi quite well. She's one of the best when it comes too engineering. I know you two would be safe."

"Er,yeah." Luke said with a small smile, then quietly walking up to the professor and Remi. "Uh...so what were you two talking about when you came in, professor? Something going on?"

"Ah yes." Layton said thoughtfully placing a hand to his chin. "I wanted to know if it was alright with you two if I join Remi out of town for a few days. There's a rather urgent matter that requires both are attention. There's something I need to find out for myself."

"Can we come too professor?" Luke asked, not very sure what it could be.

"Yes." Layton nodded. "I would not leave you two unsupervised for more than a day. We plan on going in a few days. I just thought I'd let her meet you both first before I did anything else."

"Oh I see." Luke sighed. "But what sorta matter are you talking about."

"It's rather hard to explain. And I wanted to wait and tell you later but--"

"Hey! Well I better get going!" Remi suddenly cut in, waving to the others to get their attention. Smiling big to the children and Layton, Remi began to head for the door. "I'll see you guys at the shop in two days! Get ready!" with that Remi was gone.

"The shop?" Flora blinked.

"Remi's workshop." Layton nodded. "It's where she has her plane. That how we are getting there."

"Getting where professor?" Luke asked.

"To Paris, France, My boy." Layton said with a wink. "Let's start packing shall we?"

It was quite exciting! Luke and Flora--despite Layton and Remi's secretive reasons for wanting to go--could not wait to hit the sky's and travel to the city of lights and love. The first day was buying the right supplies for the trip and the next was packing for the day before. Both kids as well as Layton could not have been happier. Still...

Luke on one hand had many fears. One of them: Heights.

That and...What was the professors REAL reason for going to France with this Remi lady? What were they going to do? Why were they going? Were they...

"Maybe Remi is Mr. Layton's new girlfriend?" Flora guess, as she sat on the edge of Luke's bed helping him pack up. Having already gotten her stuff all set up.

"No way." Luke shook his head. Though even he did not seem convinced of his own words. "I heard the professor say many times he only loved one person like that. He said her name was Claire."

"What ever happened to this Claire?" Flora frowned, though inside she could tell by how Luke said it, it must have been a sad story. Much so like what happened with her parents long ago.

Luke shrugged. "I'm not sure. Professor never really talked about it of how she died to me. He always talked about the good day when she was alive. But....I guess that's only because it must have been too painful...I have always wished to ask but...I don't wish to upset him."

"He might be moving on Luke..." Flora made a small smile. "All adults can fall in love more than once. Maybe Remi and him wish to go on a date in Paris and--"

"He can't!" Luke shook his head. "That can't be the reason!"

"You don't want Layton to be happy if it IS true?" Flora frowned.

"N-no..." Luke stuttered. "Sorry, I did not mean it like that..." After a moment's pause Luke finally packed up the rest his suitcase and clicked it shut. There was silent's in the room for a split second more as Luke gathered his thoughts on the subject once more. "Well..." he finally continued. "I guess in a case like this were going to need to find out for ourselves."

"What did you have in mind?" Flora blinked, curious to know herself.

"We go undercover once we get to Paris." Luke declared with a smirk. "Come on it will be fun!"

"Okay!" Flora giggled, warming up to the idea herself.

After all...what could be the harm?

The morning of the trip Luke had butterflies in his stomach. It's not the spying on the professor and Remi was not bothering him a little but...what bothered him the most right now was the flying. Layton knew Luke had a fear of being in tall places but it was the fastest way other than taking a boat across. And right now, the boat was something Luke REALLY did not wanna do.

Finally Layton and the children meet of at Remi's workshop. She appeared just out from around the back with a wrench in hand and a slight bit of oil smudged on her cheek, and was wearing some long brown gloves and boots. All suited up for the trip. "Welcome guys!" she greeted cheerfully.

Layton took a bow once getting outta the car, parking the car into Remi's workshop where it would be safe while they were all away. "You look ready as always Remi." Layton smiled, cheerful as she was. Flora was a little tired still from getting up in the morning. They got up quite early.

"So when are we leaving Miss Remi?" Flora yawned, taking her suitcase out and keeping it at her side along with Luke.

"Right now." Remi grinned, pointing the way to the plane. "Come on! Off we go!" she sounded proud and confident. Something Layton grew used to after so many years of working with her at the collage.

"Wha-What? Now?" Luke gulped, stepping back a little. Silently Layton put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It will be okay, Luke." Layton whispered gently. "I'm here."

Luke made a simple nod and followed along with Flora to the back of the workshop where they put their belongings into the trunk of the plane. Got suited up parachutes and all and got into the plane. All ready for takeoff. Up into the sky and beyond.

"Everyone hold one tight!" Remi shouted so her voice could be heard over the propellers. Flora sat up front next to Remi. She was thrilled about her first plane ride. After all for about two months she spent her nights up in a tower back in her home town.

Luke and Layton stayed in the back. Luke was cutely hanging on to the professors arm for dear life. Shaking quite badly, and let out a yelp when the plane took off down the run way and into the sky! Layton half chuckled at Luke but at the same time he showed signs he was sweating a little around the face.

Then without much warning Remi grew even more confident and made her plane do a loop. Flora squealed with delight. Luke screamed with terror.

"Re-Remi!" Layton yelped.

"Sorry Hershel!" Remi laughed. "Could not help myself! You doing okay back there, Luke?" she asked, feeling bad for the boy.

"Uh-huh..." Luke wheezed. "Good thing I skipped breakfast this morning..."

"Ugh..." Layton mumbled, leaning to the side window. Sadly Layton had breakfast. Even worse it was Flora's homemade breakfast. "Remi....could I ask...if you would not mind....opening the back window....for a second...?" With that Layton's cheeks began to puff up, his face turning a little on the green side.

"Ye-yeah...right away!" Remi blinked, flying lower so the pressure from the wind would not be to great as she opened the windows. And not a moment too soon for Layton. As Flora, Remi and Luke looked away while Layton emptied his stomach. When Layton finished Remi closed the windows again. "Err....I'll try to avoid doing that from now on, kay? Sorry about that..." Remi grinned sheepishly.

"That's alright...Remi..." Layton moaned, holding his stomach still.

With in a few hours the four arrived in the great city of lights and love: Paris France.

After a rather smooth landing Luke literally jumped from the plane when it was parked and hugged the nearest tree. Oh being on land never felt so nice. Flora could not help but gasp in amazement seeing the not too far away Eiffel Tower from across the river.

"It's so pretty!" Flora said, also noting the buildings.

"It sure is." Layton agreed getting the belongings outta the plane. "Now I know you both are thrilled to be here, but first let's go find us a hotel to stay at for a while before we go site seeing, shall we?"

"Right professor!" Luke and Flora said together, following closely after him and Remi.

While they walked Flora turned to Luke and whispered: "So is the plan still on?" Meaning the plan on spying on the professor and Remi.

"Yeah it is." Luke nodded with a smile.

_____________________

YEAH! New friends and everything! OK! Here's the idea people! Remi is the professors friend! I know a little about her. And I have been thinking and have had a change in heart. A whole LaytonXRemi type of thing. Reason why: Claire is dead. No changing that. Layton CAN move on and love again. And I think Remi would be perfect. But before I do I want to make sure you guys were okay with it.

However this pairing wont happened right away. There not in Paris for a date ^^ Their there to solve a mystery. Luke and Flora thinking otherwise not Layton and Remi. What do you guys think? No matter what happens Claire will always be in Layton's heart but he needs to life a new life so....good idea or what?? ^^ See you next chapter!

((To Star Seeker LA: Glad to have you back!!! ^0^ And you called me Trin! Thank you! See you next chapter I hope~))


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicions part 2

Chapter 6: Suspicions part 2

"Oh! Look at this Mr. Layton!" Flora gasped with delight, pointing at the many various buildings and shops around the great Paris, France. She continually pulling on Layton's brown coat and nearly got lost when wondering off a bit.

"Careful, Flora. Careful." Layton chuckled, with Remi's help he did a good job keeping her and Luke close by. And to think they had not even reached a hotel yet. Oh joy this was going to be a long day.

"We'll go sightseeing as soon as we get settled in you two." Remi smiled, watching Luke with mid-interest. The boy had his eyes wondering as well as Flora's but he seemed....different. Almost angry looking.

'Oh boy.' Luke thought to himself. 'What if Remi IS the professor's new girlfriend?' Luke's face tightened, gripping his hands. 'It's not that it's a bad thing but...' he looked up at Remi. 'The only mom I ever knew was...my mom...could she even make me as happy as my mom did..? And....I don't wanna forget my mom...' Luke sighed, staring at his feet while walking. 'I guess I'm just scared...'

"What's the long face, Luke?" Remi asked, her voice full of concern. Luke's face relaxed almost instantly.

"Ah, N-nothing!" Luke half laughed.

Finally arriving at a hotel--known simply as "La-Hotel"-- The professor, Remi, Flora and Luke made their way into the lobby where they suddenly received the most unexpected warm welcome.

"Ah-ha!" said the manager from behind the desk, waving to Layton and the group. "You are zee famous Professor Hershel, Layton, no?" the man beamed.

"Why yes." Layton said tipping the end of his hat slightly stepping up to the front desk. "I had not realized I was known all the way here in Paris too." Layton made a small smile.

"But of course sir!" the man nodded happily. "You are known all over from what I hear!" the man soon glanced at Remi and the children as well. "Ah, I see. I assume the other three are with you as well?"

"Yes, sir." Layton agreed. "How much does it cost for about a two night for four?"

"For zee famous Hershel Layton, and his guests, it is free!" the manager replied. "Stay as long as you like!"

"Oh my." Layton blinked. "Are you quite sure, my good man?" Not that this was not a great thing but well Layton was a gentleman after all. "I hope it would not be any trouble."

"No trouble at all!" the manager laughed. "If it is any cost at all, may I ask for your autograph?" With that said he took out a pen and paper and handed it to Layton.

"But of course." Layton smiled, reaching over as he started to sign.

Luke and Flora quietly giggled, at the same time they were happy for the fact they got a free stay while in the city of Paris, France. Remi sighed, giggling as well.

"That's Hershel for you." she whispered to the kids. "He get's this all the time while at his hometown and away. "Heh, sometimes I feel a little bad for him though. He never hardly gets a break!"

After the manager kindly guided the way up the stairs to the rooms, he allowed everyone space and let them enjoy themselves.

Flora and Luke shared a room right down the hall from Layton and Remi's room. Both rooms contained two bedrooms and a bathroom. Food for breakfast, Lunch and Dinner would be served down in the main diner downstairs and as a bonus the place even did room service! And the rooms and everything was lovely! Windows with great views and everything!

It's heaven in a hotel!

"Oh look at the view, Luke!" Flora said looking out her bedrooms window. It provided a great view of the Eiffel Tower. One of the most famous landmarks in the city. "This is great! Don't you agree?"

"Yeah...I guess." Luke sighed quietly, sitting at the edge of Flora's bed staring out the door which lead to the halls.

"Oh...still thinking about the professor and Remi?" Flora frowned, walking over to Luke and sitting next to him. "Come on." she said, quietly waiting for Luke to look her in the face before continuing. "Let's try it. Just like you said."

"Huh?" Luke blinked, staring back at her unsure.

Flora smiled. "The undercover mission." she then winked.

Luke smiled back. "Yeah! Aright! I get ya!"

After making their plan on how to start the spying/undercover work, Luke and Flora later that same evening snuck their way out into the halls. A maid with a cart was making her way towards the professor and Remi's guest room.

"Right on time." Luke whispered to Flora, hiding quietly outta sight around a hall corner. "The professor never misses his tea time. I had a feeling he's call room service for it. You ready Flora?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Flora nodded bravely.

The maid parked the cart temporarily in front of the door to Layton's room getting ready to knock. Before she did Luke took a small pebble from his brown book bag and threw it down the hall making it hit a painting.

All Luke had intended to do was make a noise loud enough for the maid to turn around and distract her for a second. And well...It did more than that!

On contact with the painting the small pebble somehow knocked it of the wall making a loud crashing sound! Flora jumped, almost to the point of yelping. Luke grid his teeth together putting a hand over his own mouth to keep quiet. "Oops..." Luke muttered.

"Oh!" the maid gasped, rushing over to pick up the painting and put it back in place. While she was away from the cart Luke and Flora on cue headed over and crawled under the empty space, concealed thanks to a white sheet covering the bottom half of the cart.

Meanwhile the maid had walked back and proceeded to knock on the door.

"Yes?" Layton's voice drifted from inside. The door opened softly and Luke and Flora found themselves staring at the professors feet.

"Your tea, Mr. Layton" the maid smiled. "Fresh and hot from the kitchen!"

"Ah, yes. Thank you madam." Layton smiled warmly, sidestepping to allow the maid entrance--and unknown to anyone else-- Luke and Flora.

"Well here you are. I'll keep the cart here with you guys, and return for it in a while." she told him, parking the cart next to the rooms closet, and then walking out the door as nicely as she had entered.

"Thanks again." Layton called to her shutting the door and walking around the corner to where a table and chairs were, bringing the tray with the tea and cups on top of the cart with him. However he did not take the cart itself.

Luke frowned. "I hope will be able to hear them from here." he whispered quietly to Flora.

Flora nodded in response.

"Ah there we go!" Remi laughed. "Right on time. It never fails! You and you tea."

"Ah ha...very true." Layton chuckled, sitting down beside Remi handing her a cup. "What's a nice day in Paris without tea?"

"Try the whole world." Remi grinned.

"I think will have no problems hearing them Luke." Flora finally whispered back. Though seeing them was not possible since they were around the bend of the room.

"Yeah..." Luke said, as he and Flora continued to listen in.

"So you are sure you want to do this, Remi?" Layton asked. "I know you and your friend were close. I just hope it's not too hard for you going there."

"True..." Remi sighed."But who knows? If the rumors really are true....will both get a chance to accomplish what we came here for. I know how much you love these types of things...."

"Not to hard? Rumors? Accomplish?" Flora muttered. "In a way it sounds like their talking about a break-up, so Remi and Layton can be together...What do you think Luke?" she asked turning to him.

Luke's face suddenly tightened up, and he began to sweat slightly around the face. "Flo...Flora..." he wheezed, mouth opening and closing as his breath began to hitch. "I...ah....I think I...have to...uh...."

Flora's eyes widened. Luke was about to sneeze. If he did that Layton and Remi would surly hear and come running. And if they did they would be busted!

Thinking quickly Flora grabbed Luke and pulled him close to her, and quickly put her hands over his mouth and nose tightly. There was then a pause. Luke took a moment. Thanks to Flora nothing came out. Slowly and carefully Flora took her hands away from Luke's face.

Luke gave a simple nod to Flora. "Thanks...." Luke sniffed.

Flora smiled sweetly for a brief second, about to say something when suddenly her own eyes widened again. Not having enough time, all Flora could do was turn her head so she did not end up hitting Luke but did end up bumping her head slightly on the top of the cart. "Ah-choo!" she squeaked.

Luke grid his teeth.

Layton and Remi both jumped up startled. Both of which exchanging glances at one another.

"What was that?" Layton said arching a brow.

"It sounded like it came near the front door." Remi replied. With that her and the professor began to walk for the cart.

"Uh-oh..." Luke gulped, looking over at Flora--whose face was red from embarrassment--and grabbing her hand.

Layton and Remi arrived near the door, only finding the cart itself. Both adults confused. "Is there something underneath this...?" Layton asked bending down about to pull the sheet of the cart up. The professor's though at first it might have been a mouse or rat but maybe...just maybe...

The sheet was lifted. Layton found himself staring into empty space. "Hmm..." Remi crossed her arms and looked up at the front door. "Perhaps it came from the hall."

"I guess so..." Layton sighed, getting up and crossing his arms himself. "Just a random guest here at the hotel I suppose." With that done Layton and Remi returned to where they were drinking there tea and sat back down.

Luke's heart must have been beating over a million times a second. At least to him it felt like that. For once Luke was the one that nearly had the heart attack instead of the professor as he and Flora stood side by side in the closest next to the cart. Both of which had just barely made it in before they would have been discovered!

"I'm sorry, Luke." Flora sniffed, still blushing as she rubbed her nose.

"It's okay, Flora..." Luke said with a shaky sigh. "Just as long as we did not get caught..." Taking his attention back to Layton and Remi, Luke groaned again as he realized the professor and Remi's words were too muffled from behind the closest door. "Oh great...Now what do we do...?"

Flora placed her hand to her chin looking around the inside of the closest and reaching up and turning on the light switch. "Ah-ha..." she smiled pointing to an air vent a few feet up. It looked just the right size for her and Luke to fit through.

"Good thinking Flora." Luke grinned.

What was the worst that could happen? Ha! A lot...

"Here, Luke. Let me give you a boost up." she said bending down and putting her hands into position where he could jump up into the vent. Luke nodded and quickly hopped up and climbed inside, then extended his hands down to pick her up inside too.

The vent was a pretty good size plenty of room to crawl, as Flora and Luke mad their way to where Layton and Remi sat down below. There was even a slot opening Luke could look through to watch them as well.

'Prefect!' Luke thought to himself, motioning Flora to stay close and be quiet as they both listened in.

"I did not even know till awhile ago that Jackie Reeds had gotten so famous." Remi said. "It's too bad they closed the place down. Then he died and..." Remi paused.

"Whatever happened to his wife and kid?" Layton asked.

Just who were they talking about?

"I heard that the wife did not believe Jackie would make much money, and took hers and Jackie's son away to live with her." Remi sighed. "And sometime afterwards the opera theater went bankrupted and has been closed up ever since....Poor Jackie...the first real job he ever had..."

"And now they're saying his spirit haunts the opera theater." Layton finished. "A true Phantom of the Opera."

Phantom of the Opera? Wait. So Layton and Remi did not travel to Paris to date. They came here on a rumor of a haunting!

'I had it all wrong again...' Luke had to mentally slap himself for this. 'And if that's the case about the phantom thing...this 'Jackie' guy must have just been a old friend of Remi's...Solving mystery's is the professors job. Remi had just come cause of what the case involved...'

"Poor Jimmy." Remi sighed. "He's probably around nineteen years old right about now. I wonder if he ever knew about his dads death...or even about the rumors." Luke could only guess that this Jimmy kid must have been Jackie's son. Remi then stood up. "Well? Are you sure the kids will be okay if we go for a trip to the opera theater?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Layton smiled. "Luke and Flora are always up for an adventure. We have had quite a few together."

Sighing Luke and Flora began to head the other way towards the direction of the hall trying to get away now. They made it--though still in the vent--just above the hall way.

"How do we get out Luke?" Flora asked. "I am not sure which way to go now."

"Here, this way!" Luke pointed heading in first through a smaller opening hoping Flora would be able to fit. Sadly she did not and got stuck half way. "Oh-oh...Flora are you stuck?"

"A little." Flora said, trying to squeeze her way through. No luck.

"Hang on." Luke told her grabbing her by the hands and pulling as hard as he could. Sadly he pulled a little too hard and she popped out so fast she same crashing into Luke and through the vent! "Ack!" Luke yelped back hitting the floor and Flora landing on top of him!

"Oh....Luke sorry...." Flora groaned getting up.

"It's okay..." Luke moaned, sitting up. "At least we are outta the vent."

At that moment Layton and Remi came out spotting Luke an Flora on the floor, both kids cover head to toe in dust and cobwebs from their little adventure.

"My word..." Layton blinked looking down at them. "What in heaven's happened to you two?"

"Um...we, uh..." Luke stuttered.

"Well, never mind." Layton chuckled, helping Luke to his feet. "Change your cloths and get ready. Were heading out. Afterwards I'll explain where we are going and what will be doing."

"Yes professor." both kids said, walking into the bedroom.

Of course Layton and Remi did not need to explain about the Opera Phantom. They already knew. Not that they planned on telling Layton that!

______________

Glad you guys like the pairing! Don't worry it will start off slow! See you next chapter R and R~


	7. Chapter 7: Opera Phantom part 1

Geez....I feel as though this is not so popular anymore...Now I am sad. Now hardly anyone's reviewing.... I...Don't ask for much do I?

Chapter 7: Opera Phantom part 1

The case was explained on the way to the opera theater. Flora and Luke already knew most about what happened but they did not want to tell the professor of the spying they did after all.

Long story short: Remi's old friend 'Jackie' was a man here in Paris, France who had made the very opera theater they said he now hunted. His wife--before Jackie had died, and the opera theater had been shut down did not believe the theater would make as much money as it did and left. Taking Jackie's only son 'Jimmy' with her. Whatever Jimmy has been doing all these years since the hunting's have came up in unknown.

"They say Jackie died of a broken heart...." Remi said. "And it did not help matters when the theater got closed down...I just want to see and find out for myself if Jackie's spirit really does hunt it. I'm glad you're helping with this Hershel..." she smiled.

"Anything for a friend, Remi." Layton said, meeting with her smile. Then he turned to the kids as they got close to the theater. "As soon as we finish what we have to here, I promise you both will go explore the rest of Paris. sound like fun?"

"Are you kidding?" Luke grinned, running up ahead of the others. "It's always an adventure no matter where we go! I am ready for anything!" Though under his breath he muttered: "Except for ghosts..." Ghosts, spirits, whatever...Luke was still afraid of them. But he did not want to show such fear, especially to Flora.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Layton chuckled.

They reached the opera theater soon after. It looked old, and if the for the support beams around the theater the whole place looked about ready to fall. At least that's what it looked like. But according to Remi There had been a few earthquakes in the past and here the building still stood.

"It would take a much stronger force to bring this place down. Like a wrecking ball!" Remi told them. "Jackie had designed this place to withstand years of wear and tear. Although..." she added softly. "We have to be careful while inside the theater. The outside my be strong, but inside the wooded floors are most likely rotted out."

"So will have to watch our step." Layton nodded.

When they reached the doors to the theater they would not budge.

"Locked..." Flora sighed, trying to look inside one of the many dusted windows that were not blocked up by wooded boards. "Hmm...can't see a thing."

"Will have to find another means of entry." Layton said, turning to Remi. "Is there a back door we can take?"

"Yeah. But it's probably locked too." Remi bit her lip, thinking long and hard. "Well..." she finally said, looking up at a vent a few feet from the side of the door. Then smiling slyly she looked to Luke. "The vents to small for most of us to fit through, but I assume if one of us did manage to get through they should be able to open the front door for us."

"Uh..." Luke blinked, realizing Remi was defiantly referring to him.

"Hint, hint..." Remi gave Luke a wink.

"Uh, okay, s-sure..." Luke sighed.

Helping Luke up and into the vent Layton gave a last second look at the boy. His face showed worry. "Luke are you sure you will be okay doing this?"

"I'll be fine, professor." Luke called turning and crawling forward into the theater.

"Give a shout if you need anything!" Layton replied. As if they could help much from the outside anyway.

"Uh-huh!" Luke said, trying quickly to get past the cobwebs covering the vent. "Yuck..." Luke grumbled.

If he was not so used to crawling in vents this would drive him crazy. When he finally managed to get to the end he had completely forgotten about being halfway off the ground and landed on his belly onto the floor.

The inside of the building was completely dark. The only source of light came from the sun light which streamed through the windows. But most of the light could not get through thanks to the boards blocking them.

"Luke! Are you alright?" Layton called through the vent. "I can't see you from here but I heard the fall."

"I'm fine!" said Luke, starting to stand back up, brushing the dust whatnot off his shorts and shirt. "I got the wind knocked out of me but I'll be okay! Just give me a few minutes to catch my....breath...?" Luke looked up ahead. Something merely a few feet in front of him caught his eyes.

It was a tall darkened figure. Not very visible thanks to the darkness, but it was obviously a person. Or rather in this case...a ghost.

Luke's eyes widened with horror, even though the dark figure did not step close to Luke. It just stood there watching him. "Kaaaaaaiiiiiiii!" Luke screamed, backing up into the wall behind him.

Luke's scream scared the others from outside. Flora yelped and clinged onto Remi in fright. Remi bit her lip sweat racing down her cheeks. Layton ran up to the door and began pounding on it so hard his knuckles could have bleed.

"LUKE!" Layton roared from fear. "Luke, what is it?! What's wrong?!"

"Luke!" Remi and Flora also called, meeting up with Layton at the door.

Behind the door it was dead silent now. Layton's heart raced. As he began to open his mouth the shout for his apprentice again the door began to click and unlock, granting everyone's entrance. Slowly but surely the door opened, and Layton found himself staring at Luke-who's head was cast downwards. Face just as pale as Layton's.

"Luke!" Layton gasped, kneeling down and meeting with Luke's terrified expression. "Goodness, my boy...are you alright? What happened? Was it the..." his voice trailed off.

"I...I...I..I saw it p-p-professor..." Luke stuttered. "I thought for sure he would try and grab me but....when I screamed the ghost turned around and ran away from me and...." Luke pointed down the dark hallways of the theater. "Ran down there somewhere..."

"It's okay, Luke." Layton smiled, ruffling the top of Luke's head to calm him down. "It might mean no harm. Who knows...? It might be more afraid of us then we of it."

"You're talking as though this ghost is a animal, Hershel." Remi sighed, coming up beside Layton and Luke along with Flora. Flora stayed next to Luke double checking making sure Luke was alright. "I have two spare flashlights. So how about I take Luke and check out one half of the theater and you check with Flora around the other half. Should make this easier and over with faster."

"That's probably a good idea, then..." Layton nodded standing up once he knew Luke was alright. "Stick with Remi, Luke. She knows what she's doing. You'll be safe. We'll all meet back at the entrance of the theater in a hour."

"Okay, professor." Luke nodded, looking over at Remi as she took out the two flashlights and--to his surprise--a camera as well. (One of those old fashioned ones) Noticing Luke's glance she turned and grinned at him.

"Ah, I take my camera with me everywhere." she told him, handing the spare flash light to Layton. "This seemed like a good time to used one while here."

"Be careful you two." Flora said as the four began to go their separate ways in the long wide hallways of the theater. "Be safe!" her voice showed worry.

"We will!" Luke called back. "You too!"

The four headed inside and taking there separate paths into the darkness of the halls. Once again unaware of a sneaky Don Paolo who had made his way to Paris after following them. He stood at the entrance way, hand to his hip grinning wickedly.

"It seems my chance to finish off Layton as come once again." he snorted. "And best of all I can pick them off one by one..." With that he followed inside.

About ten minutes into the search Luke had grown used to the quietness of the theater. Remi was silent. Walking merely a few feet ahead of Luke, leading the way with her flashlight in one hand and camera in the other.

Luke did not think anything of her quiet like behavior. What all could there be to say in a place like this? But after a bit longer the Remi broke the calm silent's.

"Luke can I ask you a question...?" Remi asked, her voice was calm but to the point.

"Uh, yeah. Of course you can Miss Remi." Luke said a small smile on his face for a chance to talk for the first time in a while. They continued to walk Remi waited a moment before asking whatever she wanted to say. This makes Luke uneasy.

"Tell me..." she began. "What were you and Flora doing spying on us like that? It WAS you two in the room and the vent from before right?"

Luke came to a dead halt. Remi stopped walking too, but did not turn to face Luke. Keeping her sights up ahead looking out for danger of any kind.

"You...you knew...?" Luke gulped, eyes casted downwards to the floor. Remi gave a simple nod. "Does...does the professor know too?"

"No." Remi shock her head. "I did not tell him." It was quiet again. Although Luke could not see Remi's face he could tell from where he stood she seemed....upset. But not angry. "You don't trust me...do you?" Remi continued, her voice was slow and devoid of confidence. Obviously hurt.

"I...I just...I thought...." Luke bit his lip. Caught in the act. And Remi saw right though him. "I'm sorry, Remi..." Luke said, feeling ashamed as he did when he gotten jealous over Flora. "We thought-- I thought...you and the professor were...coming to Paris for ...." another long pause. "A date."

Remi turned and looked at Luke. Blinking several times. Finally she smiled thoughtfully.

"Ah..." she sighed. Walking up to Luke and kneeling down eye level with him, she gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "Luke. Hershel would never do something like that without asking for yours and Flora's approval first." she said gently. "Though I can understand why you thought that. He did tell me about how he met you and what all has happened...."

"Oh..." Luke said simply. "But Remi I really am sorry..." Luke bit his lip again, head shooting back up at her. "I...I think your amazing! If...If you and the professor wish to be together I won't get upset! I should never have thought anything of it!"

Remi was silent again. Then she burst out laughing slightly.

"Oh Luke...I can see why Hershel cares so much for you. You a good kid. But even if we did get together like that,"-- Even though right now hers and Layton's relationship was mainly just friends and work partners.-- "We'll be sure to let you and Flora know first, and also..." she added, softly with a wink. "If you plan on spying on us to make sure everything's okay you might wanna make sure you stay slightly more quiet. Deal?"

"Heh, yeah!" Luke laughed, finally meeting with her smile. "You got it, Remi!"

Remi was definitely a good person. If she and Layton ever were to get together in the future, Luke knew she make a good wife to Layton. And an even better mom for Flora and him. But for now they'd stay just good friends.

To seal the deal Luke and Remi shook hands.

"By the way, Remi..." Luke chuckled, as the two continued down the halls, this time walking side by side. "What made you realize it was me and Flora that were spying on you anyway?"

"Let's just say girls are more than just pretty faces." she replied, grinning. "Don't underestimate us."

Luke gulped.

Meanwhile on the other half of the building....

"Mr. Layton?" Flora asked.

"Yes, my dear?"

"It's so quiet. You think by now we would have heard SOMETHING out of the ordinary." the two arrived in the main concert hall where all the chairs lined up in a row laid. The stage was a wreak and had a big hole in the center and most of the chairs were either broken or laying on their sides.

"I agree, Flora." Layton said. "Just stick close. and remember to be on the lookout for anything. We will be just fine. Although I must confess I don't know much about ghosts. So I can't really say how they work."

After all the only ghost Layton's seen so far in his life was that of Claire...way back when.

Wordlessly Flora nodded and followed silently next to Layton.

None of the two realized they were being watched at that very moment. And from high above the ceiling too.

Further down towards the basement of the building Luke and Remi creped along. Floors squeaking under them as they crossed.

"It does not sound good, Luke." Remi whispered to him, voice as calm as she could get it. "We should turn around before the floor gives out."

Luke turned to do so when something caught the corner of his eye. Something laying a feet few away. Getting brave Luke took a few steps towards it and picked it up. The floor cracked louder as he did so. In his hands held a small photograph of three people in it.

A picture of a elderly gentlemen with a white mask in his hand, a woman in a silk dress and a raven haired child. "Hey Remi--" Luke began to call. Wanting to ask about the photo.

CRACK! Went the floor.

"LUKE! LOOK OUT!" Remi yelped, rushing over and grabbing Luke by the arm and throwing him away as far as she could. Luke landed a few feet away, not even having time to get back up as the floor beneath Remi gave out and she went falling down! Finally letting out a pain filled yelp when she hit the bottom.

"Re-Remi!" Luke groaned, inching his way to the edge of the hole and looking down. He could hear Remi swore a little under her breath as she attempted to stand but helplessly fell down again and onto the pile of wood under her. "Remi are you okay?!"

"I....I think I twisted my ankle." Remi answered honestly, sitting down as best she could. It was too high up to climb her way out anyway, let alone jump. "Luke the important thing is are YOU okay?"

"I am! Don't worry about me! Just let me find some rope and I'll help you out!" Luke said quickly, dropping the photo and looking for some rope.

"Luke no!" Remi called, voice urgent. "Your too young and my weight will pull you down here with me! Go and find Hershel! He'll be able to get me out."

"But..." Luke said unsure. "I...will you be okay?"

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go." Remi half laughed, then her face turned very serious. "Just worry about yourself! And be careful! I know you can do this!"

Hesitantly Luke nodded and ran down the opposite way for Layton and Flora. "I be right back!" he promised. "Don't worry! I won't stop till I get you out!"

* * *

I feel as though I have failed in the second season, as I get fewer and fewer reviews for my efforts....I...I am sensitive writer...so....Just so you know...I don't ask for much except a review per chapter. Sorry. Don't get mad.

Trinity~


	8. Chapter 8: Opera Phantom part 2

Sorry everyone. I know I should not be so desperate but...like I said in season 1: I have to go on a online computer to post the next chapter. So when I hardly get any reviews after all the work gone through to post a chapter I feel bad. That's all.

Your all wonderful. And For the record, I'll take whatever you have to say in the reviews. Just say it! Even if you don't write a lot, you can say how you like it so far, your favorite part in the chapter, or a request--like if you would like something certain to happen in later chapters.

Thanks, it's nice to know I'm doing a good job. I just need confidence, all your words help and I thank you all.

~Trinity

Chapter 8: Opera Phantom part 2

Luke dared not call out for Layton and Flora. Not loudly anyway. If he did he feared he would get other unexpected company. Namely the phantom. Still, his urge to find them could not have been more wanting.

The opera theater had grown quiet as it normally was. And more cold. It must have been getting dark outside, and without a heater on in this run down place it would just get colder and colder.

"Professor..!" Luke called softly. "Flora...!" Nothing but silent's hit his ears. It was not all bad really. He could recall the professor saying once to him: "There is nothing to fear, but fear itself." Something he must have got from a famous poet or something...Luke sure could not remember.

But still. Luke was scared. But even fear could not keep him from stopping now. He was going to find Layton and Flora no matter what! Remi was depending on him!

"Just hold on Remi." Luke muttered under his breath. "We'll get you out."

Don Paolo quietly snuck his way down and around the opera theater. Luke had yet to notice the mad genius watching him from the shadows. Even if he did Luke would most likely believe it was the phantom.

Don stalked just a few feet from Luke.

'This will be SO easy!' Don thought to himself, drawing ever closer. 'little brat must have gotten lost from that girl...he's all mine now.'

The floor suddenly creaked beneath Luke and Don. And much to Paolo's surprise Luke back up into him! Luke froze. Don froze. Then, slowly as Don looked down at Luke he found the boy turning slowly to face him. It was too dark to see either of their faces really well but--

"Ahhhhh!" Luke screamed, eyes widening at Don Paolo.

"Ahhhhh!" Don Screamed, eyes widening at Luke.

Without another moments thought Luke dashed away, in one direction, and Paolo dashed away in the other! Luke running for his life, and getting lost through the maze-like halls.

Don ran too. Then realized what he was doing and came to a complete halt. "Wait!" he grumbled. "What am I running from?!" Turning on his heel Don began to run back after Luke. But Luke had ran too fast and was already gone. "Blast..." Don sighed.

Layton's head shoot up at the echoing of the screams coming within the halls. "My word! That was Luke and...." he bit his lip. It could not have been Remi. But then again he could not say it was Don Paolo if he did not know he was here.

"Which way did it come from?" Flora asked, looking around desperately for any signs of Luke and Remi.

"I'm not sure...." Layton said, looking about the stage. Taking care to mind the hole in the middle. "Luke!" he called. "Luke! Remi!"

Silent's filled the air.

"Maybe it was the wind....." Flora sighed, but she knew better.

Suddenly a squeaking sound from above caught their ears. Layton and Flora looked up at the same time. The same dark figure Luke saw earlier stood on the second floor of the concert hall. Staring straight down....right at them.

"Who's there?" Layton called up, shining his flashlight up to have a better look. The figure flinched from the brightness and stepped back slightly. But he was more visible now.

It was a dark haired man, did not seem very tall. all dressed in black with a matching black cape. And wearing a all to familiar white mask.

"It-It's the phantom!" Flora gasped, quickly standing next to Layton.

"Leave at once!!" the phantom called to them, voice sounding demanding. "You are not welcome here!"

"We mean you no harm!" Layton replied not stepping away. "By chance is your name Jackie Reeds?"

"I said leave!!" the phantom yelled, voice echoing. "Or I shall come for you myself!" with that said the phantom turned and disappeared through a opened door on the second floor.

"Wait!" Layton called, helplessly holding a hand out even though man was long gone.

"He sounds awfully young to me." Flora spoke up after about ten seconds of pure silent's since the phantom vanished. "Was that really the same guy, Mr. Layton?"

"Yes, I notice that too, my dear." Layton said, rubbing a hand to his chin. "But we should focus on finding Luke and Remi now...." Layton's face grew dark as he looked off towards the direction the phantom had took. A bad feeling rising in the pit of his stomach.

"Y-yes..." Flora agreed.

Meanwhile Luke continuously ran down the dark hallways of the theater. It had not occurred to him on how lost he had become. If not for Don Paolo bumping into him a while back he would have found Layton and Flora by now.

His heart racing. He wanted so much to help Remi. And he was again lost. It always seemed in the past that it was always Layton or someone else rescuing him! Why could he not do the saving?! If Luke was not feeling helpless before, he sure was now!

"Dad..." Luke cried, still running only with his head down. "Daddy!!"

Crack! Went the floor under his feet. Breaking apart just enough where he lost his footing and landed on his belly. Complete silent's.

Luke laid there, thinking to himself. He must not have been even close to the others if they did not even hear him screaming. He was on his own. Luke felt even colder now that he was on the ground. His chest tightened. He gripped his hands.

Then slowly but surely he started to get back up.

"Can't stop here..." he whispered. "I gotta find dad. And save Remi!" Once on his feet again Luke wiped the tears from his eyes and kept going.

Luke may yet still be a kid. But right now he had to be strong. Remi was counting on him. Even though inside he wanted nothing more than to break down into tears, such things will have to wait until he knew everyone was safe.

"Blasted kid!" Don Paolo grumbled, smacking the cobwebs off his face as he walked down the halls trying to find someone to capture. "If I ever see him again I'll strangle him!"

Don did not realize it. But even he was being watched this time.

Until the floor from behind him creaked.

"What the...?" Don grumbled, turning around. His eyes widened at a figure about his size, if not a tad bigger. ((I keep thinking for some reason Don's kinda a short guy. Heh...)) Paolo found himself staring into a white opera mask where the face should be. A rather dark haired man all dressed in black.

Don began to back up. Quaking in fear. "Well..." Don gulped turning around and starting to run blindly away from the phantom. "I guess I'll be going now!!" Sadly Don did not get very far. A broken ceiling piece hung a foot to close to Paolo's head and...

BONK!

Don went crashing on his back, broken nose and all. Out cold.

The phantom figure came up to him, looking down at Paolo with a tilted head. Then he reached down gabbing Paolo and began dragging him away.

Back down where Remi is....

Remi could do nothing really but sit and wait. Twisted ankle preventing her from doing much else. To pass the time she quietly began playing with her camera a bit. Frown ever deepening on her face.

"Where are you?" she murmured. Quiet squeaks of the floor above her reached her ears, till it was coming directly over head. Remi looked up but saw nothing. "Hello...?" she blinked, standing slightly, but leaning and putting all her weight on her good foot.

Whoever it was kept. Not a sound could be heard. Not even breathing, except for Remi of course.

"Hershel? Is it you?" Remi's voice was now a little frightened. Still no sound could be heard. "Hey!" she called again. "I--"

Suddenly a curtain rope,--one used to pull the show curtains during a show open and closed-- slid down off the edge of the hole where Remi was, coming down inches from her face. Questioned about this but in need to get out Remi took the rope and gave it a few tugs to make sure it was steady and would be able to get her out without having it give away.

"Hmm..." she muttered, starting to climb out even with her bad ankle. She reached the top within seconds. And to her shock, could not find her rescuer. "Hey! Where are you? I'm not gonna hurt you." she looked around. Whoever helped her out was gone again. Or was he?

Floor creaking from behind Remi turned around super quick. Then froze. Eyes widening at the figure before her.

"Could you really be..." she gasped.

The figure turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, come back!" Remi shouted limping after.

Back with Layton and Flora....

"I think I heard something over here!" Layton called to Flora, motioning her to come over. Footsteps could be heard running about. Towards them! "Stay behind me Flora!" Layton hissed, flexing his hands into fists and standing ready for whatever happened next.

This had gone on quite enough. Layton was worried sick for the others and this phantom could very well hurt them. He readied himself for a fight.

Suddenly Luke came bursting out of the shadows. Layton's fists lowered immediately as Luke came bashing into his chest, knocking him and the professor down on the floor. Flora squeaked and jumped back before she was knocked over too.

"Luke!" Layton blinked, body relaxing as the boy hung on tightly to his mentor and father. "Oh, my boy...Are you--"

"Daddy! Hurry!" Luke cried, pulling on Layton's shirt trying to re-stand. "Remi needs are help! We gotta go!"

"Luke slow down." Layton said, holding Luke so the boy did not hurt himself trying to run backwards for Layton and Flora to follow. "What happened? Did--" Yet again interrupted by Luke.

"There's no time! Come on!" Luke said again.

Nodding, taking Luke's expression serious, Layton and Flora got up following after.

When they reached the hole, Luke eyes widened not seeing Remi where she should have been. "The phantom..." Luke moaned, putting his hands on his face. Layton bit his lower lip. Looking down at the spot where Remi once was as well.

The phantom had Remi!

_____________

And he might have Don too....But anyway~ See you next chapter. Hope to hear from ya all when you can.


	9. Chapter 9: Opera Phantom part 3

See how quickly I post up another chapter? More reviews the sooner it comes. Thanks again. Though this one did take slightly longer cause I had a virus attack...sorry for the wait.~

Chapter 9: Opera Phantom part 3

"It's alright, Luke." Layton tried to hush a shivering and VERY upset Luke. "It will be alright! will find her."

"I let her down professor!" Luke cried, not calming down. "I could not help! I can't help anyone I--"

Something crunched beneath Flora's feet while she stepped up to help try and comfort Luke. It was not the floor. It sounded like...glass...?

"What's this..?" Flora blinked, looking down and starting to pick it up.

"Ah! Flora, my dear, careful! You could cut yourself." Layton said going over and grabbing it instead. "A photo."

"O-oh..." Luke said slowly, whipping the tears from his eyes. "I found it before Remi fell down through the floor...." Luke then walked over and examined the photo alongside the professor and Flora. "I was going to ask Remi who these people in the photo were..."

"Hmm...." Layton muttered, looking closely at the picture, gathering his thoughts. "It seems to be Jackie Reeds and his wife and son. The dark haired boy must be Jimmy."

"How can you tell professor?" Luke asked.

"Remi showed me a picture of her friend Jackie once a while back. " Layton smiled, but soon frowned again. "Strange though..." he said eyes still glued to the picture. "The phantom me and Flora saw a while back....he does not seem like he is here in the photo. Even if he is a ghost."

"Then who IS the phantom?" said Flora.

"Well...." Layton said after a long pause. "I have a theory, but first let us find Remi. If the phantom really does have her, we'll be able to find them both and sort this whole thing out."

It did not take a second thought on the subject before everyone went down hallways in search of Remi. Luke and Flora seemed more worried. Not to say Layton was not. But he seemed to know this phantom--no matter how he is would not hurt Remi.

After all....he was the one who got her out of the hole right...? How bad could he really be?

Meanwhile...just outside the opera theater.

Don found himself staring up into the night sky, laying on his back. Large bump still on his head from before. "Blast..." he growled, rubbing his sore head. "How did I end up back out here....?" Getting up Don looked back at the theater. "Hmm...Trying to keep me out are you Mr. Phantom? Fine. But this gives me another idea!"

With that said Don Paolo took off down the road. Evil laugh insuring he'd be right back again.

"If I can't stay in then you and the blasted Layton won't be able to come back out!" he laughed. "And I'll make sure no one else does too...!"

Back in the theater the hallways were once again quiet as the search still wore on.

"At this point I feel like we might end up sleeping in the theater for the night instead of the hotel, professor." Luke sighed, still more worried about Remi but true to fact staying overnight in a creepy theater was something he REALLY did not wanna do.

"Don't worry, Luke." Layton said. "This will all be solved soon. I just know it."

Still neither of the trio heard any sounds of Remi nor the phantom. No sounds of running about, screaming or even fighting for that matter. Dead silent's other than their own footsteps on the creaky wooden floor.

"Miss Remi!" Flora called softly, standing behind Layton and beside Luke.

Layton kept lookout using his flashlight and pointing it in every direction. "It does not seem like anyone's around...not here anyway." Layton sighed, starting to lower his flashlight slightly. "Maybe if we go down this hallway and--"

A cold feeling suddenly went through Luke, Flora and Layton at once, making everyone stop completely and shiver at once too. Like wind blowing around them, only how could there be wind in the theater?

"Brrr..." Luke gasped. "Professor what was that?"

"I'm not sure." Layton answered honestly. "Stick close, we may be--"

CRASH! Went a vase sitting on a stool further up the hall. In the same movement the stool itself fell over too.

"Eek!" Flora yelped in fright.

Layton rushed over and examined the vase and stool. "Odd...." he said. "These could not have just simply fell over on their own. They were both pushed off."

"But how can that be professor?" said Luke. "We are the only ones here right? We would have saw someone doing that."

"I know." Layton grips his hands a little. Serious expression. "That's what scares me..."

Yet again did they not see a painting hang on the wall a few more feet ahead suddenly fall down to the floor. As though it had been smacked right off by someone! Flora yelped and clinged to Layton's sleeve. Luke just ducked behind his teacher.

Before Layton could open is mouth to say anything further, a whole row of paintings started to fall off so on and so fourth down a certain hallway Layton and the kids had yet to take.

"Come on!" Layton motioned to the children to break into a run. "I think were being lead somewhere! Follow those falling paintings!"

Luke and Flora did not need to be told twice and quickly ran after the professor. It could very well have been a trap set by the phantom. No matter how unusual it seemed. It was their only lead.

There chase soon brought them to a staircase going down towards the basement. Stuff from the walls finally stopped falling. Layton, Luke and Flora exchanged confused glances. "Why'd it stop here?" Flora questioned.

Luke began to walk for the edge of the steps leading downwards, while he and Layton thought on the very question themselves. Luke came to a dead halt, looking down at something at the bottom of the flight of stairs. Eyes widened. Heart leaping into his chest.

"Luke?" Layton called, walking over to the seemingly frightened boy. "Luke what's--" he stopped too, sweat dropping from his pale face.

There she was. There was Remi.

Laying on her belly on the floor, head down resting on top of one of her arms, the other arm to her side, still holding onto her camera. Remi's flashlight laid a few feet in front of her still turned on.

Remi appeared unconscious, as she did not stir not even at the sound of her own name being called out as the trio ran quickly to the bottom of the stairs for her.

"REMI!" Luke wailed, shaking her shoulder hard. "Oh Remi please wake up!"

"Luke wait a moment." Layton hushed him, easing the boys grip. "Do not shake her like that. We don't know how badly she's been injured." with that Layton slowly and carefully rolled Remi onto her back, paying close attention for any other injuries on her.

She seemed fine, apart from a bruised head she must have gotten from the fall. Layton had yet to check on her ankle when Remi started to wake.

"Mmm..." Remi's voice suddenly moaned, eyes fluttering open.

"Ah, she's awake!" Flora smiled.

"Remi!" Luke grinned.

".....Hershel...?" she whispered, her voice sounded weak and dizzy. She soon glanced at looked at the other kids too.

"Were here, Remi." Layton said happily. "Anything broken?"

"No...just my ankle." Remi groaned, sitting up and holding her head with her free hand. "Ugh...and maybe my head...."

"Oh please lay down for a moment longer, Remi." Layton insisted, gently pushing her back down so she could wait for the dizziness to pass. With that he quickly went to check on her ankle. Flora and Luke both sitting on the steps, worriedly chewing the lips.

"Thank goodness you all safe..." Remi sighed, tapping her camera to pass the time.

"Forget about us, Remi!" Luke said. "We should be telling you that! I should have...." he paused for a minute. "I should have gotten to you sooner! Or the phantom would never have gotten you!"

"The phantom..." Remi muttered, thinking for a moment. "Oh! That's right! Don't worry, he did not do this to me. I went chasing after him of my own free will. Then I lost my footing and well...this happened."

"You ankle is swollen pretty bad Remi." Layton frowned as he removed her boot seeing the big black and blue lump around the top part of her foot. "I'm surprised you could go as far as you did."

"I had to!" Remi said, sitting back up holding up her camera to the three. "I saw Jackie! I'm sure of it! Look I even got his picture! I took it before I fell!" Sure enough there was a photo sticking outta the camera. It was fuzzy and gray though. Since it was a old fashion camera the photo would need a while to clear.

"I guess will have to see to that later," Layton nodded placing the photo in his pocket. "Till then we need to get you outta here."

"But..." Remi said unsure. "I still want to make sure that--"

"What ARE you people still doing here?!" came a voice above the stairs. Everyone gasped and looked up at once.

"Ah! It's him!" Flora gulped, staying close to Layton and the others. Layton just looked up, now staring at the phantom in a almost glaring way.

"I told you to go!" the phantom continued, starting to walk down straight for them! Not taking chances Layton stayed in front of the children and Remi, just in case. "If you don't leave now I'll be force to do away with you!"

Remi studied as the man drew closer, biting her lip in frustration. "Your not..." she grunted. "Your not Jackie...You are not the same one I saw earlier. Why don't you let us help you? Tell us who you are."

"Shut up!" the man barked. "What do you know!? I just want you to go! Why can't you--"

Just and few steps before reaching the four, the phantom lost his footing as a stair piece below him gave out! The man gave out a frightened gasp as he began to fall forward. Layton was quick however as he stood up and caught the man.

The phantom lowered his head as though ashamed taking a deep breath thankful that fall was not even worse, as Layton put him into a position where he was sitting on the final step. White opera mask still on his face.

"I think I understand what's going on..." Layton said to the man gently, sitting down next to him. "A long time ago a young man wanted to know more about his father. But being away for years he did not get a chance to before he had passed away. In a since of keeping his spirit alive the boy had dressed himself as the phantom in order for the name of this very opera theater to be remembered on many years to come."

"You mean...?" Remi whispered softly, looking at the man with sympathy.

"Yes..." Layton nodded, gently removing the white mask, showing a young man with ravened colored hair. He seemed to be around nineteen or so years old. No older. "Is that not right?" he asked the young man. "Jimmy?"

"This....is...Jimmy?" Luke blinked.

The boy named Jimmy nodded his head glumly. "Why did you come?" he asked, voice no longer sounded scary or tough. Just a normal teenager voice. Very non-threatening like. Eyes glued to the floor, looking miserable.

"You may not recognized me, Jimmy. "Remi spoke up, scooting closer to him and placing a hand to his shoulder. "But I was a good friend of your father, Jackie. You were five at the time. My name's Remi."

"Remi..." Jimmy repeated. "I see...It has been a while." Jimmy sighed slightly then continued. "My mom...before this whole thing started. After she took me out of Paris, I lived with her for about eight years...then...then she got ill and died."

"I'm sorry." Remi frowned.

"No, it okay." Jimmy shook his head. "With her gone I thought about coming to see my dad for the first time in eight years...but when I returned to Paris he was already gone. I had to find some way to keep his spirit alive. Somehow...when I learned of the opera house closed down I took on this role as the 'Phantom' to keep anyone here from tearing the place down. The one thing my dad was so proud of before he died."

"Oh." Luke blinked. "Like something to fight to protect? Keeping this place here for your dad? Nice, and it makes since then."

"Yeah," Layton crossed his arms. "But I don't think Jackie would want you to do this your whole life. He'd want you to be free."

"Maybe..." Jimmy sighed. "Maybe. But I--"

Suddenly something crashed into the theater, making a loud bang! The blast was so powerful everyone feel off their feet! "Ah! What was that?!" Flora gasped. Layton had to sidestep to avoid getting hit by a chuck of the ceiling.

"I don't know!" Layton yelled to be heard over the banging sound. "But let's get outta here! This whole place is gonna cave!"

There was no argument aside from Jimmy. But with no other option he obediently helped Layton put one of Remi's arms over his shoulder and lead the way out! Flora and Luke followed right behind.

"Keep up you two!" Jimmy called back to Luke and Flora. "I know a short cut out of here! Follow me!"

Meanwhile, outside the building.

Don Paolo had gotten his hands on a wrecking ball! --O-la, la!-- And was using it and bashing it into the opera theater!

"Heh, heh..." Don sneered with joy. "I am glad I found this! Now I can finish them off all at once!" With a pull of a lever he bashed the wrecking ball in once more!

BANG!

At the moment within the theater Flora let out a pained yelp. Getting her foot caught another piece of the rotted floor. "Oh!" she gasped, stopped completely trying to pull herself free. Layton, Remi, and Jimmy did not hear her or even realize she had stopped, and kept going.

Luke however turned upon hearing her and raced back. "Hold on Flora." he said bending down and grabbing her foot. Gently and carefully to avoid hurting Flora Luke eased her free. "There you go."

"Thanks Luke," Flora blushed, then gasped as she looked back up. "Luke! Wait! Where are the others?!"

Luke turned around, eyes widening.

They lost the others!

"Come on Flora!" Luke called grabbing Flora's hand and leading her down the hall. "Don't worry, I'll get us outta here!" he vowed.

Wordlessly Flora quickly let Luke guide her out.

Layton, Remi and Jimmy had just made it out! Eyes widening when seeing Don Paolo at the controls of the wrecking ball!

"Ah!" Jimmy gasped at Don. "Who are you!? WHAT are you doing!?"

Remi glared at Don standing up on her own. "HOW DARE YOU!!" she roared, making Don jump outta the wrecking ball contraption and landing on his back on the floor. None of the three realized the children were still inside.

"Re-Remi! Wait a sec!" Layton gasped. But he was too late. Remi charged for Don, grabbing the man genus by his mustache sending his back to his feet. "Ah," Layton gulped looking away. One should never mess with Remi. "It seems like Paolo is gonna get a taste of...De-feet!"

Letting out a battle cry Remi slammed her fist into Don's belly making Paolo gasp with pain and double over. When he did Remi took he chance and slammed her fist upwards under Don's chin! Don then went flying backwards several feet away!

Remi would have lashed out again probably but her ankle kept her from doing so.

"Your all crazy!" Don shirked, eyes widened at Remi, getting to his feet and taking off. Long outta sight.

"Nice, Remi." Jimmy blinked.

Back inside the building was still falling apart. Luke and Flora were trapped inside with the front exit blocked up. "Now where do we go, Luke?!" Flora cried.

"I..I don't know..." Luke bit his lip, heart racing, as the place crumbled even more so. "I think were trapped.

Before Flora and Luke could show any signs of lose hope, something caught the corner of their eye. "Luke! Look there!" Flora gasped.

At that moment the two found themselves staring at a ghostly man. Motioning them to follow.

Unsure of this the two went after regardless. It was their only hope.

But that's when Luke realized. As the ghost man lead the way out the back door of the theater. Just before the whole place fell apart.

"Hey that's..." Luke began, looking back at the ghost, who was not dressed as the phantom. But dress normal. As he was in the photo itself.

It was Jackie. And as Flora and Luke leaped outta the building Luke glance back seeing the ghost Jackie waving them good-bye, a peaceful smile on his face.

"Ah! Hershel, where are Luke and Flora?!" Remi gasped looking back, seeing no one.

Layton turned around eyes widening but not even having enough time to shout out the kids names before the theater fell to the ground!

"Flora...Luke...?!" Layton yelled. Dust filled the place where the theater once stood. But before the professor or anyone else had time to feel sadness or shock, a voice called out from the mass of dust.

"Professor!" Luke cried, walking though the dust cloud and to Layton Remi and Jimmy. --Still holding Flora's hand.-- "Were here, dad." Luke sniffed. "Were here."

Layton ran to the two bending down n front of them checking to make sure they were alright. Word could not express how happy he was to see them safe. Layton could not even talk. Cutely, something seemed to be caught in his throat. Overwhelmed with happiness.

"So..." Remi said turning to Jimmy, looking at her photo for a second of Jackie before handing it to Jimmy. Letting the boy keep a picture of his dad. "What will you do now?"

"I guess..." Jimmy sighed, looking at the opera theater which was no more. "I'll start my own life now. I am sure my father would want me to anyway."

"Of all the things your dad was proud of, Jimmy," Remi smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think he was more proud of you than this theater."

"Yeah."

Afterwards, Remi, Layton, Luke and Flora enjoyed the rest of their time in Paris, before returning home to London. Layton promised Jimmy they'd be back to visit. As he said so , since he was a gentleman.

Remi went home too back to her shop in London. Of course telling Layton she's visit REAL soon. After all...she'd grown attached to Layton and the kids.

In time...who knows what could happen.

Above all, Flora herself learned something too.

"Okay guys!" she called bringing a plate with a cloth over it to the dinner table for Layton and Luke. "Dinner time. I learned this dish while we were in Paris! The nice manager help me!"

"Alright than my dear, let's try it." Layton smiled.

"Yeah!" Luke agreed. What could go wrong? If she learned in Paris it must be good!

Flora took off the plate, revealing: Snails. Lots and lots of snails.

Luke and Layton's face went pale.

"Oh dear." Layton half smiled.

"Ta-da!" Flora cheered. "It's S-cargo!"

"I'm gonna be sick..." Luke muttered.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise Party

Heh....I write to much...

Chapter 10: Surprise Party

Luke had this planned out in his head for months. It had to be right up there with 'Fathers Day'. It was that special time of the year when every kid could tell their old man how much they loved him! And for Luke: He wanted to make this day the best! Why?

It was Hershel's birthday.

"Luke! Breakfast time!" Flora called from the bottom of the stairs. She did not really have to call to him though. Oddly enough Luke had been up since three o'clock in the morning, planning for this day to come. There was so much he needed to do.

"Coming, Flora. Coming." Luke said quickly dashing down the stairs. For the moment he was not tired, instead he came down to the dinner table carrying a few pieces of paper in his hands and pencil above his ear. "Oh by the way, Flora, have you seen the professor? Has he left for work yet?"

"No, he hasn't actually." Flora said, setting the plates on the table with burnt bacon and brown colored eggs. "I have not even seen him come downstairs yet."

"Good!" Luke grinned, placing his papers down on the table as he sat. "Okay! This is perfect! Flora I'm gonna need your help once the professors gone to work."

"What...kinda help...?" Flora blinked, not sure what it could be. Must not have known about the professors birthday.

"Oh that's right," Luke half laughed, bending over and whispering in her ear what was going on.

"A surprise party for Mr. Layton?!" Flora gasped with delight. "That's great! When do we--"

"Shh!!" Luke hissed, placing a hand over her mouth. "Not to loud now!"

"Oh sorry," she blushed.

"Morning you two." came Layton's tired sounding voice as he came slowly down the stairs. Yawning a little as he did so.

"Morning, professor." Luke and Flora said at once, quickly grabbing the papers on the table and hiding them so Layton could not see. "

"You two seem very lively this morning." Layton chuckled yawning again. Though arching a brow slightly when seeing the two grinning sheepishly. "Something new going on today?"

"No, not at all!" Luke said, placing the papers in his pocket, as Layton came walking by and sitting down at the kitchen table to join the kids. "I uh...I am just very hungry today! We both are. RIGHT Flora?"

"Yep!" Flora laughed, playing along.

"Ah," Layton smiled warmly, pouring himself cup of tea and taking a sip. "Well...I just thought I'd let you two know I'll be working late today. I won't be home till eight o'clock sharp."

"YES!" Luke cheered, then gulped and held his own face when he saw the professor turn and look at him confused. "Err....I mean, 'OH?'."

"Yes, that's right." Layton said. "If there's a emergency and you two need me you know the collage phone number. You go ahead and call me if something's wrong." Layton paused, re-thing a few things. "Of course if it's something worse, call the police. And..."

"It's fine, professor." Luke cut in. "We can handle it."

"I know you can." Layton smiled, taking another sip of his tea. "There's no harm in a little reminder every now and again though is there?"

"Of course not." Luke sighed.

In the end towards nine-forty in the morning Layton finally pack up his suit case--full of school papers and what not--and headed out the front door and for the car. It did not occur to Luke whether or not Layton knew about his birthday today or not.

((I forget my own birthday sadly. I figure it's because of getting older you lose interest and forget. I don't know.))

Regardless, Luke was ready with Flora at the door, waving good-bye to his mentor, and wishing him a good day.

"Be safe, Mr. Layton!" Flora called, as Layton started up the Laytonmobile and driving away.

"I always will!" Layton replied, still smiling kindly. "Stay outta trouble you two!"

And that was it. Flora and Luke hurried quickly back inside and brought out the papers again.

"Let the fun begin!" Luke grinned, pointing to a pretty basic check list of things to get for this party they were now planning together. "Okay Flora." Luke began. "First we need to buy some party supply's, a present from both of us, and a cake."

"Oh!" Flora said. "I can make a cake! I learned how not to long ago!"

"Ah," Luke gulped. "F-Flora....m-maybe we should buy one this one time. " he did not have the heart to tell her of her deadly cooking. Last thing he wanted was to give his dad heartburn on his own birthday. Or worse.

"Ah! Okay, Luke." she said.

In an instant Luke and Flora finished the plans and went to the market place to buy what they needed for tonight's big event. Both of the two could not have been more thrilled than they were right now.

"Okay, Flora!" Luke began, handing her a grocery list. "Will search for the cake, decorations, and gifts now. Stay close, the professors gonna want us to stick together."

"Where should we go first?" Flora asked, smiling happily at the many shops and people walking about the town.

"The decorations!" Luke declared proudly, leading the way. "Let's go!"

"Yes sir!" Flora agreed following after.

So many colors of party banners, balloons, streamers and piñatas. "Oh!" Flora gasped amazed as she looked around. "Such pretty colors!"

"Just don't choose any pink...." Luke sighed, looking for the right colors.

"Oh! Look at this, Luke!" Flora called again, pulling Luke over to where the piñatas were by his arm.

"Ow! Easy Flora." Luke winced, then stared up at the one Flora then began pointing up at. "Oh yeah!" he grinned. ""Nice find Flora!"

After picking out all the right decorations and what not they went for the cake!

"What kinda cake does Mr. Layton like?" asked Flora, looking back over at Luke as they entered the bakery. "Vanilla? Chocolate? Strawberry?"

A pause.

"Uhhhhh...." Luke crossed his arms, staring at the door dumbfounded. He did not know the professors favorite cake flavor? How long had he'd been living with the man? And he did not know?!

"Well..." Flora sighed, giggling slightly. "Let's just do chocolate. Everyone loves chocolate. And...." Flora went up and whispered something in Luke's ear.

"Alright!" Luke cheered, then when up to the clerk to explain what they wanted.

Next came the presents.

It was tough though to pick one, but they had to hurry and choose cause they needed to get home and start putting everything in order before the professor came home. Individually Flora and Luke wrapped there separate gifts for Layton up with some wrapping paper.

In the garden Luke and Flora working together on putting up the piñata so that it was hanging from a tree.

Then they hurried back inside and began placing up the decorations. It was a long and tiring process. Flora was a little tired. But Luke....well after staying up half the night getting ready for this day was just plain exhausted.

"Luke? Are you alright?" Flora asked, making sure the streamers stuck properly to the walls. Noting the fact the boy kept yawning every three minutes. "You seem rather sleepy."

"A little." Luke answered honestly, covering his mouth yawning again. "I'll be fine. I wanna finish this though more than I want to sleep." he smiled a little, checking on the cake in the fridge then looking out the window for his mentor. "Besides. Seeing the professors face is gonna be priceless when he comes in the door!"

It was late by the time the kids finished everything all they needed to do now was wait for Layton. Any minute he'd be coming up the driveway in his car and opening the door and when he did....surprise!

Soon they heard the car coming down the road for the house. Luke motioned for Flora to turn off the ALL the lights and get behind the couch. "Get ready, Flora..." Luke whispered.

"Are you sure we should surprise him like this..?" Flora whispered back. "Were not gonna scare him too much are we...?"

"Course not!" Luke laughed. "Think of it like this: he's one of the smartest people around! He will probably know about this party and will be expecting it."

"If you say so." Flora nodded.

Outside the door a tired professor Layton was walking up the steps for his home. Head casted downwards looking at the ground. Sleepy from a long days work, weakly holding documents from work loosely in one hand and house keys in the other.

As he started to put the keys in and open the door, his thoughts about a party from the kids had NOT crossed his mind at all. In fact all Layton's attention at the moment was just finding the couch and or the chair and laying down. Figuring as much from the lights being off in the house as the kids had gone to bed early.

However...he was in for another story.

The door softly flung open. "I'm home..." Layton called to no one in particular, head still downwards.

Layton's head snapped up as the living room lights suddenly turned up at once. Layton did not even have time to even consider what was happening when the kids came bursting from the couch, firing confetti at the startled professor.

"SURPRISE!!!" Flora and Luke shouted with joy. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PROFESSOR!"

Layton in shock stumbled backwards dropping the documents which scattered around the floor, and letting out a yelp of fright as he bashed into the wall. Hitting it hard he then slumped to the floor, hand over his heart, which was racing.

Dear God, these kids were gonna be the death of him yet.

"Professor?!" Luke and Flora cried, running over to Layton and bending down so they were right next to their mentors side.

"My word..." Layton wheezed, one hand still over his heart the other adjusting his top hat. Then unexpectedly he chuckled softly after calming down a bit. "Is it that time of the year already...?"

"Sorry professor!" Luke gulped. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes..."" Layton smiled, getting up slowly and slowly. "Ah, by the end of the day I must have forgotten about my own birthday." with that the professor gently rubbed Luke and Flora's heads laughing a little seeing there still startled faces. "I see you decided to throw me a party. How nice."

"Yep! Just for you." Flora smiled softly as well, seeing the professor was alright now. "It was all Luke's idea!"

"Ah, so that's way you two were so secretive this morning." Layton said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well then...now that I'm wide awake, let's go have some fun then huh?"

"Yes sir!" Luke laughed.

It's a good thing the professor was so darn understanding. Guess Flora was right about scaring him. They did feel bad for doing that. But for the rest of the night it was literally all fun and games as they enjoyed all that they did for Layton.

For starters: The piñata Luke and Flora bought.

This piñata was crafted to look just like one of Layton's most favorite things: A big giant tea pot! Full of candy no less.

"You go first, dad!" Luke said handing Layton a bat. "It IS your birthday after all."

"Why thank you, my boy." Layton agreed taking the bat and letting Flora go ahead and blind fold him.

A few swings later...

BANG! Went back door to the house!

"Oh dear..." Luke winced, looking at the damage, which showed a hole in the door.

Layton looked around even though his blindfold was still on. "Did I hit it?" he asked confused, thinking the sound he made was the piñata breaking.

"You hit it alright," Flora sighed. "But it was NOT the piñata."

After fussing over what he did to his door the kids and Hershel headed back inside for some cake. Anything was worth cheering him up for busting the door. Of course that is after they broke opened the piñata. This time not using the blindfold.

"Here you go Mr. Layton." Flora said taking out the cake and lighting up the candles for him to blow out. The cake the kids had picked out was in the shape of a single puzzle piece. The top was a orange colored like Layton's sweater, and the rest was the color of his brown jacket and top hat. Everyone sat down at the table. "Time to make a wish!"

"Ah yes." Layton smiled, taking a moment before blowing them out. Thinking to himself about his wish. Then a moment later just as quickly he blew the fire from the candles right out.

"Nice one professor!" Luke said. Layton seemed to have blown them all out with one breath. "So what did you wish for?"

"Oh my boy, "Layton chuckled, as Flora began to cut the cake for everyone to eat. "If I told you that my wish won't come true, right?" he said gently--in a fatherly way--tickling Luke under the boys ear.

"Heh, heh!" Luke laughed, squirming happily. "Yeah! Okay, Okay!"

Filled up with cake there three then enjoyed a few puzzles for games. Layton was very happy. To think they did all this for him. All the decorations were very pretty gold and red colors. Streamers and all. Both the children seemed to have worked VERY hard planning all this out.

Especially Luke.

Afterwards they sat on the couch and handing Layton his presents.

Flora's was first.

"Ah! Why thank you, my dear!" Layton beamed, opening it up and finding a orange, red and yellow scarf with matching gloves inside. Underneath all that was a puzzle book as well.

"You're welcome, Mr. Layton." Flora smiled proudly. "These nights you walk home from during the winter are becoming colder. I don't wish for you to get sick now. And well...I could not resist getting you another puzzle! This one is brand new!"

"I'll be sure to use both of them!" Layton said gently, then began unwrapping Luke's present. "Oh my!" he said.

Within Luke's gift was a small metal puzzle shaped thing. Kinda like a paperweight only a little too small. and under that: A small photo album. The professor took both out and opened the photo album, which was filled with all sort of pictures of him, Luke and Flora--and even a few of Remi and old ones of Claire in it. Most of them photos of the many adventures they shared together.

"Oh Luke..." Layton whispered, looking down at the boy--who had at this point since laying down on the couch fell fast asleep. "It's wonderful." he whispered. Looking to his other side Flora too had gone to sleep. Both kids laying with their heads up to Layton. Snoring softly.

((I'll show the pics from the album in later chapters.))

Putting the presents down on the table in front of him without stirring Luke and Flora, Layton then properly lied back and went to sleep alongside his two children.

This had to be one of the best birthdays yet to come with his to kids. He could not have asked for more.

Happy birthday Mr. Layton.

________

HA! I like this....I think! See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11: Daily Life

OK! Another fun chapter. Cause later on it will not be so fun. In later events a lot will or might go wrong....what do I mean? Wahahahahaaha! Wait and see. ^^

Okay! Please for all you guys out there that don't like Don Paolo at all might wanna bare with me. ^^; Uhhh.....this entire season two is not really have much Don Paolo till season three. So this chapter is mostly about him. His daily life of what he does when he is and is not trying to kill Layton.

If you believe this is how he REALLY lives his life, by all means laugh your head off! XD Cause like I said before: It's a funny chapter. --Little bit of Layton, Luke and Flora. Not much-- Hope you like~

Chapter 11: Daily Life

On cue, as it did every morning Don Paolo's alarm clock went off signaling it was time to rise up outta bed. The alarm sounded off with the same annoying ring in the world: "Ah-ha! Blast! Ah-ha! Blast! Ah-ha! Blast!..."

"Shut up..." Don muttered, grabbing the hammer he kept safe and sound under his pillow and smashed his clock to pieces! "Ugh...note to self....buy another alarm clock..."

Getting dressed into his usual purple and red coat and what not Don Paolo made his way to the breakfast table. "Hmm...what shall I do today?" he said, pouring himself a bowl of his favorite cereal: Kill O's!

((Yes! ^^ Mahahaha....there is now a cereal called Kill O's! XD Buy yours today!!! --Joke--))

After a moment's pause Don brought of another long 'To Do' list and pencil.

"Let's see...:" he began.

"Get up on a good time: Check.

Brush teeth: Uh....working on it....

Eat Cereal: Check.

Call mom before she kills me for never calling: ......Maybe I should mark that off.

Buy more hair gel: Yeeeesssss....that's right. Hair gel. ((He's gotta keep his hair up somehow))

Buy new alarm clock: ......Maybe one not so annoying.

And finally at the bottom of the list: "Make up another plan to kill Hershel Layton. Ah yes, my one chore that never gets done...why is that?"

There was a sound of barking coming outside his house. Growling angrily, Don rose from his seat, knowing full ad well what it was. Running up to the front door and opening it Don yelled: "Get lost you blasted beast!!!" to a local Pug dog. Which was yet again barking at him and his house.

The dog continued to bark. Fed up Don Paolo came over and gave the puppy a kick in the rear end. "I said 'BEAT IT'!!! What IS your obsession with my house!? Making yourself useful and bother Layton!" The pug--unaffected by the kick-- came back around while Don was starting to come back in. And chomped right back on Don's back end! "OWW!"

((Random part here. ^^ Sorry. Luke's good with animals. Paolo: Not so much. Heh, heh..))

Feeling satisfied the Pug snickered sensing Don's pain, and scampered off.

After a bit Don started to head to the market. Making sure to put on a costume so nobody would recognize him. His normal outfit: 'Pal'.

He did not have a cool car like Layton, but did have his own means of transportation. Just a small bike. Which, truth be told seemed a bit to small so him.

Many people walking down the road stopped and stared at Don. Not only about his size to that of the bike's but....Here comes Don--Pal-- Paolo laughing like the nut he is. Thinking about his many plan to finish Layton off.

This time for sure he'd get him!

Once down at the market the clerk at the desk watched blankly as Don pushed a cart filled with at least fifty bottles of hair gel.

"Sir..." the clerk sighed. "I don't mean to intrude but...do you really need all that hair gel?"

"More than you know..." Don grumbled, putting down another alarm clock from the stand nearby and placing down to be totaled up with the hair gel. "Just shut up and take my money..."

"Y-Yes sir..."

Walking for home Don Paolo began to wonder where Layton was at this time. "At home drinking his tea? At his work? Playing with his ****** kids?!"

His walking eventually brought him to the towns local park. 'Darn kids.' Don thought to himself, walking onward to get away from the park as quickly as he could. Some kids ran around playing tag. Others played on the playground equipment, such as swings, marry-go-rounds, and the jungle gyms. It made Don snort. To him it was a waste of time!

'Snotty brats playing the day away...when they could be making up plans to rule the world or something...Only a total moron adult would go out of his way to play with kids in a place like this..."

"Heh, heh...Hey dad!" came a young boys voice from the swings.

Normally this would not bother Don at all but...why did this voice sound so....familiar?

Jaw dropping Don spun around and looked over.

Oh dear God...It was Luke! And if that was the case...the one he was calling dad could only be....

"Layton." Don Paolo muttered watching the professor merely come running up to his son, a sort of worried expression on his face. Don rolled his eyes. "I rest my case..."

"Luke, my boy!" Layton said. "Don't swing too high! You might fall and hurt yourself."

"But professor...!" Luke laughed, kicking his feet so he'd go higher and higher. "I wanna show you how good I am!"

Flora was nearby as well. She was a mere few yards away picking a bunch of flowers and making them into a few cute little necklaces. Not really paying attention to Luke and Layton. And just as oblivious to Don's presents. Sweetly humming to herself.

She probably would have continued playing for a bit but Luke suddenly cried out. She froze and dropped her flower necklaces.

"Ow!" Luke yelped simply, finding himself laying on his back on the ground. Luke went high alright. So high up on the swings the force finally sent him flying clear off! He was not even sure where or how far he was from the swings. But the professors voice calling out to him was proof enough he was alive.

"Luke!" Layton gasped, running up and kneeling beside his son, shaking like a leaf. "Oh, my boy! Luke are you alright?!"

"Uh-huh..." Luke groaned, sitting up slowly. "N-never better..." Luke's left cheek and both his legs were scraped from the fall and bleeding slightly. Seeing this the professor shook his head, gently touching the boys cheek with his hands.

Flora came up and went to Luke's side as well, hand to her mouth as she looked at Luke's legs.

"Oh, Luke..." Layton sighed, turning to Flora. "My dear do you still have that little first aid kit I gave you?"

"Y-Yes..." she replied, taking out a small pouch and handing it to Layton.

"No....." Luke wined starting to wiggle away, as most kids did when they knew what was gonna happen next.

"Yes, Luke." said Layton. "I have to treat your cuts or you could get a infection. Flora grab him so he does not move..."

Flora nodded and took a hold of Luke while Layton rubbed peroxide on the cuts. Luke yelped and squirmed a little till the professor had finally finished and began putting on the band aids. Flora half giggled watching Luke let out a shaky sigh. The stuff burned!

"Oh, my boy..." Layton chuckled, helping Luke stand back up. "Last time I had to do this it was over that cat that scratched you face back in the village. Now, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, professor..." Luke sighed, rubbing his cheek a little.

"And Luke..." Layton began.

"I know, I know: Don't swing too high."

"Precisely."

The fun continued. Flora went back to her flower necklaces and Luke went to the merry-go-round where an every delighted Layton came and helped push Luke so he spun around and around.

"'Ugh...this is sad sight." Don mumbled to himself. But...at least it gave him a chance to make a plan since they were here!

Wait. What was he thinking? This was gonna be too easy! He did not need some big plan. Kids in a park get kidnapped easily! Adults take their eyes off them for one second and...they were all his. And who would be an easy target right now?

Flora.

"Yes, yes...of course!" Don cheered merely, walking towards her sneakily. Layton and Luke were not close by. That and according to Don: "Heh...girls are easy! She won't put up a fight! I'll kidnap her and use her for ransom! This is perfect!"

He stalked ever closer. Till he was just behind her. Flora was so busy humming she did not hear him. Don went to place his hands over her mouth when--

"Eek!" Flora screamed, seeing Don's shadow in front of her.

Don grid his teeth and went to step back but Flora turned and got up on the same movement. Before Paolo could open his mouth to say anything the girl kicked her feet high up in the air. Hitting Don in the one place you should never hit a man.

((To all boys: You know what I mean. :3 Beware of Flora's kick! Or anyone's really...))

"Stay back!" Flora yelped, running away as Don doubled over gasping for air. "Mr. Layton!" she cried. "I'm sorry, you were right! Stalkers do exist! I never had problems like this in the village!"

"Wh-Wha...?!" Luke and Layton turned at once. "Flora what's wrong?"

Flora pointed behind her at Don.

"Pal?" Luke blinked.

"I....I was..." Don wheezed, trying to stand back up and regain his footing. "Just coming....to say hiiii...."

"I apologize, Pal." Layton said coming up and placing a hand on Flora's shoulder. "Flora my dear this is just a boy from Luke's school...." his eyes narrowed at Don. "I don't think he meant any harm, is that not right my good sir?"

"Yes....I...need to go now...." Don gasped hobbling away.

"I feel sorry for him sometimes." Luke shook his head. "Wonder what Pal's story is..."

"We may never know, my boy." Layton sighed.

((If people are outta character, I'm sorry. But this just had to be done. ^^ Heh, heh...))

Another attempt on taking Layton's life: Failed.

Don returned to his home at the end of the day. Pride once again hurt. Actually now thanks to Flora a whole lot more was hurting too. Never underestimate a woman. Paolo learned his lesson.

The house phone suddenly rang. Don's eyes widened.

"Oh no..." he said going to answer it. "Hello?" In a instant all Don could hear was screaming on the other end. "Yes....H-hello mom." Don sighed, pulling his ear from the receiver. "Yes....I know I don't call but that's cause I got stuff from work and--"

More yelling on the phone.

"Yes, mommy....but--"

Yelling continues.

"I'll find a wife just as soon as I finish a few hobby's." Meaning his hobby is trying to kill Layton. "Uh...I gotta go mom, the uh....the oven is running....NO! I-I mean my oven is burning! I-I mean my cookies are....Oh forget it." Don just plain hung up as fast as he could.

Afterwards he slumped on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

"Why did she pick that airhead Layton anyway?" Don muttered, referring to Claire. "I'm cool...I'm hip...." Paolo turned to look at a picture of himself he had taken a LONG time ago of him, Claire and Layton at their classes high school vacation trip.

In the photo--which Don had sitting on his mantle above the fire place--showed him wearing a Speedo hands to his hips grinning proudly. Layton and Claire--along with the rest of the class were walking away from Don, facing green.

((AHAHAHAHHAHA! ^^ Shush. It was funny to me. Can't stop laughing. Can you see Don Paolo in a Speedo? BAHAHAHAHA!))

"Why did she date that Layton?" Don pondered, standing up and heading for bed. "Oh well...tomorrow will start off like it does everyday till I succeed! I WILL have my revenge!!"

With that Don Paolo headed for bed.

Ever reassuring himself, one day he would do so. He would kill Layton!

Heh...maybe.

* * *

Ah....I don't think I like this chapter too much.... ^^ Sorry if it was bad. Since it was a Don Paolo chapter. Hope to hear from all ya so you can tell me what you think. I don't think I'll do this kinda thing again. So don't worry on that.

Where's "Darkstar Runner" and "Hehehe"?? Have not heard from you guys in a while!

Darkstar I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know how you like Don Paolo! Let me know!

Again though if anyone is OOC I'm SO sorry. :_: I messed up.


	12. Chapter 12: Driving Lessons

Okay! Here we go again.

Chapter 12: Driving Lessons

"Mr. Layton?" Flora said, as she sat down at the table with the professor and Luke. Enjoying a quiet dinner.

"Yes, my dear?" Layton said softly, taking a sip of his tea.

"Um...well...I-I mean....I..." Flora began, quietly kicking her feet nervously under the table. Whatever was on her mind she was having a hard time spitting it out.

"Go on my dear..." Layton chuckled. "As I have told Luke many times before: It's okay to tell me what is on your mind. I'll be happy to help." Hearing this Luke nodded, agreeing with his mentor.

"Help with anything?" Flora double checked.

"Anything." Layton smiled.

"Oh...well...In that case," Flora said, returning with a smile of her own. "We were having this meeting at school today. I just their letting all the high school students get their drivers permit. At least once they pass the test in a few days ..and...I wanted to know if you can teach me how to drive so I can get mine."

Layton and Luke both almost choked on their drinks upon hearing that.

"W-Wel-well..." Layton stuttered coughing uncomfortably. After a moment's pause he cleared his throat. "I see no harm in that, my dear."

'No harm?!' Luke thought to himself. The girl has not learned how to REALLY cook, let alone drive a car! Oh how was this going to end?!

"Really?!" Flora gasped with delight, getting up outta her chair and giving Layton a big hug. "Oh thank you, Mr. Layton! Thank you!"

Shakily Layton hugged right back. "Sure, Flora. Oh? But when should we start? When's this test at school gonna be?"

"This Monday." Flora replied simply.

Luke and Layton both stared at the calendar on the wall. Today was Friday night.

Layton and Luke's faces went pale. Two days...they had to teach Flora in two days. Oh no...

"Ah, I see..." Layton gulped, as Flora let go. "Okay then. Tomorrow will start you first day. You can drive my car. And since I believe you have no school that day either, you want to come, Luke?"

"Me?" Luke looked at his father dreadfully.

"Yes you." Layton nodded. "Think of it like this: You might learn something too and get your drivers license one day."

"Su-sure thing professor..." Luke sighed. Though the boy knew Layton just did not wanna go alone. Tomorrow Flora was gonna be driving the Laytonmobile. Layton's only car. This was going to literally be 'A Wild Ride'.

"Then it's settled." Layton said uneasy. Everyone sat down and continued eating. "We start tomorrow morning sharp. "

Inside his head Luke could only scream. Fear gripping him a little. Oh...if they even survived till Monday. Although, maybe they were not giving her much credit. Maybe she could drive with no problems. This should be easy. Right...?

Heh...maybe.

This time, that morning Flora was the one to get up before anyone else. Eager to learn and start her first time behind the wheel. Surprisingly when Layton got up he saw her sitting in the Laytonmobile, all buckled up and in the driver's seat.

Thank goodness Layton had the keys with him. As thrilled as she looked, Flora might have sped off and down the street by now.

Layton went upstairs to get Luke and found the boy with his bedroom door shut and locked. Frowning a little Layton softly knocked on the door.

"Now, Luke..." Layton called. "This is no way for a gentlemen to behave. We need to be supportive of Flora. And you know it will make her happy--and feel good-- if you were there."

Luke's knees were knocking, as he stood behind the door. "But professor..." Luke whispered. "Were...gonna make it...right?"

"Why of course we are, my boy," Layton chuckled. Though even he was having his fair share of doubts. "Now come on, we don't want to keep a lady waiting. It would not be polite."

"Neither would killing us..." Luke mumbled.

"Luke."

"So-sorry, sorry..." Luke gulped, getting unlocking the door and stepping out.

It was a rather slow walk out to the car. Flora was just as pleased as ever to see them. Even giving them a small wave. "I'm all set you two!" Flora called.

"I can see that, my dear." Layton said warmly, him and Luke getting into the car. Layton sat up front next to Flora, Luke in the back seat. Both men funnily putting their seatbelts on as fast as they could.

The lessons begin.

"Okay, Flora," Layton smiled. "First check and make sure your mirrors are adjusted, so you can see cars from behind--as well as other objects."

Flora took the moment doing so. So far so good.

"Check, Mr. Layton." Flora said.

"Okay," Layton handed her the keys. "Go ahead and stick this in and turn it to the left."

As soon as Flora did the car started up.

"Now," Layton began, sweating a little around the cheeks. Luke had his eyes shut tight, crossing his figures. "Put the car into drive and pull out of the driveway."

This should have been easy. Layton's car was facing the open road. Not parked in the driveway backwards like some people did it.

Nodding again Flora fumbled with the stick shift a little and pushed on the gas pedal. Suddenly the car went zooming backwards right into the house garage! Luke and Flora both yelped startled. Layton jumped upon impact.

"No, my dear...that's the reverse." Layton said dizzily.

Luke stared at the garage. There was a big dent impression of the car now.

What a lovely decor....

After showing how to put it in drive, Flora yet again pushed on the gas pedal. Only a little too hard and--

BOOM! Went the mail box...

'Well...At least it was not a person...' Luke thought to himself, trying to look on the bright side. He and Layton could only pray nobody was out on the street for the day. Otherwise they might have to pay for everyone's hospital bills. Or manslaughter.

"Don't press too hard on the pedal dear..." Layton told her. "Nice and easy, okay?"

"Okay." Flora grinned, trying again.

Flora pressed down again, the car went zooming, gasping as they left the driveway and into the street Flora hit the brakes hard!

So hard Layton and Luke's body's went forward. Luke hit his mentors back seat, injuring his little nose and his front teeth. The side Layton's face smacked into the window. If not for the seatbelts he would have gone flying.

Layton mumbled something untellable through the glass window. Voice muffled. Although, people from across the street could see Layton's cutely squished face. They giggled a little too.

"What was that Mr. Layton?" Flora asked confused. "I did not quiet catch that.."

Layton freed his face, yet again leaving a impression, this time on the window. "I said...just a little slower, my dear...Good reaction time on the brakes though."

In the back seat Luke was holding something white in his hands. "Professor..." Luke muttered. "My last baby tooth popped out."

Well...let's hope Layton was insured. Cause even the Tooth Fairy would not be able to pay for all this damage. And whatever more was too follow.

"Okay! Let me try again. I'll get it right. You'll see." Flora said confidently pushing on the gas pedal.

Down the road towns folk watched as the Laytonmobile, zoomed and stopped. Zoom and stopped. And zoomed again.

"Flora, RED LIGHT!" Luke cried, covering his eyes with his hands.

Flora went to push on the brake. But hit the gas again. This time even Layton covered his eyes as he and Luke screamed loudly. The car barely made it passed the oncoming cars. Flora eventually hit the brakes once they were safely across already.

"Well..." Layton said, looking about to check the damage. Everything was fine other than a few angry people from their cars yelling. "At least we made it down the street."

"I think... I'm gonna be sick..." Luke moaned, leaning his forehead to his window.

Once Flora mastered the brakes and gas pedals, they moved on to parking.

Disaster!

Parking with no other cars around was easy. Though Flora still ended up parking a little crooked. But with other cars in the way. CRASH!

Layton must have apologized hundreds of time to another few angry people, who's cars have been dented. Offering his money to help pay for the damage. By the time Flora finally stopped running into the cars his wallet was empty.

"Okay..." Layton said, voice a little strained. "Now we move onto turning signals," with that he pointed to the switch, to Flora's left. Telling her to flip it a certain way have the lights in the front and back of the car to blink. This way other cars knew she was gonna make a turn.

"Got it!" Flora said, flipping a switch. Humorously it turned on the windshield wipers. "Oops..."

CRASH! Came a car bumping into the back end of the Laytonmobile. Luckily not hard enough to cause that much damage. Just ended up losing a back taillight.

"Are you alight back there, Luke?!" Layton gasped, turning to look at him.

"Yes, professor..." Luke moaned.

After getting the turning signals perfect they moved onto the next many painful lessons. One after the other.

Speed bumps on the road Flora made Layton and Luke's head keep hitting the ceiling. Despite it being nice and tall. Going down a hill took forever. Flora kept hitting the brakes every two seconds.

Next to come Flora ran over a pothole or two. Luke glanced out the window, spotting something rolling away from the car. "Professor, we just lost another hubcap."

Layton did not even wanna count all the times they got pulled over by the cops. Layton kept talking his way out of a ticket explaining he was teaching Flora how to drive.

Good luck with that.

Yes, they went through all the basics of driving and even more. Flora was good at slowing down, especially in the school zones. Stuff like that. Luke and Layton finally understood what real road rage meant after these painful two days of teaching.

By the time they got back to the house it was clear how happy Luke and Layton were to get outta the car.

Luke literally kissed the ground. Layton just plain collapsed upon stepping out of the car. "There..." he sighed. "That was not too bad was it Luke..?"

"You're kidding, right dad?" Luke asked, looking back at the car. Seeing just how mangled up it had become. Remi was most likely gonna have a fit when she came by and saw it. Since she was going to be the one to fix it.

When Flora came home the following evening on Monday she was quite pleased with herself. Holding up a small little card. "I did it, Mr. Layton! I did it!" she said with joy. "I got my license!"

It was just barely passing mark. But she did pass.

"Oh...joy..." Luke mumbled, laying his head down on the kitchen table.

"Congratulations, my dear." Layton smiled. "I knew you could do it."

"Yes." Flora giggled, "Thanks for teaching me."

"You're welcome."

Although...Layton was gonna have to tell her: She was SO gonna have to buy her own car. Not anytime now though. And no way was she driving his...at least not for another fifty years...give or take.

__________________

Ah, once I got rid of my writers block this only took a few hours. Not bad though I hope. ^^ See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Lost Relative

Ah, now it's about time to start the serious chapters. Will this season REALLY end well? Why am I say that? Heh...

Chapter 13: Lost Relative

"Good morning Luke." Flora smiled, watching the boy head downstairs. She frowned a little when she saw his pale face. "Wha-what's wrong, Luke?"

"No-nothing..." Luke shook his head, making his way to the table and sat down hard. "I just did not sleep well."

"Not getting sick are you my boy?" Layton asked, coming down just behind him, all dressed up for another day at work.

"No professor." Luke sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it okay..?"

"Are you su--"

"Yes! I don't wanna talk about it!" Luke snapped, surprising both Flora and Layton.

"Alright...calm down Luke." Layton blinked, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "I can understand. It's alright. I was a kid once to you know?"

'Oh professor...' Luke thought to himself, getting up and heading for the door. 'If only I could explain...'

"Where are you going, Luke?" Flora blinked.

"School." Luke said simply running as fast as he could out the door. The professor did not even have time to shout out to Luke before he was gone.

"Mr. Layton...?" Flora turned to look at the professor.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Is Luke....going to be alright?"

Layton shrugged. "He sometimes has his mood swings...I assume it's cause he's getting older. It will be fine I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready."

Silent's filled the room. Though even Layton had to admit. Luke never snapped like that at him before. I mean, he could get angry at times but this....

Time would tell. Luke would come around. He was sure of it.

Without much else to say Layton and Flora also went on their way to their schools.

It had been a long day. Luke had made it home before anyone else. Not the professor or Flora had come home from school just yet. Luke needed to come home early for some reason. Truth be told, he did not feel good.

It all started this morning. Luke had awoke from a nightmare. Face completely covered in sweat. And he was nearly to the point of tears. However when he come downstairs for breakfast he said not a word to the professor about the dream. Merely carried on as if nothing was wrong.

But something was wrong. And worse the same bad dream had plagued his mind for weeks now.

Sighing greatly Luke threw his book bag down and collapsed on the couch, staring up at the ceiling weakly. What was this feeling he was having? Was he sick? No...at least he did not think so...His tummy hurt a little, but that nightmare he had last night....

"Mommy..." Luke muttered, closing his eyes re-thing about that dream.

--Luke's Dream--

Luke for the moment was happily chatting with his mother in the kitchen. Back at the old house. Back before....

CRASH! There came flying in that dreadful torch! The one thing that set the house on fire.

It all happened so fast. Luke and his mom scrambling out for the door that lead outta the house. But the flames spread so quickly, they did not stand a chance. Trapped in the kitchen with no way out.

In a desperate attempt Luke's mom did the only thing she could do. Picked her son up and threw him out the window, before the whole house fell down. Killing her instantly.

--End Of Dream--

Luke, unknowingly began to shed tears. Gripping his hands. His stomach tightened.

Who would do such a thing? Why?

These questions have been hunting Luke's mind for years now. But having this nightmare come back to him now after all this time. It got Luke thinking.

"Maybe...It's time to head back." he finally vowed, sitting up. "Time to go back to where it all began."

Later during the evening professor Layton came home. Following behind him from the door was Flora.

"Luke were home!" Layton called softly. The lights in the room were all off. So he figured the boy was up in his room or something. However when he heard no response he frowned a little. "Luke?" Layton called again starting to head up the stairs.

Flora went into the kitchen, in hope to help start on making dinner. Something white catching the corner of her eyes. She looked towards the table and found a small piece of paper. Arching a brow she went and picked it up.

"What's this..?" she murmured, starting to read it. She then noticed something oddly familiar about the hand writing. It was Luke's. Her eye went a little wide when reading it. When finished, she quickly spun around and ran to the stairs with the letter. "Mr. Layton!"

"Yes, my dear?" Layton said coming back down, not having a chance to check on his son. Or head to his office. Whatever he was planning on doing.

"Luke left this note." Flora said simply, handing to the professor once he came close enough. Layton began to read it as well. "I'm not sure what it means though...do you know what he talking about?" she asked, referring to the letter.

Layton's eye widened suddenly, by the time he finished reading it his hands were trembling.

"Dear professor,

I'm sorry, I did not mean to yell. I have been having the same bad dream for a while now. I did not want to tell you and Flora cause I know it would not help. This same dream has been hunting me for a few weeks now. I need time to think by myself.

So again sorry dad. I'm heading back to where it all began. I want to get some answers after all these years. Even if I won't find any, I have to try. Please understand dad, and don't worry. I'll be home soon.

Sincerely, Luke"

"Oh no." Layton shook his head. "Luke..."

"What's it all mean, Mr. Layton?" Flora asked, holding her hands together worriedly.

"It's a long story, my dear." Layton replied, putting down the paper and getting on his jacket. "Stay here Flora, I'm going to get Luke."

"But...I thought the letter said--"

"I know, I know..." Layton whispered gently, bending down and putting a hand on Flora's shoulder. "But I know where he's going. And it's not safe for him. Especially at this time of the day."

"Okay...bring him back safe."

"Always." Layton smiled standing up and walking out the door and for the car. Once he knew Flora could not see his face Layton frowned once again. Hershel definitely knew where Luke was at. And even after all this time, he could understand why the boy did not tell him.

After all, Layton would not want his son to go there. Not after such a painful past. And know he knew...just what nightmares Luke was referring to.

Luke made his way up and about the town, finally stopping once he got out towards the fields that lead near the London bridge. His old home.

Now instead of a old wooden house remains from a fire that had burnt it to the ground there was only piles on dirt. Someone might have been planning on building something new here later on. Luke did not know. And right now, he did not care.

Finding no one else around, Luke walked up to the spot where his house once stood and sat down. Even after all these years he still knew where everything once was. The front door, his bedroom, the kitchen...

Moaning Luke hugged himself tightly and placed his head between his legs. Hoping that somehow, some way, the answers he and the professor had been seeking would just come to him.

How threw the torch? Who killed his beloved mother? And...why?

The dreams...Luke could not stand it anymore. He had to be out here for a moment. He figured Layton would be mad. But at least he knew where to look. Luke knew Hershel would be coming for him any minute. Better to have him find him then go searching around for hours without a clue.

But for now, Luke was by himself. Gathering his thoughts.

Suddenly there was the sounds of footsteps being formed in the dirt behind him. Luke's head snapped up. It must have been the professor.

Getting up Luke turned, sighing to himself. "Ah, professor I--"

"Who?" came a deep British voice, making Luke jump in fright. "Ah, I remember you, young one." It was the rich man Luke met off the streets that one day.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry sir." Luke stuttered taken aback, placing his hands behind his head. "I thought you were someone else."

"It's no trouble..." the man smiled, walking past Luke and going up just where the old house once was too. Standing right next to Luke.

Curious Luke looked at the man. The rich guy was standing there staring blankly at the empty space, seemingly lost in his own thoughts as well as Luke had been. Hands slightly flexed into fists. He seemed sad.

"I...I don't mean to be rude, sir...but what brings you out in a place like this?" Luke asked him.

"Well..." the man began, turning to look at the small boy with a light smile. "Let's just say I knew the woman that lived here. I'd been searching for her..."

The world around Luke stood still, his body frozen. "Huh?" he said slowly. "Wha...what do you mean?"

"The woman I loved lived here. I wanted to see her, even if it was once...but back then I came too late and...well as you can see..." he meant the fire, Luke was sure of it. But the next thing the man said to follow sent a shiver up Luke's spine. "She had a little child too. Our little child."

"Tell...." Luke's eyes went wide, barely able to put his thoughts into words. "Tell me!" Luke cried. "Who...who was this woman's name?!"

"I..." the man looked at Luke shocked. "Young lad why are you asking--"

"Please! I need to know!" Luke pleaded. Lowering his head slightly. "Please...just tell me."

"Well her name was Eleanor." Luke stepped back from the man, face pale as sheet. "Young lad are you alright?"

"Mom...mommy's name..." Luke whispered.

"What?" the man blinked confused.

"Luke!" came Layton's sudden voice, pulling up not too far away from where Luke and the rich man stood in the Laytonmobile. Luke did not even turn to look back at his mentor. Shaking heavily. "Luke! Do you know how worried I've--" he stopped and spotted the rich man. "Oh hello, sir."

"Professor..." Luke said voice barely above a whisper.

Sensing Luke's distress Layton rushed over checking on his son, then eventually up at the man. "Wha...what have you said to him, my good sir?" Layton asked, worry in his voice as he placed a hand on Luke.

"I was just explaining about my former wife that I'd been looking for...she had lived here and..." the man raised a eye brow. "Ah, my apologizes. My name is Walter. Walter C Triton."

((The C stands for Clark. So knowing this you can already tell--if you have not already who this is.))

"My mom's name..." Luke continued, brushing off Layton's hand. "My mom's name was Eleanor...This WAS my home."

The man named Walter dropped his cane, looking just as shocked as Layton himself. Layton bit his lower lip. Staring almost scared at Walter. Both the three men understood what had just happened.

"You..." Luke stared up at Walter just as Layton did. "You are....my father...are you not?"

Dead silent's filled the air, a cold wind cutting around them both. Everyone seemed to shocked for words. But there was no mistaking it. Not now.

________________

I'm so sorry! This chapters not only short but, I rushed it accidently! I'm sorry! Did not mean to rush this. But you get the basic idea. I could not really put most of my thoughts on this chapter into words and it came out to fast.

I'm not sure how to explain it but I hope you get what I'm saying. ^^ But...that's one thing solved. What could happen now that Luke found his REAL dad? More secrets shall be explained by the next chapter! Stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 14: Tough Decisions part 1

Heh, now the moment you have all been waiting for!

Chapter 14: Tough Decisions part 1

It was hard to believe. Layton, Luke as well as Walter were both speechless. Even when they stepped into their cars--Layton and Luke went in the Laytonmobile, Walter in his limo-- The talk of the matter did go no once they reached a local clinic too test Luke and Walter's blood types.

It was a perfect match. Luke was definitely Walter's real son.

"So it's true..." Walter said quietly, staring at Luke, then soon sitting down next to the boy in the waiting room. Layton too sat down on the other side of Luke. "I thought for sure that...you died in the fire I heard about. That's what I heard from the others that is."

"Hmm..." Layton thought a moment. "I say, Walter...that does want me to bring up a rather important question." With that said Layton put a hand to Luke's. Seeing the boy shivering still. After all that has happened, he could only imagine what he must be going through. Layton too.

"Go on." Walter sighed, as he could already understand what Layton was going to tell him.

"You're wife....Miss Eleanor...." Layton bit his lip again. "How is it you and her went there separate ways? And why would she choose to live as poorly as she did with Luke?" Luke closed his eyes, slumping in his seat slightly. He was tired and not feeling good at all now.

"Ah...yes that..." Walter muttered, taking a long pause and gathering his thoughts. "You see, just before Luke was about to be born she did not want anything to do with me." his face grew dark, clutching the cane in his hands. "She took Luke and herself and left."

"Just like that?" Layton blinked, confused.

"Just like that." Walter nodded, continuing. "I'm afraid I don't know her reasons really on why she did such a thing. She just did. But she certainly found a good hiding place. I spent years trying to locate her and Luke. Then by the time I did..."

"The fire." Layton finished with a sigh.

"That's correct." said Walter, with that looking down at Luke and slightly rubbing the boys head in a comforting motion. "Truthfully me and Eleanor were not getting along at the time but. To choose life on the streets raising a child...."

Luke's eyes narrowed, gripping his hands a little.

'I wonder why she choose that...' Layton thought to himself. 'If she truly wanted what was best for Luke...why be in a place like that? Why leave and be as poor as she became?' After all she talked to Layton about when she first met her way back then. Why did she do it?

"I'm sorry that happened." Layton said with a sigh. "I wonder if there was a reason about why she did that. I can't help but wonder...."

"Yeah..." Walter muttered, voice sounding a bit odd. "I wonder to..." with that he glanced over at Luke.

Luke appeared dozing off in his seat now. And he himself did not realize this until Layton shook Luke gently and his eyes snapped open.

"The boy is tired." Walter noted, standing up. "It's getting late. Why don't we continue this at my manor tomorrow. You and Luke can drop by, he can see the place for himself. And maybe," Walter looked at Hershel, while Luke did not appear to be listening, which the boy was. "Maybe he can decide to maybe...staying for a night or two... so we can get to know each other...And maybe if he so chooses too he could ...." Walter paused.

But it did not matter. Hershel knew exactly what Walter planned on saying next: 'Stay there forever.'

"Will come on by tomorrow then," Layton nodded as much to Luke's surprise. "We'll see you there." The two men shook hands and went their separate ways, Layton guided Luke by the hand to the car, while Walter went away for his limo and drove off.

Luke wanted nothing more than to sleep right now, as he sat in the passenger's seat next to his mentor. He was tired, in a state of shock. But sleep would not come. He had far too much on his mind. Especially now.

And truth be told, he could not help but wonder what was on Layton's mind at this very moment. He would not blame him for being mad. Which Layton seemed very much to be. Not once during the entire trip home did he talk to Luke. Let alone look at him.

That worried Luke. No matter how much he wanted to tell Layton sorry. It would not seem to make much different at this point. He knew they had a lot to discuss when they got home.

Finally when Layton pulled up into the driveway and parked the car, the professor let out a sigh, opening the door and stepping out, giving the driver's door a hard slam as he did so. Then began to walk around the car a for the house it seemed.

Miserable Luke closed his eyes tightly, feeling a lump gathering in his throat. He felt his insides turn to ice. Tummy tightening. Feeling cold and upset, with so much things now to consider on his mind. A weight on his shoulders if you will.

This was all his fault! Luke should have never gone out there to the old house! What was he thinking?! Poor professor...this ended up putting Layton on the spot too. If Luke did agree to go with Walter, even for a few days and maybe even decide if he wanted to be with his real father...how painful that be for Layton too?

Luke laid in his seat for a moment longer. Re-thinking on what he was in for. Wondering what he was to say to Flora? Heck, this was going to affect everyone in his life...what if he would never see Flora again if he went with Walter? What if he never saw Mimi or Jake? Rose and Will? Remi? Or...or...what if he never saw the professor again? The one man who'd watched over him all these years...what if....

"Luke." came Layton's calm and gentle voice from the window to his seat. Luke snapped out of his thoughts. Staring up at the professor. Almost surprised to see him standing there.

"Professor I..." Luke began, but Layton cut him off before he could finish.

"Come on, my boy..." he whispered, opening the car door so Luke could get out. "You are going to catch a cold sleeping out here."

"Professor...." Luke moaned, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Yes?" Layton said, bending down eye level with Luke.

"I don't feel good...." Luke said simply, tears again gathered in the corners of his eyes. Layton knew what Luke was talking about of course.

"I know...." Layton hushed him, spreading his arms out and wrapping them around Luke's tiny body. Then wordlessly Layton lifted Luke outta the car seat and into his arms, holding him like a baby. Luke did not seem to mind this, small hand gripping onto the professors arms as to show he did not want to be let down.

Ever silent, Layton used his free hand and closed the car door and carried Luke inside the house. When he got in Flora still happened to be up. Sitting on the couch waiting for them to return. She smiled upon seeing them. The smiled quickly disappeared when she saw Layton's expression.

"Mr. Layton...?" Flora called, watching the professor carry Luke upstairs.

"Head to bed my dear..." Layton called back gently. "I'll explain in the morning...."

Flora's frown deepened. She could tell....it was going to be a very long talk in the morning. More change was to happen now. Possibly for the better...? Or worse?

Once up to Luke's room, Layton gently placed Luke down and covered him up. The boy had already fallen asleep upon entering the house. Taking off the boys blue hat and brushing a lock of hair from his eyes, Layton then quietly placed Luke's small little teddy bear in the boys arms.

((You know? The bear Luke had from the very beginning from back in the old house? The one that the firemen had carried out during the fire?))

In his sleep Luke must have since it and began to snug up to it and hug his little bear. Falling into one of the most peaceful sleep he could possibly have after all that happened today. This put Layton at his limit.

Putting his hands to his face Layton shed a few tears of his own. Gridding his teeth, the thought of what was to come filling his mind. He knew. And what was worse, Layton knew just how much he'd miss Luke if he went away.

But....this was the boys REAL father. It would be wrong not to have Luke be with him. And he knew it...no matter how much it hurt. He could tell....Luke was suffering too. Cause deep down Luke wanted to get to know his real father.

Even if...it meant leaving the professor.

Before leaving the room, Layton took one last moment and bent down once again and gave Luke a fatherly kiss on the forehead. An accidental tear slid down his cheek and hit the side of Luke's face.

"Good night, son..." Layton whispered, getting up and walking out the door softly shutting it behind him.

_____

Aw, I was gonna add more but Ending it here seemed better. Again another fast chapter up. It's still short but you get a lot out of it. ^^ I hope to hear from most of ya to have your opinion on what's gonna happen to Luke.

See you soon!

~Trinity


	15. Chapter 15: Tough Decisions part 2

Chapter 15: Tough Decisions part 2

Luke woke up very late in the morning. Sometime near noon. Groggy, but still well aware of what was to come. Quietly he rubbed his eyes and started to yawn. The professor did say in the morning they'd come by to the manor, but he must have changed his mind and allowed Luke some extra time for sleep.

Which was good, for it seemed Luke needed it. Getting up Luke quietly left his room and entered the wooded halls in search of his dear mentor. The halls were silent and still, not a sound could be heard other than his own feet.

Luke creped downstairs and looked into the kitchen. No Layton or Flora. Same thing in the living room. So after that Luke traveled back upstairs and into Layton's office.

There sat the professor. At his desk, with a hand to his face, the other hand holding a few documents from work. He looked tired as though he had not slept since last night. Dark circles under his eyes, pale face, and he appeared to have his beloved top hat sitting aside on the desk.

By all means he did not hear Luke rise outta bed, let alone see his apprentice standing at the doorway with a look of concern.

He probably would have continued to sit there oblivious if Luke had not called out to him.

"Professor...?" Luke said softly, holding the door frame he stood by.

Layton looked up quickly, an almost look of fright. Which quickly turned into a weak smile, putting down the documents and motioning the boy to come on in. "Ah, Luke. Are you feeling any better, my boy?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Luke nodded, coming in and sitting down at the chair in front of Layton's desk. "I...." Luke paused. He wanted to say sorry. He really did but...

"It's okay Luke." Layton chuckled, straightening up his documents and piling them up so he could talk to his child. No...surly it was not his place to consider Luke his son anymore. It would be wrong as long as Luke had a real father now.

Luke sighed, head lowered biting his lip trying to think of what he could possibly say when Layton continued.

"I been thinking it over for some time now Luke." Layton said with as strong as smile as he could. "I believe it is most certainly for the best you stay a few nights with Walter." Luke's insides tightened again. Gripping his hands.

"But...." Luke muttered, narrowing his eyes. Layton shook his head.

"I want you to." the professor said, this time very seriously. Still looking right at Luke. "I would not want to deny you with seeing or even being too--if you so choose--stay with your father. That's not right and it's not gentlemen of me--"

"What does being a gentlemen have to do with it!?" Luke cried out, looking back up at the professor with a few tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "You're my real father now remember?!" The boy was obviously referring to the adoption papers. "Blood alone would never change that!"

"Luke!" Layton snapped for the first time, frightening his student. Luke kept quiet after that. "Please understand, my boy..." this time he spoke gently again. "I do want what's best for you." Layton took another deep breath. "And...I know deep down you want to get to know him. And...you being happy, if you wanted to stay there...I would be happy for you. Don't stop yourself on my account."

"Professor...." Luke sobbed.

"That and I...I don't want you ending up like Jimmy. Remember back in Paris? How he never got to grow up knowing anything about his real father before he died? I don't want that happening to you..." Layton bit his tongue about bringing up Luke's mom, for whatever reason she took Luke from Walter.

Finally, after a moment's pause, Luke nodded his head in agreement. "Yes...I understand..."

Layton smiled sadly, bending across his deck and wiping a few teas from Luke's eyes. "Alright then." Layton sighed, sitting back down. "Get your belongings packed up for this weekend. Will leave as soon as your done. And come back on Sunday unless you..." Layton paused, eyes casted to the floor.

"Unless I wanna stay." Luke finished sadly.

From outside the door and within the halls, young Flora stood there. Listening. It was not like her to eavesdrop. She did not mean to...but she did. And what's worse was, she heard everything.

Flora put her hands to her mouth. Tears streamed uncontrollably down her face. And she had to bite her tongue from crying out loud, as she silently walked back for her room. Overwhelmed with the thought of Luke leaving for good too.

Luke then sunk out of his chair and out of the office to his room. Once he was outta sight Layton put his hands to his face and took another deep sigh.

It was quiet after that. Yet again, Luke came into his room, for possibly the final time and began to pack his closest belongings. Tears from his eyes which had come back slipping down his cheeks and landing on his open suitcase.

He placed his cloths in there, and smaller trinkets he picked up along his many adventures with the professor. The last thing to go in was his teddy bear. Which laid on top of everything else. His little precious bear that not only has been with him since he was a child, --Given to him by his mom.-- but kept with him over the years as well, thanks to Layton.

While Luke packed, Layton went up to Flora's room to explain what was going on. About everything...but Flora did not respond. Layton was not one to open a door on a lady so he simply put a slip of paper under the door so that when she was ready she could read it and the letter itself would explain. Figuring Flora might have been asleep.

Sighing quietly after at least knocking five or six times Layton walked away, to leave her be. He did not know...inside the room Flora was very much awake. Merely laying on her side on the bed staring at a wall. Tears still making their way down her face.

A few hours later, Luke came out of his room, dragging his suitcase behind him. Layton was downstairs at the door waiting for him. Wordlessly Luke and Layton got out to the car, Layton helped put the boys things inside the trunk.

Thanks to Walter, leaving the directions to his manor, the professor easily found it. And got there in no time.

The place looked a lot like the Villa back down at the orphanage. Then again that place before becoming a orphanage WAS a manor. So...there was not really much difference with this one. Same white building on the outside, and marbled flooring and walls on the inside.

A butler from within the manor, naturally opened the door when Layton and Luke arrived.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Layton, and young master Luke." he greeted cheerfully, sidestepping to grant there entrance. "My name is Doland Noble, the head butler. The master Walter has been expecting you. Do come inside."

"Thank you sir. You are most kind." Layton replied, tipping his hat, as he and Luke entered, helping carry in Luke's belongings. The butler then helped out and took them gently and walking them in.

"Please allow me." Doland said kindly. "I'd be out of a job if I let you guys carry things."

Layton chuckled slightly. The man had a point.

They made their way into the main lobby where there was a rather large living room. WAY bigger than Layton's tiny one at home.

"Please, have a seat." Doland told them. "I'll go inform master Walter that you are here."

"Yes, of course." Layton nodded, sitting down beside Luke, who was quiet and still. Head downwards, looking very sad. Layton too. After a bit of waiting Luke looked around at the manor. It seemed much bigger than even the Villa. Let alone Layton's house.

But just as fancy if not more. A place a king would be proud to live in, you might say. Layton could just picture he and Luke getting lost in here.

After moment longer, seeing Luke's face Layton carefully rubbed Luke's head. Hoping to ease the boys pain a little. Luke must have been in deep thought or ignoring Layton a little cause he continued to sit there staring at the floor.

There was not much he could say at this point to help. It was all up to chance now. Just waiting for Walter to appear. Which the man soon did. Showing up in his normal fancy tux and cane.

"I was a little shocked to see you decided to let him stay the night so soon, Mr. Layton." Walter blinked, seeing the suitcases Doland began to carry up the stairs. "Though I can't say I'm not happy about it." he said smiling warmly at Luke and standing a few feet away.

Luke snapped his head up, staring at Walter, at attention.

"H-h-hello ,sir." Luke gulped.

"Please," Walter said gently. "You can call me Walter for now."

((I had a feeling most of you would kill me if I had Walter say: "You can call me dad." ^^ So I did not have him say it.))

Layton stood up. He was feeling a little ill now himself. Luke stared up at his mentor confused. "Professor are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Y-yes...I'm fine." Layton said softly, fighting back tears that threatened to form. "I...should be going. Luke seems to be in good hands." Luke frowned, getting up and grabbing a hold of Layton's arm.

"Are you sure you don't wish to stay and see around first?" asked Walter, crossing his arms a little. An untellable expression on his face while he watched Luke cling to Layton.

"I don't think I should." Layton answered honestly, not looking down at Luke even once.

Truth be told, the longer Layton stayed in this manor, the more he'd want to take Luke and leave. But it had gone so far now. There was not stopping it now. And Layton did not want to cry in front of Luke and Walter.

It hurt now more than ever. And Layton even back at the house, if he had stalled going here any longer he would have wanted Luke not to go. And he could not do that.

"Well, if you feel you must." Walter nodded. "I assure you Luke will be well taken care of. It seems it's only a weekend stay for now. And by then we should know if he wishes to stay."

"Yes...we shall see..." Layton nodded glumly, as he was guided out the door by Walter and Luke. Once outside, Layton took one final look at his former son and gave of a sad smile. Seeing the boy at the top of the stairs next to his real dad, who of which had his hand on Luke's shoulder.

Luke appeared like he might have been ready to scream or burst into tears. Whichever came first, as he watched Layton take the long walk for the car. It seemed to take forever. Slow sad footsteps but Layton eventually got to his car and started to open the door.

"Wait!" Luke cried, rushing passed Walter and running down to where Layton was. He could not stand it no more.

Layton barely had time to turn around. When he did Luke was mere feet away. Just in time did Layton kneel down as Luke came colliding with his chest, hugging his mentor hard. "Luke..." Layton sighed, hugging the boy back, biting his lip.

"Don't ever forget..." Luke whispered to him. In a voice low enough where Walter could not hear. "You'll always be my real father to me...."

That last comment made Layton shake with sadness. He quickly stood up rubbing Luke's head before stepping into his car. "I know, my boy." Layton said, voice cracking ever so slightly. "I know..."

Closing the door, as Luke hurried back up to Walter's side, Layton gave off a wave goodbye and drove off into the road and back for home.

Luke and Walter both waited until the car was out of sight, then silently Walter took Luke inside.

Down the road, Layton let a few tears finally fall from his face. Feeling as though his heart was to break, as he made his way home. And ever silent car ride as never before, without Luke at his side. Even if he was lucky and he was going to see Luke at the weekends end. Maybe.

A quiet ride as he went home, to comfort a also grief stricken Flora.

________________

Ah, Another short chap. Oh well...hope to see ya soon! As always.


	16. Chapter 16: Missing You

Chapter 16: Missing You

"Up this way, Luke." said Doland, leading Luke up the stairs, still carrying the suitcases Luke brought with him. "Your room is right up this way."

"You have a room for me already?" Luke blinked.

"Of course master Luke." Doland smiled. "This manor always contains many of rooms. Your father, master Walter is not rich for nothing, after all."

"Oh...." Luke sighed, thinking of the professor. "Yeah..."

The door to Luke's new room was opened. There stood all kinds of stuff just meant for a child his age.

((Originally when this fic began in season one, Luke was nine years old. Now he's eleven. So....whatever stuff you can picture a eleven year old would want that's basically what's in this room. Though since Walter does not know Luke very well, It's nothing he'd really want.))

"This is very nice." Luke smiled, gazing around at all the different toys and other kid related stuff. "But um..." he thought a moment. "Do you have any books I could read. The professor always thought it was a good idea to learn as much and as often as I could."

"Why, yes." Doland said. "We have a small library a few halls down. Just take a left and you'll find it. I am afraid I must be off for a moment. Give a shout if you need anything else master Luke."

"Oh, y-you don't have to call me 'master' Luke. Luke will do just fine." Luke laughed.

"Ah, If you insist sir." Doland sighed, starting to turn and leave.

"Oh, one other thing," Luke called softly. "Um...where is Walter? How come he has not wanted to hang out since I got here?"

"I do apologize, Luke." Doland frowned. "The master does get rather busy. He does have businesses he must work on even now. He left me to take care of you for the most part while he worked."

"Oh..." Luke frowned too, watching Doland head out into the halls. "The professor always had time to play with me before....no matter how busy he got." he muttered, walking over to his newly bed, which looked to be the size of a king sized bed.

Rich or not....Luke could not have felt more lonely.

As he laid down looking up at the fancy ceiling Luke thought a moment. Well...since this was the place his mother had once lived...maybe...just maybe, there was still pictures of her somewhere in the manor. Oh that would be great!

"Yeah, why not?" Luke grinned, sitting up and walking out his room. Luke had not seen his mom in ages. Seeing her picture at least just might make him feel more at home. His mom always made him feel that way.

With that going down the halls looking about the walls for a any signs of a picture or two.

Meanwhile Layton was just now returning home from his long trip from the manor. Still feeling sad, the moment he walked into the door he could only feel worse.

The moment he stepped in he found Flora waiting for him at the kitchen table. Watching Layton come in her body shook. She seemed...angry. Not that Layton could blame her.

"Ah, Flora my dear," Layton began, trying his best to make a small smile. "I was just about to come upstairs and--"

"Why'd you let him go?" Flora asked simply. She could not hide the cracking of her voice. Getting up she hurried over to the professor.

"Flora...." Layton sighed, attempting to place his hands to her shoulders for comfort, but Flora shook them off. "Please understand my dear....Luke needed to be with his father for a bit. It is his place and his alone to choose if he wishes to stay."

"No!" Flora cried, stepping back, shaking her head. "It's lonely without Luke! Please, Mr. Layton! Please have him come back!"

"I can't...that's something Luke had too--" he began to repeat.

"I don't care!" Flora yelled, shocking the professor a little. "This is Luke's real home!" tears rolled down her face as she spoke, causing Layton to look away at her expression. "What would this guy know about Luke that you don't know? He....you know Luke better than he'd ever will! You...you can't just...." Flora stopped herself. Looking at Layton with a hurt helpless stare.

"Don't get me wrong, my dear." Layton sighed, walking past Flora and going to make a cup of tea. Frown ever deepening on his face. "I did not want him to leave either. But...If we really care for him...we must do what is right."

Flora griped her hands, not looking back at Layton. Just staring at her feet.

"If I feel like I must I'd be right over there, to get him home. But I see no reason as of yet why Luke can't be there." Layton then with his cup of tea went and sat down. "As far as I know he's well taken care of."

"Do what is right...." Flora muttered, shaking her head. Then turning, she ran upstairs for her room. Crying. "How would we truly know when that time comes?!"

Layton sighed, taking a sip of his tea as he listened to the sound of Flora slamming her door shut. Muffled sounds of her cry's could still be heard.

"I'm sorry..." Layton whispered sadly to no one in particular. Feeling as thought he'd failed both his children. "I'm so sorry..." The professor then put down his tea and laid his head down on the table. Hands covering his ears at the horrible sound of Flora's wails.

Hearing and seeing her cry. Just made it worse. Was it REALLY the right thing to leave Luke with Walter? And...what would Eleanor say...? Why did she entrust Layton with her son more than her own husband?

Why...?

Luke search up and down many of the halls. A little lost as to be expected on a first trip within the manor.

No pictures of his mother. Mainly those of his father Walter and a few ancestors he knew nothing about. Luke had come from a long line of rich people it seemed. Though he could not have felt more out of place.

Sure, he did come from a vastly wealthy family just like Flora...but at what cost? What fun was it to have a family that did not spend quality time with him?

It was time to go find Walter and ask about his mother.

Luke found Walter in a big office, one of which that would put Layton's small office to shame. The man was hard at work writing something it looked like, but his head popped up upon hearing Luke tiny feet coming in.

"Ah, Luke, my son." Walter smiled warmly. "Do come in. Do you need something?"

"Oh...w-well..." Luke stuttered coming in closer, twiddling with his hands. "I was just wondering...where all the pictures of mom were, sir."

Walter's smile vanished in a instant, standing up biting his lip as he approached Luke. "Ah yes that well..." Walter thought for a moment, placing a hand to his chin. "I promise you I'll go look for them first thing tomorrow. But...you should not worry about that. Why don't you go swimming in our indoor pool."

"Indoor pool?" Luke blinked. Not once fooled by Walter, who appeared to be changing the subject on him. He must not have had to many pictures of his mother to begin with or something. At least that's what Luke thought.

"Why yes." Walter re-smiled again. "And I'm sorry I have not done much since you got here. I'm afraid having a child in the house for the first time is quiet....hard for me to adapt."

"Oh,..." Luke sighed, having Walter guild him out the door. "I understand...I think."

"Yes." Walter nodded. "I promise I'll talk more with you later, over dinner perhaps."

Perhaps? What? That should be the one time of the day a family SHOULD be together.

"Okay..." Luke said quietly, walking as Walter waved him off with a smile.

"If you get bored, talk with Doland!" Walter called to Luke. "I'm only happy to give my son whatever he desires!"

'Whatever I desire...?' Luke thought. 'Valuables mean nothing to me...It's the ones around me that matter.' Although Luke could see Walter WAS trying to be a good father. At least that's what he believed.

But Luke could not shake the feeling...he'd made a awful mistake coming here.

Walter re-sat down at his desk. His face grew dark. Hands flex into fist. Staring at his desk in deep thought. "Eleanor..." he muttered, angrily.

Feeling curious Luke walked down and visited the pool. Opening it up he found the world's biggest indoor pool! It was quite nice really. But again....in a sad way it reminded Luke of when he had went to either the lake or the ocean...with the professor.

Luke sighed and turned to leave. Till he heard a splash. Looking up he found the butler Doland in the water, wearing nothing but his shorts.

"Uhhh...." Luke stared. Feeling a little uncomfortable seeing him there. Doland appeared to be doing water exercises, and did not see Luke until now. When he did he looked up in surprise and nearly jumped outta his skin, hugging his upper body as though he was all naked.

"A-ah!" he gulped. "M-master--I mean Luke!" he stuttered. "I'm sorry sir! I was just in here trying to keep fit you know? I'm not as young as I used to be."

"N-no...It's okay, Doland." Luke shook his head, relaxing. "I don't mind. You startled me a little. That's all." Thinking a moment longer as Doland started to get out of the pool and wrap himself in a towel. "Hey, Mr. Doland?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"You have lived here for a long time right? Do you have any idea of where there are pictures of my mother?"

"The lady, Eleanor..?" Doland thought a moment. And as much to Luke's disappointment the butler shook his head after a bit. A frown passing over both their faces. "I'm sorry Luke." he continued. "I really have not been working here for as long as you think."

"Huh..? What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"You see...I was hired by master Walter recently a few years ago. Just after the incident considering you and your mother." The fire. "Yes, master Walter was quite upset that day. Both angry and sad. Then I was hired by him as a butler. I'm afraid I know nothing of the pictures of you mother."

"Oh...I see..." Luke sighed, turning to leave. "Thanks for your help anyway. I'll see you later. I'm gonna go to the library."

Luke quietly walked down the halls to the library in the manor. To pass the time Luke read through a few books. None of which contained puzzles. But they would do. Books however still did not console his feelings.

It was no fun...he hardly knew anything about Walter...and...the longer he was away. The more he missed the professor.

Sighing Luke sat down, up against a bookcase. Staring off into space. This day just was not turning out to be anything like he thought. Maybe, things would look up during dinner...he could only hope.

Dinner did look up. Walter and Luke sat a rather long table. Luke was clear down at the other end. Walter at the other. ((If I saw right this is how it was at professor Layton 2 when Luke and the professor were talking with Anton at the dinner table))

"Are you enjoying being here Luke?" Walter asked in a normal tone. Amazingly his voice could be heard very well, since no one else but he was around.

"Yes. It's okay here." Luke lied, putting on a small smile.

Silent's filled the room. Before another word was spoken.

"I..." Walter began. "I wish to know you more. I really do...And if you do stay...all this will be yours when I pass."

"Wh-why say that now?" Luke blinked, dropping his fork. "This...place...I don't think I would want to have all this. I came here for you remember?"

"I apologize." Walter muttered.

Another long silent's.

"You see...I had been thinking a while back now...without a successor to this manor...when I'm gone....what would happen to this place..? And the only one who could take its place without me would be you, Luke."

"Me..?" Luke said uneasy.

"Yes. You." Walter smiled.

Luke would have to think hard now. It was his dad after all. That night Luke went to bed with even more on his mind. He had to choose...If he should go home to be with Layton...or...stay here with his dad, and if he chose that: He'd not only be choosing to live with him. But take up a huge responsibility of being the next person in charge to the manor.

But. Would that be what his mom would want? Or even...and more importantly...what he wanted..?

Luke laid down and began to cry. Slowly going to sleep.

Layton was still up, that night. Sitting at his desk looking through the picture book that Luke got him for his birthday.

Some were pictures of his times with the boy playing in the snow, once with the other kids. Or watching the sat set. Or just plain quality time together.

Layton sighed. Here he was looking at the pictures which only reminded him how much he missed Luke. What was he thinking?

Closing the book Layton got up and went to go to bed. Until something caught the corner of his eyes. He was being watched. Turning around towards the door,--thinking for a moment it was Flora--Layton went to speak. But it was not Flora.

Hershel's jaw dropped. There...in the distance. Stood a ghostly figure. Much like during the camping trip of Claire. But it was not Claire though.

"Eleanor..." Layton whispered.

_____

Gone for the weekend. Later! Hope to hear what you think now. Mahahahahaha!


	17. Chapter 17: First Time Travel

OK! Before we begin I thought I'd let you know I named this chapter what it is for two reasons: One: Were gonna be doing some time traveling. Two: If the third game in the professor Layton game is called the "Last time travel" Should that not mean there should be a "first time travel"?

^^ Heh....neat huh?

Chapter 17: First Time Travel

Layton stood there. Watching the ghostly woman, Eleanor. And what was strange, is she just stared right back. Staring at the professor with a look of disappointment. Like she was ashamed of him.

"Eleanor," Layton whispered sadly, slowly starting to come closer, holding out a shaky hand. "Eleanor....how did..." he paused, re-thinking what to say. "Please, let me help you. Tell me what you need...why have you--"

Layton did not have much chance to continue. Eleanor's ghost started to come to him! Layton gasped, shocked by her speed, of just how quickly she could go. Though at the same time she was ever silent.

"El-Eleanor--" Layton yelped. At that split second Eleanor came right in front and though the professor! Layton cried out seeing her body blurring past.

Next thing he was aware of was nothing but total darkness all around him. As though standing in a darkened room.

Layton looked around. He was all alone. All alone in the darkness.

At first he was lost for words. Staring off into the darkness thinking of why she had done this to him. Panic had not yet settled in of how he was going to get out.

Before such thoughts crossed his mind he heard Eleanor call out to him.

//What have you done..?// came her ghostly soft voice. //Luke...you...must...save Luke.//

"Save..?" Layton's voice echoed.

//You must...understand...// her voice said. //Must understand the truth about....Walter...//

"Walter..? Wha--" Layton grunted, voice stopped in his tracks at the sight of a bright light flashing in his eyes. Everything around him went white. Like a feeling some say you get when you die.

Then suddenly the white haze began to vanish. He found himself standing in a unknown room. One of which had fancy hallways. And he himself was standing in a large ballroom. Was he in...the manor?

"Where am I..?" Layton muttered, looking about. "Eleanor?... Luke..?"

Footsteps.

"Oh Eleanor..." came a voice.

"I know, my love." came a female voice.

It suddenly clicked. Layton turned around quickly and spotted a pair of people dancing in the hallowed halls of the manor.

Holding hands and hugging each other in comforting position. Both brown haired couples, in fancy cloths, gazing at one another with a loving stare.

Eleanor and Walter.

Layton's jaw dropped. Completely taken back for what he was seeing. He stood there just watching them. Eleanor and Walter appeared to be dancing, unaware of Layton's presents. Not that the professor was giving any signs to them he was there.

Eleanor looked VERY nice. Not at all like he remembered her back on the streets. This must have been Walter's manor, for the couple did seem pretty young. And more importantly...In love. Eleanor wore the most pretty white dress, nice long clean brown hair and matching brown eyes that sparkled in the light.

It was almost hard to tell it was her really. Did that mean...was Layton really in...the past?

Then if that's the case....why did that spirit of Eleanor bring him here..? Save Luke...? Save him from what?

"Eleanor..." Walter smiled, running a hand though Eleanor's brown hair. "Soon everything will be ours. Will be able to travel the world...just the two of us...Is that not what you have always wanted..?"

"Yes, love." Eleanor giggled. "I'm shocked you could take a break after all the work you have to do."

"That's what pulling a few strings is for." Walter replied. "I'd do anything for you...my dear, Eleanor."

"Oh Walter...." she beamed, holding her love closely.

Layton stood there watching. They seemed so happy together. What could have gone wrong? Having a smile escape him Layton went get closer over to the two. But then the world around him went black. Standing in darkness once again.

"My word..." Layton muttered, turning to look around in the endless darkness. "I do not understand." he called out. Hoping somehow Eleanor was still around. "I want to help...but..."

In another bright flash Layton found himself standing this time in a office. Walter's office to be exact. Another time. Another day. Whatever was going on that is anyway.

"How dare you!!" yelled a voice, making Layton nearly jump out of his skin.

Turning around quickly Layton found Eleanor and Walter within the office too. Walter looked so mad. Face red as a beat. Eleanor stood in front of Walter holding onto her rather large out grown belly.

That's when it clicked. Eleanor...this must have been when she was pregnant with Luke. This should have been a very happy moment for Walter. Why was he yelling at her?

"What do you mean?" Eleanor gasped, trying to back up away as a angry Walter approached. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy!"

"What use is a child to me?!" Walter snarled, getting up into Eleanor's face, as and --much to Layton's shock-- slapping her full of the face. And hard! "This was supposed to be OUR time together!! Get rid of it!"

A little shaken from the slap, Eleanor stumbled back slamming her back to the wall behind her.

Layton stood there, hands flex into fist, glaring at Walter. "Stop that!" Layton said, going over and trying to grab Walter's hand, however, his arm just went right through Walter.

Of course...this was the past. What is done is done. And no matter how much it hurt to watch, Layton continued to. There was nothing more he could do now.

"I...." Eleanor muttered, rubbing her cheek as she re-gained her footing. "I will never...never get rid of this child!"

"Would you rather it cause trouble with all our plans together?!" Walter continued. "This 'thing' will ruin everything! How dare you let yourself get pregnant!?"

"This 'thing' is YOUR son!" Eleanor screamed. Which only made her get slapped yet again. "I won't let you hurt our child!"

"I have no child!" Walter glared, forcing Eleanor into a corner. Trapping her. "When I wanted us to have a happy life, it was only meant for us! Was having just the two of us not a good enough family for you?"

"What's done is done..." Eleanor frowned. "How selfish it is not to want such a lovely gift of life...please, Walter...don't do this..."

"I've had enough of this." Walter said opening the door to the halls. "As soon as that child is born, were sending it to an orphanage. Were not keeping it. And that's final."

"You..!" Eleanor whispered dreadfully, running into the halls for her room.

Layton did not follow after. He just looked at Walter.

How could this have happened? Walter did not originally want Luke? What...? And poor Eleanor....

It was not Luke's fault...being born into all this...and this Walter...he was acting like Luke was nothing more than a animal off the street asking to 'Get rid of it'. Or 'Were not keeping it'

The world around Layton chanced again, as he was unwillingly sent to another part in time. Which must not have been that far off. He was in another room. Where he found no one other than Eleanor.

It was the Eleanor from the past. And she was in her room lovingly stoking her belly with little Luke still inside. Tears gathered in her eyes at the thought of being betrayed just a while ago.

"Miss, Eleanor..." Layton sighed, even though he knew she could not hear him. "I...I did not know...I'm SO sorry..."

"I won't..." Eleanor said. Voice sounding determined. "I won't let him send this boy away. Luke shall never know true loneliness. Not as long as I live and breathe."

With that said Eleanor gathered what little she could on her back, and to Layton's shock started to climb out the window of her bedroom. Using the sheets from her bed and having them tied together.

She was running away. Running away from the only man she had loved. The only home she has ever known. Layton watched from the window as she climbed down frown deepening on his face.

This explained how she ended up in the streets and if Layton was right....

Suddenly the world around Layton changed again. This time....he knew exactly where he was.

The old house near the London bridge. Luke's old home.

The sound of a baby's cries could be heard now. Layton gazed around the dusted wooded house. Eyes soon setting fourth on Eleanor, who was holding something small and tiny in her arms, which was covered in a blanket.

Something got caught in Layton's throat, as he appeared to be straining the words of his apprentices name, as he watched Eleanor cradle her child back and forth. She was having a hard time keeping a smile on her face. Hershel could tell.

Eventually Eleanor placed Luke down on the kitchen table for a second, then quietly walked away. Arching a brow, concerned by this Layton followed after her.

Eleanor did not get far, stopping short and dropping to the ground in tears. Reality catching up to her knowing the simple fact: Luke might have never been alone. But...to grown up in a place like this...?

Layton develop tears of his own, kneeling down next to Luke's crying mother. Soft cries from the kitchen table made Layton stand back up again. Walking over and staring at Luke.

The boy must have noticed his mothers stress and was beginning to cry too.

Layton smiled weakly looking at his little boy. Luke had the biggest little ears. A nice head full of brown hair. Not to mention the biggest black eyes. Luke seemed to be panting, getting ready to cry as most babies did.

Instincts taking over Layton began to reach his hands down for Luke, as though getting ready to pick him up and hold him. Even for a moment. But of course his hands went right through.

Layton's tears began to flow down his cheeks, looking at the two. Feeling sympathy like never before.

"There, there, my boy..." Layton whispered to Luke. "It will be okay..." Even if his voice could not be heard...

At that moment the world around Layton changed once more.

This time he found himself outside the old wooded house. Staring at window in which Luke and his mother were sitting down at the table talking.

Luke looked to be the age of nine. The same age that Layton and him first meet. The time that...

There was a sudden knock at the front door to the house. Layton turned and looked over. eyes widening at the person standing at the door way of Luke and Eleanor's home.

Walter.

"Hello?" Eleanor went and answered it. Her smile quickly turning into a frown upon seeing Walter, who had a look as though he was ashamed, small smile. "What do you want?" Eleanor sneered.

"I...I came to see you and Luke." Walter said, knees knocking. "I wanted to make it up to you both. I...I spent all my time looking for you to apologize."

"It took you nine years?" Eleanor barked a laugh, still glaring. "If you really cared you would have come sooner. I have done fine raising Luke without you."

"Mommy..? Who's that?" came Luke's voice from the kitchen.

"Stay where you are, dear!" Eleanor called back over her shoulder. "I'll be right back in."

"Eleanor...please..." Walter pleaded, seeing his former wife trying to close the door on him. "I made a mistake....I know that...I want to see my kid! I love you Eleanor...We can begin again...be a family."

"I loved you too. Once." Eleanor said darkly, not letting Walter come close to coming inside. "But no more. I do not wish to be hurt again...And I don't want my son hurt. Especially by you."

"He's my son too!" Walter told her.

"Not anymore." Eleanor hissed. "And as long as I live, he won't even know your name. Now get off my property. Leave at once."

"Eleanor!" Walter yelled, face turning from sad to mad in a instant. But Eleanor quickly took the door and slammed it in Walter's face.

Frustrated, and listening to the sounds of Luke and Eleanor inside the house, Walter stumbled back away from the wooded building, caught between screaming out loud and or busting down the door.

Layton put a hand to his chin at Walter's behavior. But he could understand. Way back then...nine years ago, Walter wanted nothing to do with Luke and now, when he realized his mistake and wanted to see his son...but as much as Layton tired to put all this together, nothing could prepare him for what Walter did next.

"Ahhhhh!" Walter screamed, picking up a piece of wood from the ground and lighting it up with a match. Layton's mouth opened wide. Powerless to see the mad Walter throw it in the window to the kitchen.

In the blink of an eye everything caught on fire so fast, even Walter seemed surprised. And in shock Walter to took off into a run, getting away before the police and firemen came. And what is weirder....Walter as he ran...was crying.

Layton ran to the back of the house, forgetting Walter for a moment, trying to see to Eleanor and Luke. But as it should have been Luke came crashing out of the kitchen window and on the ground.

Layton put a hand to his heart. The boy struggling back up just in time to watch his beloved mother get buried under the fire-like mass.

And thus...The answer to the lifelong question Luke had been searching for all this time...

Walter...all this time...It was Walter.

"Walter..." Layton muttered, world around him going dark. Then his head shot up as he shouted at the top of his lungs: "LUKE!"

//Save him...// Eleanor's voice called. //Save them both. Walter's sick. He needs help. Save them...please Mr. Layton.//

Then everything went quiet. Until...

"Mr. Layton!" came a young voice.

Truthfully now, Layton was feeling numb. Only thing he could feel now was one of his shoulders shaking. His back was sore. Was he laying on the floor or something?

"Mr. Layton!" cried the voice again. Layton's eyes snapped open, finding Flora looking down at him. Shaking like a leaf. "Oh Mr. Layton...!" she gasped. "Are you alright?!"

"Ye-yes, my dear.." Layton grunted, sitting up and looking around. "I must have...passed out."

He WAS on the floor. His office floor to be exact.

But what had happened to him...It could not have been a dream right? No. There's no way!

Getting up fast Layton turned to Flora and helped her stand up. "Come on, my dear." he told her. "Were going."

"Going where, Mr. Layton?" Flora blinked, looking at the professor confused.

"We are going to bring Luke home." Layton said simply, as he got on his jacket and ran for downstairs, having flora following right behind him. The two then headed straight for the car.

If this chapters off, sorry. And....yes....this happened. You get the main idea. See you next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18: A Fathers Sin

Chapter 18: A Fathers Sin

Layton said very little after he and Flora jumped into the car that morning and sped down the road for the manor. Apparently, Layton had been asleep from that little 'Time Travel' adventure. Flora just so happened to be walking past Layton's office door on the way to the kitchen and found him.

However it was still clear: What he experienced that night....That was no dream.

Eleanor's ghost was real. And she needed Layton's help once more. Get Luke and bring him home.

That's right, Layton's home was truly the only place. And after all that both Luke and Flora had said before, It only made the professor realize more.

Flora was quite thrilled. Layton had yet to explain to her what he had seen. She did not need to know yet. What mattered now was finding Luke and confronting Walter.

"Mr. Layton..?" Flora gulped looking up at the professor frightfully. "Are...you sure you are alright?" She could see the fury in Layton's eyes.

"No, my dear." Layton said, voice determined. "But I will be. Just hold on, Flora. And when we get to the manor, I want you to stay in the car."

"Huh?" Flora blinked, confused.

Meanwhile, back at the manor.

Luke was just now waking up. Even in sleep his mind could not really go to rest. He dreamt of what he was to do. His mind had been battling for while a while. Stay or go? Stay or go? stay...or go?

Finally, at that moment Luke got up outta bed and into the halls of the manor. Looking around for Walter. The butler: Doland, was away for break, so he could not ask him where Walter was till he got back. It was all up to Luke now.

The boy did pass Walter's office while trying to locate him. Walter's office was a mess. Like someone had ransacked the place not finding what they were looking for. Papers and what not scattered about. But Luke half shook this off.

A burglar breaking into a place like this? Nah. That's what butlers were for Doland must be responsible for clean up. Surly Walter was really busy with work.

It did not occur to Luke. Just how ill Walter had become...mentally ill.

Little did Luke or the professor know, Walter too had the same bad dream of that hunting past. Walter himself had awoke in the middle of the night. Re-living that day on what he did. The image that filled his mind. The madness.

Walter had loved Eleanor. He still did. And what had happened that day...still picked at his mind. He did care for Luke now. He really did...but...

It hurt too much....what if he snapped again? What if he hurt someone again. Or even killed...? Who would be the victim?

Walter was now a little unstable as he walked down the halls. The boy wanted to see his mothers picture. Sadly, Walter himself had porously hid all such pictures of Eleanor. Not from Luke...but from himself.

She died, because of him. He almost killed Luke because he lost control. Walter needed help. All these years of trying to block out what he did then were coming back. And why..? Because of Luke.

The guilt...the guilt of killing his loved one. And worse...if Luke left him now....

"Mr. Walter?" called Luke, spotting his biological father walking up the stairs from the main part of the manor. Walter jumped at Luke's voice. Completely deluded of confidence, as he once was yesterday. "Uh, is everything alright sir?"

"Ye-yes..." Walter said slowly, turning to face Luke. The boy only worried more,--slightly scared too-- seeing Walter's pale face and partly blood-shot eyes. The man looked a wreck. Brown hair messed up too. "I was...just coming to look for you my son..." he weakly smiled.

"I..." Luke gulped, stepping back as Walter came up to him. For the first time since he got here, Luke was actually fearing for his life. He could tell something was not right with Walter. Clenching his hands together Luke swallowed and continued. "I was just coming to find you too sir."

"Why do you keep calling me 'sir'?" Walter interrupted, face growing a little dark. Luke flinched at his tone as well. "Have I not proven to you I am your father?"

"Th-that's not it sir," Luke bit his lip. He then stood still. Frozen in fear. "I just...I guess I just can't seem to..." Luke's eyes narrowed. "Call you 'dad'...It's just not...the same."

"I don't see why not!" Walter snapped, trapping Luke to a corner.

"Ple-please understand, Mr. Walter..." Luke stuttered, surprised by this. "I just don't want to be here..." Those last word broke Walter's heart. "I want to go home...to be back with the professor and...Flora..."

"Why!?" Walter yelled, then scaring Luke even more, Walter grabbed a hold of Luke's arm so hard it made Luke gasp. "Have I not given you everything you could have ever wanted!? This was your home! Why are you betraying me too?!"

"M-Mr. Wa-Walter..." Luke cried, squirming at his touch. "Pl-please....stop...Your hurting me."

"Answer me!" Walter yelled, grip tightening more. "Why!?" Not that Luke was paying attention but...Walter's voice was beginning to crack.

"I...I..." Luke winced. "I...I just...don't. Please....why are you...doing this...?" Luke had tears fall from his face. Walter suddenly released his hand and stumbled back. Luke shrieked and fell backwards to his back end, staring up at Walter, shaking hard.

Walter gasped, eyes widened back down at Luke. Seeing what he just did. Walter then started to reach down and help Luke but when he stared down into the boys eyes...there was only one thing he could see sitting there.

Those big eyes....they looked so much like...

"Eleanor..." Walter wheezed, stepping back again and placing his hands on his own head. "ELEANOR!!!" he screamed. Luke began to coward away, fear gripping him like death. But was too afraid to get up and run for the door.

Walter continuously screamed, hands were flex into fist as he began to smash his hands into the walls, paintings and anything else he came near. This rampage might have gone on longer, but no sooner than was there a knocking on the front door of the manor.

Walter froze. Luke froze.

"Walter!!" Layton's voice called, knocking even harder. Layton must have arrived just as Walter broke into this rage. Hearing his screams from where ever he parked the Laytonmobile. "Luke!"

Luke's eyes widened, overwhelmed like never before to hear Layton's voice. Head turned towards the door Luke opened his mouth wide and shouted at the top of his lungs: "PROFESSOR!!!"

Walter stumbled back further from Luke. Alarmed by the boys desperate cry's. "No...no...no..." he muttered dreadfully. "Don't leave me too..."

"Luke!" the professor called again then suddenly, Layton turned sideways and bashed his shoulders as hard as he could in the door! The door opened in a instant, and Layton found the two inside.

"Professor!" Luke cried again, getting shakily back to his feet and walking up t him. Layton kneeled down and hugged his long missed apprentice. "Professor....Walter's....I don't understand...." Luke moaned.

"Shh..." Layton hushed him, standing back up. "You leave me to deal with Walter, okay? Head out for the car. It's just out front. Flora's waiting out there."

"But professor--" Luke gasped, not wanting to leave his mentor alone with Walter....not like this.

"No buts." Layton said, gently pushing his son away and pointing at the door. "I will be alright. I promise. Now go."

Luke took one last look at the professor and Walter. Tears formed in his eyes as he turned and ran out the open door. Once Layton saw Luke was outta sight he turned and slowly walked towards a shaking helpless Walter.

"Walter..." Layton began to say as he got closer. "It was you...was it not..? The one who started the fire?" Even though Layton already knew the answer he needed a confession from Walter. As if anyone's gonna believe a ghost told him all this.

"Do you have proof if you know I did it..?" Walter half laughed, getting to his feet, looking at Layton with a crazy expression.

"I do." Layton glared. "Back when we first met, at the old house...you said you heard from others that both Luke and Eleanor died in the fire...that you were told that. I'm just unsure...because I was there. The firemen were there. The police were there. And a whole crowned of people were there. And they ALL saw and heard what had gone on. Nobody that was there that day said anything about a boy dead too...So where did you hear that?"

Walter's expression changed again. He seemed....sad. "I...." he began, tears in his eyes. "I did not....I did not mean to kill her..." he crocked, stepping away from Layton. "The torch...I was just going to use it to start a little fire...Just enough to scare Eleanor and Luke out of it so I could get to them...."

Layton watched carefully as Walter continued to back up, further and further as he went up towards a closet. Whatever Walter was planning on doing had Layton worried but...he could tell Walter was telling him the truth now.

"But the flames spread so quick....I-I could not..." Walter paused, gridding his teeth in anger. "I did not want to kill them! I loved them! I really did I...."

"I understand Walter." Layton bit his lip, coming up closer. "I understand a lot more than you think...I know what anger can do to a person from time to time. Everyone's minds had its breaking points....I have known a few people..." Aka Don Paolo, was who Layton was referring too.

"He hates me..." Walter cried, opening the closest. "He hates me just as Eleanor did....I did not mean....for all this to happen..."

"Let's talk this over Walter..." Layton said, extending his hand for Walter. "We can sit down, have a talk and--"

Before Layton could finish Walter pulled out something small and black from the depths of the closest. Something that made Layton's heart jump into his throat. And worst of all...Walter was pointing it at him.

A gun.

It was a small little fancy hand gun. Not at all big but, still had the power to kill anyone with one shot. Still just as deadly.

"Stay back." Walter hissed, trying to keep his hand from shaking to much as he held the gun.

Layton did what he asked, putting his hands in the air really slow and stepping back away from the crazed man, as Walter began to head for the stairs. Gun still pointed. What was worse, Layton knew the gun was loaded. Walter began showing the ammo inside. Small little bullets. Walter meant business.

"You don't have to do this, Walter." Layton tired to tell him in a friendly voice. "Put the gun down..." Again Layton began to come near. And why? Because Walter had the gun pointed...at his own head.

"I killed her...." Walter cried. "Luke's gonna hate me....I can't live with the pain anymore..."

"This is no way to die, Walter." Layton said calmly as he could getting slightly closer. "If you truly feel pain you must repent for your sins...killing yourself is a cowards way out!"

"But...." Walter wheezed. "But I..."

"Master Walter?!" a voice from behind yelp. Walter broke out of his concentration and looked up, startled. There stood the butler at the top of the stairs. Looking shocked. "What's the meaning of this?! Master what are you--"

Taking his chance, Layton rushed over and grabbed both of Walter's arms. Finding himself struggling with Walter to get the gun--which Walter still held onto tightly. Layton soon managed to at least have the gun pointing up at the ceiling and not to anyone else.

"Call the police!" Layton shouted to Doland. "You have to hurry! Get the police!"

Wordlessly but in fear, Doland did so and ran off for the phone. Of course this only detracted Layton enough where a crazed Water slammed his heel down on Layton's foot! The professor yelp and stumbled slightly just long enough for Walter to regain his grip on the gun further.

What was worse, Walter's hands gripped the trigger. The gun went off, with two loud disturbing bangs!

The gun shots could be heard from outside, where Luke and Flora waited for Layton to return within the car. Both of them jumped out of their skins in fright.

"Wha-what was that!?" Flora yelped. Sitting in the front passengers seat of the Laytonmobile. Luke sat in the back seat just behind the driver's seat.

"Gun shots..." Luke muttered. Luke knew the professor did not carry a gun. Gentlemen's like Layton had no need to. (And besides that the professor could fence.) "Professors in danger! We gotta help!"

"But-but Mr. Layton told us to stay here didn't he?" Flora asked, fear in her voice at the thought of Layton had been shot! Luke just shook his head, starting to climb into the driver's seat. Ignoring Flora for a moment he searched around briefly, till he found the car keys Layton must have left in. "Luke no!" Flora gasped. "You don't even have a driver's license! Let me drive and will go and get help and--"

Luke started up the car, making the engine roar, as he prepared to do something the professor might punish him for..."There is no time! We ARE the help!" With that said Luke put the car into drive and pushed on the gas pedal.

Flora screamed and closed her eyes as she and Luke headed straight for the manor!

Layton at that moment was doubled over holding this bleeding left shoulder. He'd been wounded but thankfully it was not a life-threatening injury. "Ugh..." Layton moaned, looking up at a still disturbed Walter who had his gun reappointed at Layton to keep him away. "Walter...th-there's...still time...to stop this..."

"I had enough..." Walter said, voice bitter. "Come any closer and I'll...I'll--"

At that moment the Laytonmobile came bashing in! Creating a HUGE hole in the wall! The force of the impacted sent Layton and Walter off their feet. Walter thankfully dropping his gun in the process. The car came to a halt right beside a shocked professor.

"Luke?! Flora?!" Layton gasped, still holding his shoulder.

"Mr. Layton!" Flora cried, jumping out of her seat and kneeling down beside Layton.

"Stay away!!" Walter yelled, stumbling to grab the gun again pointing it a Layton and Flora. Hand once again squeezing on the trigger. "I've had enough of you!"

"DAD!" came Luke's voice from the driver's seat, jumping outta the car and right in front of Layton and Flora, arms spread out to protect his mentor with his body.

BANG!

The world went still, Luke's eyes went wide. In a instant Luke fell to the floor, holding the spot where he'd just been shot, right in the chest. Flora who was right beside him caught Luke.

The true realization did not truly strike everyone till Walter instantly dropped his gun again. Stunned by what he had just did. "Oh God..." Walter cried. "Not Luke.....I did..I did not mean too..."

"Luke...?" Layton whispered dreadfully, sitting beside the boy, examining him with his eyes. Luke was alive, but bleeding badly. Eyes fluttering looking up at the professor wheezing painfully. Luke could not even talk. "LUKE!" Layton screamed, holding the boy close.

"Police! Halt!" called the inspector Chelmey from the hole in the wall, as cops from outside began to gather within in. Walter shook with guilt, sitting there still staring at what he just did to Luke. He did not mean to...Oh God he did not mean to.

"What have I done..?!" Walter cried.

"Dont move!" Chelmey growled, running up with the other cops and surrounding Walter. Easily placing the cuffs on him and knocking the gun further away so there was no chance of it being fired again. "Hold him steady in case he try's something!" With that the inspector turned and looking at Layton and Flora, eyes widening at Luke. "Call an ambulance!"

Layton's eyes filled with fire like never before, as he cradled Luke in his arms. The boy was just barely clinging to life. An ambulance would surely never make it in time. "Hold on Luke..." he said gently.

Without another moments thought Layton took off his coat and wrapped it around Luke's frail form. Tying it tightly around the boys belly to help stop the bleeding, the Layton scooped Luke into his arms and placed him into the back seat of the Laytonmobile.

"Get in Flora!" he called not so calmly. "Stay in the back with Luke and keep him steady for me!" Flora jumped to her feet, still in tears and hopped in the car. Layton jumped into the driver's seat and pushed on the gas pedal and began to turn the car around, straight for the hospital!

"Hershel, WAIT!" the inspector shouted, holding out a hand. However Layton was already out the manor and speeding down the streets at such a speed the car should never go.

Luke continued to wheeze painfully. Each breath he took getting weaker and weaker. Flora held his head over her lap stroking his head as gently as she could. She herself was not aware just how fast Layton was going. Blood was beginning to seep it's way though Layton's coat as they drove.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Layton called, jerking the car hard from left to right, dodging police cars that were heading to the manor as back up. A few of the car turned and were heading after Layton for his reckless driving, but of course Layton dared not stop!

Flora screamed from the hard turns holding onto Luke for dear life making sure he did not slip to the car floor. Lights from the cars blurring past as they made their way through town. Layton had to have been going even faster than the time he was helping bring Rose to the doctors for her baby.

The ride soon ended once they arrived at the hospital. And not a moment too soon. Luke had passed out from the shot, and it was up to Layton again to carry his young child inside, Flora following close behind. Not even this injured should could stop him now.

The nurses were quite shocked when Layton came in but did not waste any time bringing Luke into ER.

However...there was problems...even as Luke was on the sketcher, with Layton holding one of Luke's hands for as long as he could before the doctors pushed him away and told Layton to stay back.

"Luke! Hang in there!" Layton called, stopping just as Luke began to vanish behind the closing doors to the operating room. "I'm right here Luke! I'm right here!"

A few minutes into the operating a doctor came out and approached Layton and Flora who were sitting in the waiting room, scared out of their wits.

"We have some problems." the doctor said, Layton stood up quickly. "You got him here very fast, Mr. Layton, but he's lost too much blood. He needs more and fast."

"Then use some!" Flora yelled, fear gripping her.

The doctor shook his head. "We don't know Luke's blood type. Even if we did were on short supply. Without it Luke's never going to make it."

"Bl-blood type..?" Layton muttered, biting his lip. The professor was helpless now. Luke was gonna die and he could not do anything. Gripping his hands a little Layton lowered his head, too much to deal with...he could not think straight anymore.

"If it helps..." came a voice. Layton and Flora turned at once, spotting Walter--still in cuffs--beside inspector Chelmey. "I have the same blood type as Luke." he continued, stepping up to the doctor with a look of desperation. "Please...use mine...Save Luke...please...." he cried.

Layton stood amazed, looking at Chelmey at just how quickly he brought Walter here. It was good thinking on the inspectors part.

The doctor nodded, motioning Walter to follow and brought him into the ER. "Alright! But we have to hurry!" the doctor said.

Layton prepared himself,-along with Flora-- for another long wait. It was going to be a long time before they finished. Even with the blood, it was going to be touch and go. Luke could still very well die.

"Luke..." Layton moaned.

____________

NO complaining! in the beginning a lot of you were saying: "Luke should be really hurt in one of these chaps." And now you say don't let him get hurt...^^ Make up your minds!

Eh-hem.. Long chapter at last! Thank you all for the reviews! Wow! This makes me so happy! Can't wait to hear from ya now! Guess what? The second seasons almost over...how will this end??? Heh...you'll see.

See you next chapter! ^^ Don't kill me in the reviews! I'll be good now.


	19. Chapter 19: Waiting

Chapter 19: Waiting

While awaiting for Luke to exit out of the operating room, Layton took the time to have his injured arm patched up by the doctors that were not busy. Anything it helped get rid of the stress of waiting, though not all. Flora had to stay in the waiting room by herself. She felt much more calm once Layton came back with a treated arm.

Walter left with sometime ago after giving the right amount of blood for Luke. Chelmey took him down to a small holding cell for the time being. After Luke's operation--depending on if the boy would make it would determine Walter's fate. The doctors promised a full word on Luke to Chelmey and Walter as soon as they could.

If Luke died, Walter would be charge with first degree murder. Even though he was trying to save him. Walter was still gonna have to go to trial even if Luke lived. But if he was lucky the judge would go easy on him. It all depended.

Right now...all that mattered...was Luke.

Flora spent a good amount of time crying in the waiting room. For each hour that went by, she grew more and more doubtful of Luke's survival. Neither of the two heard from the doctors tending to Luke yet and that was only more worrisome.

"Flora...please, my dear, you must stay calm now." Layton said, trying to make his voice as strong as possible. Flora's constant crying was making Layton want to cry as well. But he could not. Not in front of Flora. If Flora saw the professor break down now, she really would lose hope.

"What's taking them so long...?" Flora moaned, burying her face into her hands. "I...I can't help it Mr. Layton....I'm so sorry....I...I just..." she continued to sob loudly.

Layton sighed, sitting closer to Flora and wrapping his arms around her, giving a big hug. Flora greatly hugged back, although this only made her cry more loudly as she buried her head into his chest. Layton had to fight back tears that threatened to form in his eyes.

"Shh..." Layton whispered gently. "Please don't cry Flora...please..." He could not very well tell her Luke was gonna make it. It would not be right to give her false hope. But he could not stand to see her like this. "Shh..."

"Hershel!" called a voice from down the hall as another person entered the hospital waiting room.

Layton looked up to find Remi running down for him and Flora as quickly as her legs would let her. Face white as sheet and sweating a little around her cheeks. During the long wait Layton called Remi up from her house to inform her of what happened to Luke. She was his good friend after all.

"Remi..." Layton replied slowly, Flora sat up and turned to look up at the female pilot as well.

"I came as soon as I could!" Remi panted, sitting beside the professor. "How is he? Any word yet?"

"None." Layton shook his head.

Remi studied the professor for a second longer, eyes widening at Layton's shoulder. Even though it was bandaged up, Remi could not help but feel worse. If even Layton had been hurt this bad...poor Luke...this had been a very bad fight. And now everyone was suffering.

"Oh Hershel..." Remi frowned, slightly touching the shoulder.

"I'm fine..." Layton sighed. "There are more important things to worry about now."

"If only I was there..." Remi pondered.

"It's better that you were not, Remi. You would have been in danger too." Layton said.

"I don't care!" Remi snapped, voice breaking. The news that Luke might die scared her now more than anything. "Luke's in there! No child or adult should ever have to go through something like this!"

"Stop...please..." Flora sobbed. "No more...just stop talking about it..."

Remi bit her lip, stopping herself from saying anything further on the subject. The time spent in the waiting room afterwards was complete silent's.

More hours passed.

Finally, that evening around eight O'clock at night a doctor made his way out of the operating room to the three.

Everyone stood up at attention. "How is he, doctor?" Layton asked instantly.

The doctor had a frown on his face. "We managed to take out the bullet from his chest and repair most of the damaged to one of his lungs that got hit. However, Luke is still not in the greatest of condition. We have him a secure room right now. But I'm afraid he is not breathing on his own."

"Not breathing on his own?!" Remi gasped. "What..?!"

"The shot seems to have put him into a coma like state." the doctor continued. "We have him on life support as we speak. Unless he wakes up and starts breathing on his own again....if we take him off the device beforehand..."

"He'll die..." Layton muttered. Flora re-covered her hands, breaking down into tears again. Remi closed her eyes tightly looking down at the floor."Is there any chance you know when he'll wake up?"

"No." say the doctor. "We can only wait and hope. On the upside everything else is working fine. He should not be in any pain."

"So it's just a matter of waiting..." Remi mused. "I bet it was not just the shot from the bullet that put Luke into this coma. Just plain the shock of what all happened today too."

"Can we see him?" Layton asked the doctor.

"Yes."

Layton, Remi and Flora headed into the room where they placed Luke. It was a sight to behold.

Luke was laying down on a normal white bed with the usual tubes and other various instruments sticking out or from his head and arms. Up above him was his heart monitor and to his side was the life-support devise. A clear mask attached to his mouth and nose sent air in and out of large tube traveling between Luke and the devise.

Luke was pale as sheet and appeared in deep sleep, as most people did while in a coma.

It broke everyone's hearts. Seeing Luke like this.

"Oh Luke!" Flora wailed, dashing over unexpectedly to Luke's side and bending down trying to hug him. "Luke! Luke!" she cried. "Oh Luke please wake up!"

"No, Flora." Remi said, going over and ease her away slightly from Luke. "That's not going to help. We have to wait."

"Can't they just give him a shot to wake him up?" Flora sniffed, backing away and sitting down on a nearby chair within the room.

"If they did that it would risk giving Luke brain damage." Layton crossed his arms, sitting down too, along with Remi. "He needs to wake up naturally by his own free will. It would be too dangerous to force him."

Flora fell silent. Trying hard now not to burst into tear again.

"He's a strong kid." Remi said, voice confident now for the first time. "If he can live through a shot to the chest he can't pull out of this coma."

"I hope so," Layton sighed, gently grabbing one of Luke's tiny hands and giving it a light squeeze, hoping maybe...just maybe Luke would react and squeeze him right back. "It's just a matter of time."

The night grew on. It was a quiet time sitting there, watching Luke's sleeping form. Not really doing much else was necessary expect the occasional restroom break or getting up to grab a bite to eat from the food court.

Then finally around eleven O' clock at night Flora started yawning. Layton took one look at her and asked for Remi to take her back to his house. Even take her to her workshop if Remi felt more comfortable.

"There's not much else we can do here." Layton said. "I'll stay here with Luke. You two should go and get some sleep. We all need it."

"What..?" Flora moaned. "I don't want to leave!"

"No arguments, please Flora." Layton sighed. "It will be fine. I'll be right here if anything should come up, and I'll call you two right away. You know I will."

"Yeah," Remi added, putting on the best smile she could manage, helping Flora to her feet and taking her by the hand. "Hershel's right. And if he does not let us know I'll be the first to take apart the Laytonmobile and have him walk his way home!"

It was just a joke. And it surely put a small smile on Flora's face, making her giggle slightly.

"Heh, okay." Flora said, walking with Remi out the room, taking one last look at Layton before going into the halls with Remi, and for home. "

"We'll be at your place, Hershel." Remi called over her shoulder. "Look after your boy now!"

"I will..." Layton replied, still holding Luke's hand, smiling softly down at him. "I will..."

Once the girls were out of sight and out of the hospital, Layton took of his hat and placed it aside, edging his chair closer to Luke's side, using his other hand to gently brush back the hairs out of Luke's eyes.

"Come on, my boy..." Layton whispered to him, laying his head down onto the edge of Luke's bed, resting it. "I can't lose you now, son...please wake up..."

Layton continued to lay there till he too fell asleep at his sons side. Hoping praying, that when he woke up the next morning...Luke would be too.

____________

Short chapter I know. But I wanted to get this up now so you guys would not be too worried thinking I killed Luke. Soo....hope this helps till I can get the next chapter up. I think the next one will be the season 2 final.

Does that mean there's gonna be a season 3..? For sure...? Time, and I shall soon tell. See you soon.

~Trinity


	20. Chapter 20: Forever and Always

OK! ^^ Final chapter for Season 2 is here! Relax, and enjoy.

Chapter 20: Forever and Always

It was quite clear Luke was neither dead nor able to speak for himself. And he needed someone else to speak on his behalf. A trial was later held a week later. Luke was very well still in his coma. Layton had to leave Luke's side briefly in order to deal with Walter.

Remi and Flora were of course came as well.

In the end, Walter received eight years in prison. No bail. The reason the number of years was just eight? Because by then, Luke would be considered a adult and able to make his own choices. It the boy wanted to still be with Walter when he became of age, he could. Till then, Walter was not gonna be anywhere near him.

Layton was and forever will be Luke's father now. Like Luke had said once before: Blood alone would not change that. And of course when Walter got out of jail--and during the course that he was in jail--he'd be having professional people watching out for him and helping the man regain his sanity. Little by little.

Before biding Walter off as he headed away by the inspector, Layton shared a brief chat with him.

"Well..." Layton sighed. "You think you'll be okay, Mr. Walter?"

"It's hard to say..." Walter muttered. "I'd be better off knowing if Luke was gonna wake up."

"I'm sure he will." Said Layton.

Walter smiled weakly at Layton as he got into the police car by inspector Chelmey. "I can see why Luke cares for you so much..." Layton gave a small smile back, gripping one of his arms a little. "Maybe if...I would not have been so selfish way back then....I would be able to be just as proud of parent as you..."

"There's still time to change that when you get out and--"

Walter shook his head, still smiling at Layton. "It's fine...Take care of him, Mr. Layton."

With that the car drove off, down the street to the towns local jail.

Hopefully, when Luke sees him again, Walter will be a change man. Time would only tell.

That is...if Luke ever woke up.

Luke had been sleeping for now a week and three days.

He had yet to show any signs of waking.

Remi stayed over at the professors house with Flora since the ordeal. Promising she would not leave till Luke was awake. Even though it seemed rather hopeless. She and Flora continued to go to the hospital with Layton on a daily basis.

Layton however was there almost every waking minute.

He barely left Luke's side. Sometimes having to be forced out of the hospital by Remi cause he needed sleep. And let's face it....a hospital chair was not all that comfortable.

During his time at Luke's side Layton read him books from back at home, or told him a few puzzles. The professor was like a parrot. Never stopped talking to his dear son. And did so always in a gentle tone.

"They say when in a coma talking to them, helps keep their minds together." Layton told Flora, that night, gently stroking Luke's head. It explains why Layton's voice was starting to become strained a little.

"Do you really think he can hear you Mr. Layton..?" Flora asked, curious to know herself.

"Oh, I have no doubt he can, my dear." Layton chuckled gently.

"It still has not been very long since he's been like this..." Remi sighed, looking out the rooms window. "I guess anything's possible. But do you know for sure...." her voice trailed off.

"He has to..." Flora sniffed. "Luke will wake up." her eyes casted downwards. Flora did not sound confident. "Luke just has to..."

Remi sighed again keeping her sights gazed outside.

Even though Luke was not in pain, the only other option was, if Luke never woke up the best thing they can do for the boy is pull the plug. Aka: Turn of the devise. Doctors believe Luke would pass over easy with no pain too.

After all, if Luke would never wake...why make him live his whole life asleep? But Layton, Remi, and Flora were not going to do that...not unless...they really were losing hope. And the thought of letting Luke die now after all that happened...No. They SO were not letting Luke die here. Never!

"You know something..?" Layton whispered, drawing everyone's attention at Luke. The back of Luke's eye lids were moving. Though the boy slept just as peacefully as ever Layton could not help but notice this. "A few days ago I seen this...Luke's been dreaming. He still is."

"Is that good...?" Flora asked.

"It all depends." Remi nodded smiling a little. "It could be he's just having random dreams, or he might even be thinking of us. He might be hearing us right now too. Like Layton said, keeping his mind together."

"And I'll stay by his side..." Layton smiled gently holding Luke's tiny hand. "No matter how long it takes..."

Remi gripped her hands. "It's still been a while since you have done this Hershel..." her voice grew dark, sounding unsure. "I just...I just not sure myself if he'll really..." Remi lowered her head.

"He will!" Flora snapped, surprising Remi and Layton a little. "He will...! He has to! He...he's..."

"Calm down, my dear..." Layton said gently turning to Remi. "It's getting late again. Remi take Flora home. I'm gonna stay another night here with Luke."

"Oh Hershel, you really should come back and rest too..." Remi said in a concerned voice, her and Flora standing up to leave.

Layton shook his head. "No. I want to stay."

"C-call and let us know if--" Flora began. But as always Layton beat her too it.

"--Luke wakes up." Layton finished with a chuckled. Flora and Remi nodded, turning to leave. "I know..." he said in a low sad voice, still caressing Luke's small head slightly. Soon yet again, Layton was left alone by Luke's side.

Hershel talked with Luke a little while longer before tiredness consumed him. Finally while still having a hold of the boys hand Layton fell asleep at his side.

Layton had a dream himself that night.

He dreamt of Eleanor....being at her grave. Thinking to himself on how he failed her in protecting Luke. And just like he would expect from the real Eleanor herself, she would shun him. To ashamed to even talk to Layton for Luke's condition.

"I'm sorry..." Layton would say. "Just give him a second chance...please....please, let Luke wake up..."

Then...for the first time ever in this dream, Eleanor looked right at him. She was smiling. Eleanor's ghost within his dream came right up to him and took a hold of one of Layton's hands, and gave it a light squeeze.

It felt so real, her soft gentle hand...As though he was really feeling it. Layton was so out if it he was willing to believe anything. Even in a dream. Then suddenly for the first time in his dream, Eleanor spoke right back to him.

"But first..." she said, still holding his hand. "You need to wake up..."

What? What good would that do...? Ugh...not that it mattered.

Layton awoke with a jolt, as though being forced out of his dream, he felt something still gripping his hand.

Thinking at first he was still dreaming, as he appeared half asleep Layton stated to re-close his eyes. That is till the grip got tighter.

Moaning softly Layton lifted up his head and looked about. Was the ghost here in the room. No....the only ones in here were him and Luke. What just happened? Layton went to withdraw his hand from Luke's. But to his shock he could not.

The small little hand WAS gripping his! But if that was the case--

"....Daddy...?" came a small weak voice. Layton nearly jumped out of his seat, head snapping in Luke's direction, staring at the boy with complete surprise. Luke stared right back up at the professor, with a look of confusion. Then a small smile formed Luke's lips. "Hi, daddy..."

"Luke," Layton said voice barely above a whisper. The professor gently touched Luke's face examining him carefully, though surprisingly still in shock. Getting up quickly leaving Luke's side for a moment Layton turned to the door and shouted for the doctors.

"He's awake..?" one said. Then with that a few doctors and nurses suddenly filled in the room. Doing what they had to, to make sure Luke was going to be fine, and began testing him to see if he was breathing okay on his own.

Layton stepped back and had the men and lady's do their work and quietly snuck out into the hall. An untellable expression covering his face as he approached the hospital telephone and called Remi and Flora.

It did not take long, and Layton soon found Remi on the other end of the line.

"Hello..?" she yawned. She must have been asleep.

"Luke woke up." Layton said simply. "The doctors are checking to make sure there is no other problems but it looks like he'll be okay."

"That's great!" Remi's voice boomed, but she was a little shocked to find Layton's voice so calm. "Me and Flora will be right down there!" There was not much else Layton could say after that. Funny enough Remi hung up the phone too fast. The last thing he heard was her shouting happily to Flora of the news.

Layton sighed, and hung up the phone, turning his back and laying up to the wall. He carefully looked from left to right of the hallway he was in. Once he knew he was still by himself, Layton gasped and slid to the floor.

And then...for the first time since this ordeal began...he started to cry.

And when Layton cried this time, he cried hard. As though he was just a little kid like Luke. Head casted upwards towards the ceiling, wailing so hard it hurt. Top hat sliding off and landing on the floor next to him. Layton was sure the doctors and Luke could hear him. But right now, he did not care.

He did not care that he was heard. Overwhelmed like never before. Smiling greatly as he shed tears of joy for his son.

After a bit, Layton finally stopped. It took a moment to wipe his face dry and regain his posture. Not a moment too soon as the doctors came back out giving a nod to Layton, Luke was fine now to go see. The devise was off and Luke was breathing normally.

Layton walked back in calmly, sitting at Luke's side.

Luke sat up and looked at the professor, still smiling.

"How you feeling, my boy..?" Layton asked, gently patting Luke's head. "You gave everyone quite a scare you know?"

"Heh, I'm just fine now." Luke nodded, giving off a big cute yawn which made Layton chuckle. "I just had....a very LONG nap."

Layton could not help it. Tears formed in his eyes again. Not as bad as out in the hall but still..."Oh Luke..." he smiled, bending over and giving his son a long missed hug. "Oh my little boy!"

""...Daddy," Luke giggled a little, hugging right back.

It did not take very long afterward for Remi and Flora to arrive. There started more of the waterworks.

"LUKE!" Flora gasped with delight, dashing into the room at a quicker speed then even Remi. "Luke! It's true! Your really alright!" Layton had barely enough time to move out of the way letting Flora ram into Luke and hugging him too.

"I...Can't breathe...." Luke wheezed, face turning a little blue. Flora eased her grip. Luke let out a gasp.

"Oh, so-sorry..." Flora blushed.

"Careful now Flora." Remi laughed, standing right next to Layton. "Or else Luke might need that breathing devise again." Remi and Layton turned to face one another. Smiling big Remi came up at the same time as Hershel and gave each other a hug as well.

Layton and Remi both seemed to enjoy that. Then Layton and Remi realized this and just as quickly withdrew from there embrace.

"P-pardon me Remi..." Layton blushed, rubbing the back of his head and straightening his top hat.

"N-no...It's fine." Remi blushed too, looking away. "My fault."

"Can I go back to sleep now...?" Luke yawned again.

"Have you not slept enough?" Flora laughed.

"How long was I asleep?" Luke blinked, confused. "What happened?"

"Ah, I guess we should explain a bit now, should we not?" Layton chuckled.

The professor and Flora helped explain EVERYTHING that went on since the shot. And what happened to Walter. Luke would not have to worry about him for a while now. He was back with the professor now. That's what counted. Luke did seem happy for that...but something inside him...made him wonder.

After a few more weeks of rest Luke was freed from the hospital with the others. As they exited and headed straight for the car--to go home now-- Luke stopped short. Staring down at the ground.

"What's wrong Luke?" Layton asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"I just..." Luke paused for a moment longer. Thinking hard. "I can't help but think....what if this happened again, professor..?"

"Getting hurt like this..?" Layton asked. "I don't even wanna think about it."

"No." Luke corrected himself. "I just...If for some reason I could no longer live with you, and you had to send me away somewhere...where would you send me...?"

"Why do would you ask something like that..?" Layton sighed, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder as he stood up.

"Well...with Walter and all...What if you could not afford to keep me...? Or something came up and..."

"Luke, that's not going to happen. Not like this." Layton shook his head, looking up into the clear blue sky, smiling happily. "I would never do that to you. I would never make my son feel that way ever....not after all we have been through..."

Layton thought back to almost everything they'd been though since meeting each other:

The day Luke lost his mom...Luke small little cry's as the professor cradled him for comfort. Or the day they went camping, or playing in the snow together....Or when whenever Luke was sick with fever....there many adventures.

All the times he and Luke fought with Don Paolo. Or when they met Flora...or just plain ever place they ever went to together.

"That's right..." Layton continued, still smiling. "I already have a son of my own...so I know exactly how a father is suppose to feel. I would never leave you alone. Not until I knew you'd be well taken care of. When I knew you would be alright...but until then..."

Luke looked up at his father. Wondering just what he planned to say next.

"If you left, I'd leave London with you!" Layton said strongly, giving Luke a serious expression.

Luke had tears in his eyes, he silently walked up to his dad and hugged him yet again. Layton hugged back of course.

"Thank you..." Luke whispered.

As Luke, Flora, Remi and the professor got into the car and drove for their long missed home, Layton and Luke exchanged glances once again.

"I love you son..." Layton whispered. (Of course in a father-like way.)

Luke nodded, smiling just as happily. "I love you dad."

The adventures continue.

* * *

Ahh....I did not like this ending. -__- Too simple....sorry. I could not think of anything better.

Anyway...YES! That's all I have for season 2!!!

And as a Christmas gift: YES there's gonna be a season 3!!! I'm taking a well needed two week break and I'll have a new season, and new chapter up by New Years. I gotta be with my family for winter break...^^ But I hope you enjoyed this season and see you after break!

So yeah, happy Christmas! OR Happy Hanukah! Happy New Year! You're all great! And I look forward to hearing from you all for this chap and many more to follow in season three. I hope I made all of you days and well...yeah!

See you again in two weeks!

~Trinity


End file.
